The Twin dragons of Fairy Tail
by NekoFro
Summary: Lilly and Suiro are saving two guilds from dispandingg. the magic counsil are on the verge of dispanding sabertooth and fairy tail because the two guilds keep reaking havoc whenever they're near each other. true love blooms between Gray and Laxus' younger sibling and sabertooth's twin dragons. how will the GMG go down? Oc's, Roguexoc, stingxoc. other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-chan: heya guys, i got this idea because my and my friend Magic lilly where talking about fan fics where the writter is in them and well this came to me.**

 **lilly-chan: yay i'm in here**

 **Neko-chan:yup, thanks for your help. i know how excited you are to read this.**

 **Lilly-chan: *Runs around fangirling***

 **Neko-Chan: *Pterodactyl noises***

 **Lilly-Chan: Too far Fro-chan**

 **Neko-chan: Oh shut up, that's my fangirling. anyway disclaimer, i only own the oc's nothing else. and the plot ovs.**

 **Lilly-chan: You should probably leave a description of what the exceeds look like and what we look like Neko**

 **Neko-chan: ...**

 **Lilly-chan: You were gonna do that anyway**

 **Neko-chan: Yup...**

 _ **Descriptions:**_

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look on her page and look at her picture)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil's or lilly-chan._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the description of her looks is bad, look at my profile picture)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan._

* * *

 **on with the story:**

Today was the day. Today Lilly and Suiro will be on Team B for Fairy Tail fighting along their siblings, they were so excited. Lilly and Suiro have been waiting for this chance for years, ever since they first joined Fairy Tail and found their long lost siblings after they lost their dragons. They'd been 6 at the time, finding they older siblings had been a dream. Laxus had been 14 at the time and Gray was 8. It has been a fun 9 years but Lilly and Suiro wanted to be in the team with their siblings 2 years ago but they were too young just like last year, but today they were in crocus not as part of the crowd but part of the events, they were so proud of themselves for being strong enough in the master's eyes that he let them be in team B with Laxus and Gray. Though Suiro was a little agitated that Juvia was also in their team and wouldn't let her have time with her own brother.

At this point in time they were exploring crocus as they had not been able to go alone to where they wanted in the past two years of coming here. But i guess it was Laxus and Gray's fault more so because they'd always told everyone to 'keep them safe' and they could never get away from Erza and the others, but now, now they were free to roam around as long as they got back in time. to be honest they wouldn't stop laughing most of the time, like right now. Lilly had almost walked into a lampost and as Suiro laughed at her she walked into a sign.

"Neko-chan! A-are you alright?" Lilly asked through her laughter.

"Yeah, that was so funny, sorry" Suiro laughed, she rubbed where she hit her head and they began walking again. They walked into a rose garden patch and were mesmerised by the different colours. They were about to walk into the patch when Suiro fell over her own feet and Lilly fell backwards over a bucket. They both fell backwards into two strong males. This was bad because neither of them were really good at talking to boys.

"Are you alright m'lady?" a Tall blonde boy with blue eyes, a silver earing in his left ear and he was wearing a brown tank top showing off all his muscles that Lilly was clearly stareing at. She nodded shyly and the blonde helped her up, Suiro had worse luck because not only did she fall into the male the male fell backwards himself. They landed with a thump on the ground.

"Um, uh.. i-i um i-i'm so-sor i-i'm sorry" She stuttered out and scrambled to her feet where her and Lilly huddled up trying to hide behind each other.

"No it's quite alright" He said getting up himself and dusting off his cloak. He had piercing red eyes and pitch black hair.

* * *

"Lil how do we get away?" I whisper to Lilly as we panic over what to say, our exceeds seemed to have disappeared.

"I have no clue Neko-chan" Lilly whines. she seems more scared than me. This is why we need our brothers with us.

"Girls, are you alright? you seem to be a little frightened" The tall blonde says he seems nice enough but i can see the sabertooth emblem on his right bicep which makes me wary.

"W-We're fine... j-j-just a l-little lost" Lilly said trying to stay as confident as possible. I gave her a look that told her not to tell them we're apart of fairy tail and she gave me an assuring look back, that's when i hear our exceeds calling us. I could recognise Yuri's voice anywhere. And wherever Yuri is Ren is not far behind. Yuri came speeding round the corner straight into my arms and Ren did the same only to Lily's arms, I hugged Yuri tightly.

"Yuri! where'd you go?" I asked softly as i hugged her.

"Where did i go?! Where did you go?! you aren't supposed to walk off alone together if your brother found out they'd kill you!" She yelled.

"Calm down Yuri, we're fine are we not?" Lilly spoke softly, her voice seemed to come out as soft as snow. We had forgotten about the boys we had fallen on until one of them coughed.

"I'm sting, and this is Rogue, we apologies for bumping into you" The tall blonde said. I shook my head at him and held Yuri a little tighter to brace myself to speak.

"N-no, it was our fault we fell onto you, we're sorry, m-my name's Suiro" I said bowing a bit i was terrified and Yuri could tell because she was about to make up a lie when two more exceeds ran round the corner shouting 'Sting Rogue!'

"Fro? Lector? What's the matter?" Rogue asked in his monotonous voice.

"Those two are mean! The exceeds were being mean to us!" Lector shouted pointing his paw accusingly at Yuri,

"Yuri! What have i said about being mean to others!" I said lowering my voice to sound strict.

"He was being mean to Ren" She stated as if that made anything better.

"Lector, why were you being mean to such a cute exceed?" Sting asked.

"He was being cocky and boasting about his dragon slayer, her name was Lilly i think" Lector said Crossing his arms

"I was just saying how Lilly has become so much stronger since becoming a member of our guild" Ren said crossing his arms.

"Well, we should get going, our brothers will get worried if we don't show up in time for lunch" Lilly said her face going a little red by this time making me want to tease her.

"S-Sorry again for falling on you" I said bowing and our exceeds flew us away to our inn where we were interrogated by Laxus and Gray...

* * *

 **Neko-chan:Sorry it's short and i kinda rambled and yeah.. sorry hope you liked it**

 **Lilly-chan: *in a sing song voice* I'm in a fanfic, i'm in a fanfic**

 **Neko-chan: Yeah yeah i get it, you're happy now. go to freaking sleep!**

 **Lilly-chan: Fine fine... but only because i have school in the morning**

 **Neko-Chan: Yeah yeah. goodnight lilly-chan**

 **Lilly-chan: Night Neko-chan.**

 **i really hope you guys enjoyed this, and thank you Lil for the help on this i can't wait to know what you think since you were bouncing off the walls to read it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-chan: yayy chapter 2.**

 **Lilly-Chan: write, write, write dammit write.**

 **Neko-chan:shut up i'd be done by now if you didnt insist on maths tutoring.**

 **Lilly-chan: Yeah well... it's not my fault you need the help of someone 2 years younger, your teacher should be better**

 **Neko-chan: Yeah i know... anyway, here you are.**

 **Lilly-chan: She doesnt own anything except the oc, that i kinda own too.**

 **Neko-chan: Shh, let me have a bit of the glory Lil.**

* * *

 _ **Descriptions:**_

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look on her page and look at her picture)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil's or lilly-chan._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the description of her looks is bad, look at my profile picture)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single Lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan._

 **Chapter two**

* * *

"But Gray/Laxus!" Me and Lilly whined at our brothers as they forbade us from leaving the inn without them after they found out that we bumped into the twin dragons of sabertooth.

"No 'If's' or 'Buts' if they knew you were fairy tail members i'm sure they would not have let you leave without a scratch on you!" Laxus said sternly. He folded his arms and glared down at us.

"Laxus, I can easily freeze them for us escape and Neko-chan can drown them" Lilly said grinning.

"Yeah! exactly, we can protect ourselves!" I agree with confidence only to cower away when i saw Grays glare.

"We'll believe that when you beat Erza and Jellal in a battle!" Gray Growled. Me and Lilly gave each other a _look_ and i sent a tsunami their way and Lilly froze it around them as it hit them.

"You know what _bro,_ Fuck this!" I growled knowing full well they could hear us.

"We're not kids anymore, Jeez We're 15" Lilly said hands on her hips. We turned and walked out carrying our sleepy felines with us, we still had hours left until we actually had to be back at the inn.  
"Back to the rose patch?" I asked as i turned to Lilly who smiles and says "To the rose patch"

It took us a few minutes to walk there but the roses looked so much more beautiful at sunset.

"Whoa" I sighed as i looked at the colours, They were breathtaking. The reds, blues, pinks purples, grays, yellows shimmered in the evening sun.

"Hello again" a familiar voice sounded from behind us making both me and Lilly jump a meter high in surprise.

"o-oh, h-hi" I say turning around to see Sting and Rogue stood behind us smiling kind of creepily.

"So, you two are the infamous twin dragons of Fairy Tail huh?" Sting said narrowing his eyes, me and Lilly visibly shivered. Shit! I see Lilly ready herself for an attack and i stiffen myself up and say in the calmest manner i can.

"Yes, we are, and you two are the twin dragons of Sabertooth, if you want to fight forget it, me and Lilly-chan are just here to get away from out annoying ass brothers that we froze because they were lecturing us about you two" By now Yuri was on my shoulder, sleeping, and i crossed my arms to add a bit of sass.

"You seem rather confident now.. is that because you're angry?" Rogue asked, he tilted his head ever so slightly but he still looked kind of cute.

"No..." I said with so much sarcasm it was dripping off my voice. It seemed to amuse him because the faintest smile spread on his face.

"I don't care, I want to see if yo-" Sting's voice was cut short and I felt the cold magic near me. I almost facepalmed when i looked to where Sting was stood and saw he was inside an iceberg.

"Really Lil? You used **_ice age_** on him" I said trying to hide the amusement in my voice.

"He was annoying me" She shrugged and i couldn't help but burst out laughing and a male laugh soon followed. _Rogue_ was laughing with me... In last years Grand magic games he didnt even smile, not even when his guild won. But right now he was laughing with me.

"Lil, unfreeze the poor idiot" I said once i had finished laughing. With a grumble and a lot of hesitance she let him out of the _**ice age** _ spell.

"What dragon slaying magic do you use Suiro?" Rogue asked, "Would you show me?"

I nodded and made a small wave in my hands, "Water dragon" I mumbled.

"Pardon?" Sting asked glaring at Lilly as she smiled innocently at him.

"Wow, you're a dragon slayer and you couldn't hear that" She teased only to get another glare off him.

"Water dragon, that's the meaning of my name" I said looking at the floor sadly.

"Neko-chan. Don't cry. Hyozan and Tsunami will be back, don't worry" Lilly said

"You... Miss your dragons?" Sting asked

"Yeah, but i _know_ you couldn't care less Mr 'i killed my own father' " Lilly spat back spitefully. Sting narrowed his icy blue eyes. Just as he was about to say something 'clever' back a flash of lighting struck between us and the sabertooth boys and a shield of ice appeared in front of me and Lilly. Our brothers had found us...

* * *

 **Lilly-chan: Why? Why would you do that to me?!**

 **Neko-chan: To keep you interested duhh**

 **Lilly-chan: Tell me what happens?! Do Laxus, Gray, Rogue, Sting, Lilly and Suiro get into a fight?**

 **Neko-chan:That's what you have to stay tuned for dummy. alright sleep tight my bestie. Love you Lily-chan**

 **Lilly-chan: Yeah, yeah love you to Neko.**

 **Neko-chan: *pouts* So cold towards me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko-chan: I finished this ages ago but only now am i actually being bothered to type it up cause i'm just that lazy..**

 **Lilly-chan: Yes yes you are**

 **Neko-Chan: wow... your such a nice friend**

 **Lilly-chan: Hey! I'm better than your other friends who told you you where too quiet then ignored you when you spoke!**

 **Neko-chan: Well... uh... okay yeah maybe...**

 **Lilly-chan: Hah i to-**

 **Yuri:Just get on** **with it!**

 **Neko-chan: Yeah good idea.**

 _ **Descriptions:**_

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look on her page and look at her picture)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or lilly-chan._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the description of her looks is bad, look at my profile picture)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan._

* * *

"ugh, Why?! Just why? could you not see we're talking to sting-san and rogue-san" I groaned an looked to where i heard Gray mutter "Rogue-san? Sting-san?" oh wow, he looks pissed off. Both Laxus and Gray dropped to the floor and i groaned again.

"Seriously Natsu?! You choose to be nice to Gray _now_ of all times!" I said looking up to see Natsu and Happy above us. Natsu just grinned and dropped down to the floor in front of us Next to Gray. I hear the same thing happening with Lilly, Laxus and Gajeel. Grrr... stupid dragon slayers cant just stay being mean for us. At least Wendy didn't betray us. That's when I heard her scream... of course it's only me and lilly that notice since the others were too busy hurtling stupid insults at each other.

"Idiots! Shut the fuck up! Natsu, Gajeel did you not hear that? Didn't you just hear wendy's scream? C'mon, it came from the palace gardens isn't she in your team you nitwits?!" Me and Lilly yelled only to be ignored. Me and Lilly roll our eyes then whisper to our exceeds our plan. Just as we're about to leave i use my water dragon slayer magic and shove a tsunami over them, that seemed to cool them off because they stopped exchanging insults and turned to find ud flying away towards the castle gardens. Gajeel and Natsu soon catch up.

"We heard wendy scream, i'm worried" I said over the wind knowing full well they could hear me loud and clear, they sped up and passed us within seconds. As we got to the gardens we found Wendy's cold unconscious body on the floor next to Charle's. They looked so fragile and weak as if they'd break like glass. I told wendy to come with me and Lilly, if we were just a little bit more persuasive, this wouldn't have happened. Yuri flew me and Wendy back to the inn while Ren flew Lilly and Charle to the inn, Happy flew beside Lilly blubbering about his Charle...

* * *

Suiro and Lilly were worried, they kept thinking 'what if the horrid heartless people that did this to Wendy was Sabertooth' and 'what if Sting and Rogue were a distraction.' The two girls felt so scared that it was their fault Wendy was unconscious. Once we got back to Team A's inn Porlyusica was already there.

"Is she alright?" She asked looking down at the dirty unconscious blue haired young girl. Suiro and Lilly gave her a look that said 'did you even need to ask?' Suiro placed Wendy down on her bed softly and Lilly placed Charle down next to her gently.

"Everyone OUT!" Porlyusica yelled, yikes she could be scary. Everyone left the room and Team B left to go to their inn where they all went into their designated sleeping chambers awaiting midnight. Suiro and Lilly sat sulking in the middle of their room.

"Lil's... do you think it's our fault?"

"No, we couldn't have predicted that to happen... but next time... we must make her have _some one_ with her to help protect her next time..." Lilly sighed lying on the hardwood floor gazing at the blackness that was their ceiling. Even if it wasn't their fault they felt overbearingly guilty for what happened to Wendy. She was the only other female that understood being abandoned, she was also the only other female dragon slayer, she was just so cute and badass. She was older than them but because of the 7 year gap they were older(or at least looked older). Suiro and Lilly became more depressed just thinking about the 7 years without their family and how cruel that other guild was to them. For some reason they seemed to be outcasted because they were too young and weak to go and help them.

"Su?" Gray's voice sounded through their locked door. The girls stayed in deathly silence not wanting to talk.  
They'd gone into 'death mode' a mode where they didn't do anything but listen to music for hours on end, But all too soon the chimes of the great grandfathers clock striking midnight pulled them away from the saftey of Death mode and they made their way out of their room with gloom surrounding them.

"Uh, Suiro-san? Lilly-san?" Juvia asked looking concerned.

"Juvia, i wouldn't" Gray said moving her out the way,

"Why? What's the matter with Gray-sama's and Laxus-san's sisters?" Juvia asked, no one in the guild except Laxus and Gray really knew anything about 'death mode' they just know it's bad to interrupt it.

"Death mode" Ren mumbled. He hated their death mode most because we're so gloomy and quiet.

"Can we just go.." Yuri grumbled, I wonder what was bothering that little feline, maybe it was because her brother was so sad. They all walked to the main room of Team B and there was a strange looking ball just floating there, In the beginning everyone was curious as to why they would do this again. The labyrinth. But it was different this time... this time if they came into contact with other teams from guilds they had to battle them, and only the victorious team was allowed to progress, until there were only 5 teams remaining. Laxus and Gray felt a chill run down their spine at the thought of the girls fighting in their death mode... This was going to be hell for them and for the other teams they came into contact with...

* * *

 **Neko-chan: Sorry its so short and kind of depressing... i think i was sad when i wrote this anyway...**

 **Lilly-chan: you should write more... this story is epic because i'm in it!**

 **Neko-chan:Whatever...**

 **Lilly-chan:You're no fun..**

 **Neko-chan:I'm tired and i have to work today and my mom's nagging at me because i have stuff on my floor...**

 **Lilly-chan:Then clean your room**

 **Neko-chan: *looks at lilly in horror***

 **Lilly-chan: yeah.. i don't know why i even mentioned it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**neko-chan:HEYYOOO I've hurt my toe by kicking a wall because someone pissed me off but i couldn't hit them so i went to the schools bathroom and kicked the wall and my toe won't stop hurting...**

 **Lilly-chan: Dumb ass, you should have just hit them**

 **Neko-chan: B-but thats mean Lil**

 **Lilly-chan: *Glares at nothing* I will kill whomever i please mua** **hahahahahahaha**

 **Neko-chan: Help**

 **Sting: NekoFro owns nothing but the plot and her Oc's that x-Magiclilly-x Co-owns with her**

 **Neko-chan: Fuck you sting. couldn't let me have the glory of it could you**

 **Lilly-chan: Nope**

 **Neko-chan: *Fake cries* there bullying meeeee**

 _ **Descriptions:**_

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look on her page and look at her picture)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or lilly-chan._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the description of her looks is bad, look at my profile picture)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan._

* * *

Twenty minutes after entering this labyrinth the twin dragons of fairy tail had defeated 5 teams of 4 different guilds. They were not happy girls. Laxus, Juvia and Gray sat back and left them to it. They had decided it was best to leave them to it until told otherwise and that wasn't happening any time soon with how things were going. like these girls are fucking nuts right now.

* * *

My sister is Batshit crazy in death mode. I still remember the day when this little six year old launched herself at me and i was just stood there confused as hell.

 ** _FLASH_ _BACK_**

 _This small girl was hugging me and she seemed so happy and excited to see me and was genuinely surprised i didn't hug her back, This little girl had a lot of power too._

 _"Uh..." Is all i managed to get out._

 _"Onii-Chan!" The girl smiled and her eyes lit up, she reminded me of my baby sister but it's impossible for it to be her, she was kidnapped 2 days before deliora appeared. I remember Ur, after she and Leon saved me from the rubble, leaving on certain days early in the morning walking towards the hills i think we ran behind her once and we followed her. I saw and heard a dragon that day. No-one but Natsu actually believed me and that ash brain got pissed when i wouldn't take him there._

 _"Oni-chan? Gray? What's this girl talking about?" Erza asked._

 _"Your Ur's De-despi-despicable?" The small girl asked, my eyes widened when i realise she means 'disciple' and i wonder, how'd she-_

 _"Aunty Ur helped me when i was really small. She gave me to T-Tsunami" Her voice wavered, this girl... she looked so much like my mother, there's no doubt in my mind that she is Suiro._

 _"S-Suiro?" My mouth moved on its own but the name brought back memories, it brought back the sadness and despair my father and mother had when she had disappeared that day... but the day deliora came... i could she just a small amount of relief in their eyes that at least one of us would survive and she wouldn't suffer like we did. I hugged the small girl tightly, i hid my face in her long wavy hair as tears ran down my face. My baby sister was alive! She was safe and sound, i still had someone to fight for other than the guild, someone to protect. I won't let anything happen to her as long as i live! She will be safe with me._

 ** _FLASH BACK END_**

It's funny how that sweet innocent little girl could turn into a bat shit crazy bitch when she's pissed. If her and Lilly worked together I'm sure the could possibly beat Erza, maybe, if they trained hard enough they'd beat Gildarts one day... but only if they were in death mode...

* * *

I don't know how she does it, she and her little friend never cease to amaze me. Ever since i met the little runt. She seemed so confident but not annoyingly confident like the flame brained dumb ass.

 ** _Flash back_**

 _"Laxus, Fight me!" Natsu, the little flame-headed idiot yelled as i walked out of Gramps' office, I was pissed that he expelled my dad. So u electrocuted the little brat and proceeded to storm out the wretched guild when i felt something small and cold clinging to my leg. i looked down expecting to see Gray's stupid ice o my leg only to find a small girl that looked a lot like my parents gripping tightly to my leg._

 _"L-Laxus-nii-chan" She said ever so quietly and softly._

 _"What the hell?" I grumbled, I was completely dumbfounded by this girl, mostly cause the younger girls here are afraid of me yet this girl is hugging my leg so tightly i can feel her cold hands through my jeans._

 _"Let go of Laxus-san!" Freed yelled as he was held back by Bixlow and Evergreen._

 _"Freed. Leave the poor girl alone" Lisanna said with that cutesie voice of hers. I hate that voice sometimes but i think i was helpful for once because freed calmed down._

 _"Hello, my names Lisanna strauss, can i ask why you're hugging Laxus-sans leg?" Lisanna asked._

 _"My onii-chan" She said hugging my leg even tighter, everyone was silent._ **(Lilly-chan hates lisanna for some reason. sorry. i personally like her)**

 _"You're onii-chan? You're Laxus' younger sister?" Cana asked, why's she so calm about this?!_

 _"Ah, uh... Gray-san's my best friend Suiro's onii-chan and Laxus-nii-san is mine" the small girl said, that's when the old geezer decided to step out of his office._

 _"Lilly?! I thought your father sent you away?!" Gramps exclaimed,_

 _"H-Hyo-Hyozan left!" The girl bawled, Hyozan? The heck?!_

 _"When did he leave Lilly?"_

 _"7/7/777" She replied,_

 _"Just like Natsu.."_

 _"And Suiro" the girl chimed in_

 _"Suiro?" Gramps questioned._

 _"Gray-sans younger sibling" Lilly proclaimed_

 _"Doesn't Suiro mean 'Water Dragon'?" Freed asked and the small girl nodded_

 _"She's a water dragon slayer, i'm a glacier dragon slayer" The young girl smiled_

 _"Prove it" Evergreen said crossing her arms_

 _"Glacier dragon's Ice age!" the girl yelled and suddenly Lisanna,Freed and Bixlow were frozen in ice_

 _"Gomen, i can't control that yet" She mumbled hesitantly relieving the ice away from the three. I burst out Laughing_

 _"She's definitely my sister" I said picking her up_

 _"Gi-chan, is it alright if i joined Fairy Tail with suiro?" She asked looking hopeful at the old man._

 _"Sure thing" Gramps replied, At least i still have lilly, I must protect her from the darkness that took over my fathers heart.I must make sure neither of us fall into that abyss even if it costs me my life..._

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

After beating 20 teams to a pulp Fairy Tail team B were ranked 6th out of 8. Everyone had been amazed by the twin dragons of Fairy tail, but no one knew, their tail was just beginning...

* * *

 **Neko-chan: Sorry it took me so long, i had this written in my notebook for a week but i have been wayyy too tired to actually write it so i hope you can forgive me**

 **Lilly-chan: Nope**

 **Neko-chan: Fine, if you don't forgive me i will leave it until next month to post a new chapter**

 **Lilly-chan: YOu're so meeean**

 **Neko-chan: Says you,miss i'm gonna tell you something interesting and leave straight away**

 **Lilly-chan: *silence~***

 **Neko-chan: Ha! Hope you liked it, visit Lilly-chans page she has amazing stories! sorry my chapters are so short, i'll try making the next two longer... if i have the timeee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Neko-chan: *Cries* Lilly-chaaann~ Talk to me mooooreee~**

 **Lilly-chan: i do talk to you Neko-chan**

 **Neko-chan: But i'm jealous~ you always talk to your crush~ I wanna talk to you~**

 **Lilly-chan: Aww, I don't want to make you jealous, but, he's my crush..**

 **Neko-chan: *Sniffs* i'm still your best friend aren't i?**

 **Lilly-chan: *Hugs Neko-chan* Of course we are~**

 **Sting: Ugh, so mushy and girly**

 **Rogue: Yeah.. let's get out of here**

 **Neko-chan: HeY! Don't ruin the moment dummies!**

 **Rogue: Whatever, Neko-chan doesn't own fairy tail and she never will, i fear if she ever gets her hands on it**

 **Neko-chan: Rogue! Your so meannnn~**

* * *

 _ **Descriptions:**_

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look on her page and look at her picture)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or Lilly-chan, her hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the description of her looks is bad, look at my profile picture)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing._

* * *

"Maan~ Those girls... they look bored and kind of sad but they're actually kind of powerful, look at them drowning and freezing those guys and their teammates look petrified!" Orga exclaimed,

"The one with Purple/orangish-red eyes is sort of cute" Sting and Rogue said simultaneously. They looked t each other and smiled,.

"Sting, no, they're exceed suck!" Lector said folding his arms.

"I bet you liked that girl Exceed, you just won't admit it" Sting smirked. Lectors face went a little red and he scowled and looked away. Sting chuckled at his feline best friend.

"What about you Fro? That boy exceed kept looking at you" Sting teased. Froche pouted while blushing and looked at the floor.

"C'mon Froche, let's go for a walk around crocus for a while and leave these two to day dream" Lector said as he walked towards the door, Froche quickly followed with a deep blush still on her face

* * *

The twin dragons of fairy tail had now come out of death mode and the bar in their inn was full of laughter, The girls were bouncing off the walls with excitement and apologies. They were happy they kicked ass on their own but they were apologetic to the rest of their team because they took away their chance to fight, but Juvia smiled and told the, it was fine because her and 'Gray-sama' got to talk, their brothers just smiled and ruffled their hair and told them 'you just showed our competition how strong just two of Fairy tail members are' They then went back to talking so the girls went over to their exceeds who were watching sabertooths playback and they seemed rather interested in their exceeds.

"Yuri~ Does Lector interest you?" Suiro teased pointing at her exceed friend.

"Ren~ You seem rather intrigued by Froche" Lilly chimed in with a giggle

"Sting/Rogue look kinda cute i guess" Suiro and Lilly said simultaneously.

"Well _i_ think their rude and obnoxious" Yuri stated loudly with an angry blush on her face. Suiro and Lilly chuckled at her reaction, she so liked him.

"What about you Ren?" Lilly asked

"She's mean. I agree with Yuri!" Ren yelled his salmon fur barely containing his deep blush.

"C'mon Yuri, we're going for a walk!" Ren grumbled dragging his exceed twin out of the inn into the streets of crocus.

* * *

"Do you think we teased them too much?" Sting asked his mostly silent friend as they walked around.

"No, but they may have over-reacted a little" Rogue said in his always monotone voice though there was a small playful twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, that's true, her, i wonder if Suiro and Lilly teased their exceeds and they stormed out... imagine if they looked for them in a worried fluster and we met them in the exact same place" Sting Mused,

"Highly unlikely" Rogue muttered as they mindlessly walked to the Rose patch. To their utter surprise the girls were their but, they weren't alone, Laxus and Gray had tagged along.

"Uh, excuse us, have you seen two exceeds walking around here, one in a pink frog suit and on wearing a blue jacket?" Sting asked pretending he hadn't realized who they were. A low growl was heard from Laxus and Gray shot them an icy cold glare but,the girls smiled brightly at them.

"Shh... Come look at this" Suiro whispered beckoning them over, the two uneasily glanced at the girl's body guards. The girls noticed and walked up to them calmly

"C'mon but be quiet, you'll wake them otherwise" Lilly whispered gently as she gently took a hold of Stings wrist. Suiro did the same with Rogue and they gently tugged the two over to a rose bed. The girls shot their brothers warning glares. Sting and Rogue were utterly shocked at the sight in front of them. Their in the rose patch slept Lector and Froche huddled up with Yuri and Ren. They snickered wishing they had a photo lacrima to use.

"We took a photo already, it's great to blackmail them with" Suiro giggled as she showed Rogue who only glanced at the photo before he noticed the moonlight bouncing off of Suiro's now paler than pale blue hair.  
Sting was entranced at the sight before him Lilly's hair was a grayish white colour and the moonlight reflected off it making her hair look as if it were glowing all by itself. Of course their brothers were there so they boys stayed silent about it.

"Suiro, just grab the damn cat and let's go" Gray grumbled not liking how 'friendly' they were being.

"You too Lilly, The inns probably waiting for us to get back so they can lock up" Laxus said gruffly.

"You guys go, This is too cute to pass up" Lilly said watching her exceed intently.

"no, We're not leaving you here alone with two _Sabers_! Why the hell would we do that?!" Gray spat their name out as if it were poison in his mouth.

"Hey! They aren't that bad, can't we just befriend them?" Suiro said gently as she sat down watching her exceed as she cuddled up to Lector more.

"Are you insane!?" Laxus growled

"No, but i will put you in an _**ice age**_ for 2 weeks if you wake them up" Lilly growled back. We heard and audible gulp and they were off like bullets as they yelled 'be back by 2!' Which gave them an hour alone with the two cute saber boys... why did they want that again? they can't exactly talk to them properly!

* * *

 **Neko-chan: I'm gonna mention this again, i'm Suiro and MagicLilly is Well, she's lilly. they resemble what we can be like in person. We're protective of our friends and the ones we care about but we're kind of pushovers when it comes to confrontation about ourselves. well i'm not anyway. Lilly-chan is a hyperactive fun person, pm her if you're interested, she's amazing.**

 **Lilly-chan: *Blushes a lot***

 **Neko-chan: Yup, that just happened, if you want to get to know me, pm me if you like i'm always up for a chat, though i am shy. anywhoo i hope you liked the fluffy cuteness of the exceeds.**

 **Lector: I hate you**

 **Neko-chan: Yup same to you, you cocky little cat!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Neko-chan: Heya guys, i tried to add in a fight scene but it's probably really bad cause i'm not the best at writing fight scenes. and also Lilly-chan, I'm so sorry for being such a bitch towards you this past two weeks, it's just that for some reason or another i'm getting ignored and left by everyone and i didn't want you to leave me so i tried making things better but made them worse and ended up being a bitch to you, i'm so sooooo sorryyyyyyy!**

 **Lilly-chan: I might forgive you... maybe...**

 **Sting: C'mon Lilly, she's written fluff for you, can't you forgive her?**

 **Lilly-chan: not until i read this apparent fluff**

 **Neko-chan: Well, here you go everyone, i hope you like, and i own nothing but the oc's and the plot which Lilly-chan half owns. oh and the ages won't really add up the best so just deal with it.**

* * *

 _ **Descriptions:**_

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yur_ _i's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look on her page and look at her picture)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the description of her looks is bad, look at my profile picture)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but it's worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing._

* * *

Today it starts, The games and funnily enough the first battles are Rogue Vs Gray and Laxus Vs Sting, Suiro and Lilly sweatdropped at the announcement made, its like they knew of the friction between them, so the girls went and found their brothers worried they'd hurt them too much.

"Gray-nii-chan, Don't do anything Stupid! Rogues nice, he walked me back last night remember just so i was safe" Suiro Said softly hugging her brother trying hard to hide her feelings of sadness and worry.

"Alright, Alright, I don't hold any grudges against the emo dude but i'm not losing to them again, so i'm gonna beat that guy alright?" Gray Said looking down softly. He hugged Suiro back gently to ensure that she knew he meant what he said. This wasn't a normal thing, Usually Suiro like it and she'd run away a little afraid or Gray would be too embarrassed but at this point in time they kind of needed this hug.

* * *

"You go too far and i will put you in an ice age for a month" Lilly glowered

"Naww does litt'l lilly have a wittle crushy wushy?" Bixlow Teases.

"Seriously... Why are you three always hung around Laxus like pesky little flies. And no, he is just my friend so _back off_ " Lilly growled, she was so good at hiding the blush that crept onto her face and no one would have been able to see it if they were normal, but sadly for Lilly nothing gets past Laxus and the raijinshuu...

"Aww she's blushing! Who knew this little brat could look so adorable!" Freed teased, he still despised the fact that Lilly was Laxus' sister and that Laxus hadn't wanted to mention her but that was because he thought the raijinshuu would try and find her while his father was still in the guild and that would be a horrible thing because Laxus was so sure his father would have done something more than just send her away this time...

* * *

 _I got home to my dad and Gramps looking glum, i thought it was strange because mom was meant to be there with my new baby sibling... Why is everyone so sad and depressed? What happened?! Wheres mom?" Where's the baby?! As i looked at my dad, i knew what had happened, she must have past while she gave birth to my baby sister. She looked so fragile. I knew instantly that i'd do anything to protect this little shrimp._

 _"Don't get too attached to it son, It'll be leaving soon" My dad growled, glaring at the baby as if she were something vile and evil._

 _"Too late, i already decided to do anything i can to protect her small life" I said picking her sleeping form out of her cot gently and holding her protectively away from my father._

 _"Ivan, son, it isn't Lilly's fault, your grandmother died giving birth to me and i wasn't blamed, i was welcomed, It isn't like she tried to kill her mother" Gramps said with the most serious face i've ever seen him make, it made me respect him even more than i did._

 _"Makarov, You can't be serious the little runt will remind me of her mother too much" Dad said looking down at the floor almost pathetically, he really missed mom._

 _"Let her stay dad, i want to look after her like a real big brother" I said holding her tightly, i wasn't very old but i knew exactly what was happening._

 _"She can stay with me if you'd like" Gramps said walking over to me and Lilly, He took Lilly out of my small arms and held her with such pride._

 _"Fine, just make sure it stays out of my sight" Dad growled and he stormed out the room. That was the day the darkness first made a dent in my dad heart and with each passing day that darkness spread and grew until his whole heart was covered.  
A few days passed by and dad saw Lilly a few times but after a while he got worse and sent her away, a few years later a day after i turned 14 dad was expelled from the guild for his worst crime that would have jeopardised the entirety of Fairy Tail. I guess i always knew he has a growing darkness I just didn't want to believe it. 'i have always wanted to go out and find Lilly but if she had come back now, when father was like this, he'd surely harm her, and i wouldn't be able to protect the cute innocent girl that i care for. Everyday I saw dad getting worse the more grateful i was the she was sent away, one day on my tenth birthday i realized why he sent her away, He didn't want her to see him like this, he didn't want his little girl to grow up and see what he had become. This was his way of protecting her precious life._

* * *

"Sh-shut up! I'm not blushing!" Lilly yelled, Evergreen smirked teasingly

"You liiike him" Freed teased again in a way it was funny how he'd come so far to accepting Lilly, at first he wouldn't even talk to her without glaring at her.

"Oh shut up! And stop smiling at me like that Ever or i'll tell them about you and Elf-" Lilly was interrupted by Evergreen putting a hand over her mouth and hissing something unhearable to the others. Everyone stopped shocked when Laxus began Laughing at them.

"I'll try not to hurt pretty boy too much and i'll try not to aim for the brat's face" He said once he had finished laughing. "Now run along back to the water dragon she seems to be waiting for you to save her from 'Team flaim head' and the popsicle stick that is her brother" Lilly smiled at the names he called them and thanked her brother. She then ran back towards Suiro who was hiding behind Gray as his friends teased her relentlessly about Rogue

* * *

 **20 minutes ago with Gray and Suiro...**

"Promise not to hurt him too badly oni-san" Suiro pleaded quietly to her brother as his team and Juvia walked up to them

"Sure, I won't hurt your little friend too much" Gray smiled softly down at her, She hid behind him as Natsu,Erza,Lucy and Juvia greeted them.

"Hey Suiro!" Lucy smiled looking round behind Gray.

"H-Hi" Suiro squeaked shyly hiding even more.

"Still shy with us i see" Lucy sighed but she said it with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, Gomen, it's just that you're a-all just s-so cool a-and p-pretty" Suiro whispered, Only Natsu heard it loud and clear. He had a brilliant idea and decided to sneak up behind her and bear hug her.

"Natsu! Don't be mean!" Lucy chastised.

"Aww, c'mon Luce, what she just said was pretty kawaii! Ya gettin' jealous of the water dragon?" He smirked as he placed Suiro back on the floor as soon as her feet where on the floor she ran towards her brother and hid again.

"Go flirt some where else you two" Gray grumbled.

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants to hug Gray-sama's little sister too" Juvia squealed happily.

"Gray... Help.." Suiro squeaked rather uncomfortably.

"Suiro you have to practise hugging people so you can hug your little boyfriend" Gray teased, The group stopped what they were doing and looked at Suiro in shock, mouths hanging agape eyes as wide as saucers.

"Gray... I really hate you sometimes" Suiro Grumbled.

"Love you too my little water dragon" Gray smiled mischievously.

"Who's this guy? We must meet him!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Suiro,I thought you liked us"

"Juvia thinks it's cute Suiro-san has someone she likes like Juvia likes Gray-sama!"

"Graay! Save me from your crazy, creepy friends and girlfriend!" Suiro Whined as she still hid behind Gray.

"Oh...no you don't, Go hide behind your precious Rogue~" Gray teased and once again everyone was silent but within a split second Gray was hit by a Tsunami, Everyone was silent and then they burst out laughing.

"So~ You like the Emo dude, The sabertooth guy?"Natsu asked with an amused look in his eyes.

"No! He's just a _friend_!" Suiro said emphasising the word friend and looking away to hide her heated face.

"Awwm thats so cute!" Lucy gushed

"Lucy~Don't you staaaart!" Suiro whined

"Suiro! C'mon Laxus' fight is about to start, come watch it with me!" Lilly yelled as she ran over and grabbed Suiro's wrist tugging her away.

"Oh my god, Thank you!" Suiro breathed when they were far enough away from her brother and his crazy friends.

"ehehehe, you're not safe from me though. So~ You like Rogue the emo one?!"Lilly questioned with a smirk

"What about you liking Sting?" Suiro countered with a light blush on her face. Lilly blushed a deep red colour rivaling that of Erza's gorgeous hair.

"Okay, okay, lets just watch the damn fight" Lilly mumbled and turned to watch Laxus and Sting begin their intense battle.

* * *

"Seems like Lilly's taken a liking to you" Laxus mumbled as they stood facing each other ready to start off the fight which everyone knew was going to be intense.

"Let me guess, you don't like the fact that you're baby sister's fallen for me" Sting smirked proud of his taunting.

"To be honest no, I hate the fact she likes you yeah, but the thing i hate most is the fact that you might like her back and you could hurt her, and no one hurts my sister" Laxus growled, Stings smirk grew, He was happy, he really did like the purple eyed Dreyar but he'd never admit that to anyone who wasn't Rogue, Frosch or Lector. So he wasn't about to admit it to Lilly's older, very protective, brother and the whole of Fiore. His smirk was sort of short lived when an electrified fist connected with his face. Sting snarled and tried to send a Light dragon roar Laxus' way but he missed as Laxus dodged.

"You've gotta do better than that Brat" Laxus yelled.

"Light Dragons... Talons!" **(Fyi i am making most of these moves up i apologies for the inaccuracy and the very bad fight scene)** Sting yelled and he repeatedly scratched Laxus and cut his right cheek. Laxus snarled not liking how overly confident this dick was being. He was a lot like Natsu in certain ways and that worried him a little, he needed to finish this quickly before this asshole decided to get serious.

"Lightning dragon...ROAR!" The lightning hit Sting directly, Sting was on the floor and he was cursing himself for underestimating this guy, He listened closely to the crowd for some reason, he could hear the excitement of everyone yelling for him to get up and fight again but one voice stood out from the rest. 'Sting! Get up, Please be okay!' Instead of adrenaline and excitement this soft gentle voice was full of worry. This person was genuinely worried for him and his well being, he stood up feeling a little dizzy and queasy but he looked around the stadium trying to find the owner of that voice.

"That's Lilly's voice you can hear, she's worried about you now" Laxus said walking towards Sting slowly.

"Shut up! I don't care! She's probably just like the rest of the dumb slutty whore fangirls!" Sting growled, he regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Lightning crashed down from the clear blue sky, Everyone in the Fairy tail guild fell silent and cowered away from the arena a little.

"Don't you **_DARE_** say that about her!" Laxus yelled as he repeatedly punched Sting with lightning covering his fist. He may have gone a little a wall because a few minutes later his fists were being froze in place and Sting was on the floor unconscious.

"Laxus! What the hell! Didn't you hear the bell the indicated the end of the match?! Why'd you go all crazy on him like that?!" Lilly yelled as she dragged him off out of the arena.

"He insulted you!" Laxus growled. No one said anything bad about Laxus' sister and lives to talk about it. No. one. Sting was going to pay...

* * *

 **Neko-chan: Gomen, gomen, i'm bad a fight scenes i hope it was dramatic enough for you, next chapter we'll have Gray vs Rogue, that'll be fun ne?**

 **Lilly-chan: Eh, not sure if i forgive you, but it was better than i expected... maybe**

 **Neko-chan: I hope everyone enjoyed, also i hope you all have an awesome halloween if i'm not here to post a creepy one shot (That will probably complete shit) I hope you enjoyed that fight and i hope to write again soon, sorry if it confuses you just tell me and i'll explain things. I know you probably hate it when writers ask but... please review i wanna know how to make it better and more interesting cause as you can see i suck at fight scenes and sad things. Gomen!**

 **Rogue: don't put yourself down Neko, we like this story don't we Sting**

 **Sing: *pouts in the corner* I'd never call Lilly a whore or a slut, Neko you're so mean~**

 **Neko-chan: Gomen, but it get better okaii?**

 **Sting: *nods***

 **Neko-chan and Lilly-chan: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review it means a lot to us, Arigato!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(** **blog/lazylandwolf - there is a picture of the oc's on my tumblr that Lilly-chan drew so check it out)**

 **Neko-chan: Senpai notice me!**

 **Lilly-chan: What?**

 **Neko-chan: Notice me!**

 **Lilly-chan: I am-**

 **Neko-chan:NO! NOTICE ME!**

 **Lilly-chan: What do you want Neko?**

 **Neko-chan: *mumbles* A best friend that listens**

 **Lilly-chan: YOU CAN'T BLOODY WELL SAY MUCH!**

 **Neko-chan: anyway, i wanna say something, a friend of mine and Lilly-chan has been subjected to a stupid thing. They had a review on one of her stories and basically it said they'd report them for putting an A/N chapter up and she was stressed. but i have done it before and none of you guys have complained but what pissed me off is that this person came and messaged this girl and said that they won't report her if she reads and leaves a positive review on her fanfiction.**

 **Lilly-chan: THIS IS NOT RIGHT!**

 **Neko-chan: Exactly, if you do this to anyone, i will tell you now, it scares them and depresses them. DO NOT DO IT!**

* * *

 _ **Descriptions:**_

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look at** **blog/lazylandwolf** **)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the description of her looks is bad, look at**_ **blog/lazylandwolf** _ **)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like it's glowing._

* * *

"Sting?" A soft voice said. My head was pounding. I knew i crossed a line when i called Lilly a slutty Fangirl whore but I had my _personal_ reasons.

"Sting? Are you alright?" Is that an angel calling my name? I'm not surprised the lightning bastard killed me after what i said.

"Jeez Sting, open your goddamn eyes!" What the? I slowly opened my eyes only to squint them closed again from the bright light of the pure white room. I opened the again and a face covered the bright light in the room. Her face was shaded and blurry for a while, when my eyes finally focused on the girl's face i realised it was Lilly. Shit.

"Sting? are you okay?" Lilly's voice seemed like it was laced with worry, but she wouldn't worry about me.. someone who said something like that about her.

"Uh.. Yeah, why're you here?" I replied, i was confused, why would she come see me? I'm sure Laxus would have told her about what i had said, and i'm pretty damn sure he wouldn't let her come anywhere near me.

"Making sure you're okay after Laxus almost killed you. Sorry he get's a little protective but.. what you said was a little harsh and Judgemental" Lilly said as she sat down next to the bed.

"Yeah. Sorry, wanted to rile him up a bit since he was going easy on me" I said my voice getting all hoarse. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn up a little.

"Ah... Well next time. Don't insult me. It irritated and hurt me. I didn't believe you'd even _think_ i was like those slutty whore of fangirls" Lilly said with a little more force than before. I knew she was pissed.

"Sorry, I, uh.. I guess I didn't think about your feelings" I lied looking away from her sad expression.

"I guess Laxus was right, you really do only think about yourself don't you" Lilly said sadness covering her tone.

"NO, YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" I yelled. I kept my face towards the wall, I did not want this girl to think of my like that. She's the only one i want to know the _real_ Me. It hurt, she made my heart hurt, but i didn't mind it. It was a good kind of hurt.

"What've I got wrong Sting? You think of you before anyone else!" Lilly said standing from her chair in a rage.

"No, I don't! What i said before, about not considering your feelings. it was a lie, i knew what i said would hurt you, but i said it anyway because i didn't want anyone to find out-" I choked out as fast as i could before I stopped when the door opened.

"Sting? Why is there a _fairy_ in your room?" Minerva said narrowing her eyes at lilly. Crap! I used to date her. If I say anything wrong here.. lilly could get hurt.

"Sorry, I came to make sure my idiotic brother did any permanent damage, oh and i forgot to mention i punished him for going overboard on you" Lilly said softly, with an ever so calm and caring aura around her. How'd she do that? She just completely changed her facial expression and tone to scary and i will kill you to i'm so cute i cant harm a fly.

"what happened to your eye?" Minerva asked, Lilly stiffened a little, that's when i noticed the bruised eye She'd been hiding.

"oh.. uh.. on the way over here i walked into a lampost" Lilly said giggling a little as she scratched the back of her head nervously. Walked into a lampost my ass, she had a fight!

"Well, thanks for dropping by, I'm sure Sting is happy for you're concern" Minerva smiled, what was that? i didn't think she liked the fairy's much?!

"Haha, no, i think i just agitated him with it. sorry, i'll leave now" Lilly said bowing politely.

"Oh, no no, i was just checking up on him since he was in pretty bad shape when we brought him here, Me and Rufus are going to watch Rogue and Gray's fight, seems interesting" Minerva said as she placed down a basket of cookies then left the room faster that i thought she would.

"Would you like me to leave?" Lilly asked softly not looking in his direction.

"No, stay, i want to explain to you something that's a little difficult to explain."

* * *

"I'm scared Gray... please don't hurt him" I said to no-one in particular, I was worried, i didn't want Rogue to get hurt, it was a strange feeling really.

"I'll be fine" A familiar monotone voice said from behind me, making me jump.

"R-R-Rogue...i.. u-um... h-how's S-Sting-s-san?" I stuttered in a flustered mess... i have never gotten this flustered before... what's wrong with me?!

"He's fine, Lilly's with him.. i think he might confess to her" Rogue chuckled, i giggled at his playful tone, it was strangely nice to hear him use a tone that wasn't monotonous. "So, why're you worried more bout me than you are about you're big brother Gray?" He had a mischievous glint in his eye, something i wasn't going to let him see that i know it's there. But... it's hard when you're a flustered mess around people.

"oh...uh... I was.. uh... just worried y-you'd say something s-s-stupid like S-Sting-san" I said looking back out the window trying to ignore the fact that he's here...

"I'm not that stupid. I'd rather not piss Gray off by hurting you" Rogue said Walking closer to the window, Crap.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked getting a lot more self conscious as he got closer and stood right next to me.

"Well, what Sting said hurt Lilly's feelings, correct?" Rogue said looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Y-Yeah, It also pissed her off" I replied, making sure there was a Droy sized gap between us.

"I don't want to do that to you, you're an interesting friend" Rogue said turning to find me at least a meter away from him, he sweat dropped.

"G-gomenasai" I said softly, i think i looked a tiny bit panicked and i was a little sad he said i was just a friend. though i guess it's better than acquaintance.

"I see, You're uncomfortable around me is it because i'm a part of Saber-"

"No! Th-That's not it. i-it's just because y-you're uh.. a boy... a-and L-Lilly isn't here" I said as i felt my face reddening as i talked.

"Ah.. so you're always like this when you're alone? You try and act confident around your friends and family. Why?" Rogue asked as if he were trying to figure me out.

"So they don't worry" I whispered, though i knew he heard me...

"They worry because you're not confident?" I shook my head

"They worry because i get panic attacks when i'm too stressed or.. if i'm to.. nervous. So if i'm confident and not showing them my nerves or fear they don't have to worry about me especially when they're in a battle and then they can focus on worrying about themselves" Rogue stayed silent as i finished speaking, what would he think of me? A dragon slayer afraid of everything. I entranced myself on my shoes. Rogue was suddenly in front of me and just as i looked up he hugged me gently but it was also tight.

"R-Rogue?" I asked slightly confused but, i didn't hate the soft hug, it was comforting.

"Sorry... you looked like you needed a hug. i didn't mean to startle you" Rogue said as he reluctantly began to pull away but he stopped when he felt my arms wrap around him.

"Thanks, i kinda needed this" I said though it was muffled by his cloak thing.

* * *

"Suiro! Suiro! Where'd you go-" Lucy's voice stopped as she saw the cute embrace between the two dragon slayers. She slowly backed away to drag Natsu and Gray but it was to late... They'd already seen them.

"Oi! Emo Freak! Get away from my sister!" Gray yelled.

"GRAY!" Lucy yelled, though it was in vain cause he didn't listen. In a split second Gray had punched Rogue and Suiro had used something like Juvia's water lock but it's basically a cage made of water that is unfreezable it's called **'** _ **water enclosure'**_

"What the hell Suiro!" Gray yelled trying and failing to freeze the cage to break out of it.

"Stop it! Just Stop Gray! Don't assume he;s doing something. All he was doing was comforting me!" Suiro yelled. Everyone fell silent. Suiro hardly ever yelled like that at Gray but when she did you knew she was pissed and what she yelled would result in her running off in tears. She was extremely sensitive.

"Why was _he_ the one comforting it something you couldn't tell your family about, or Lilly So you go to someone you barely even know?!" Gray yelled back, he was equally pissed.

"NO! He found me here! would you just stop with you're pathetic hatred for him, why do you even hate him?! He hasn't even done anything!" Suiro yelled as tears formed in her eyes, that wasn't a good sign. Everyone knew it wasn't a good sign.

"I'm going home. Get someone else to take my place in the stupid games" She grumbled, she was trembling with sadness and anger. She the proceeded to storm off. Lucy glares at the boys and ran after Suiro to try and calm and comfort the poor girl.  
After 10 minutes of pure silence, the water cage around Gray disappeared. Rogue stayed where he was on the floor. He wanted to figure this girl out, she had so many different personalities she showed people to protect herself, he wanted to get to know them all and then find out which one is her true personality.

"Damn it" He heard Gray punch a wall behind him, he seemed a little pissed off.

"Gray. Can I ask you something?" Rogue's voice cut through the rapidly building tension

"What?" Gray spat, he was blaming everyone else other than himself for everything that just happened.

"Why're you so Protective of her?" Rogue asked softly, Gray was a little shocked at this. He thought the saber cunt would say something smart ass like.  
Gray sat down and leaned against the wall he had just punched, he sighed then told the story of his past and Suiro's kidnapping.

"Do you think she's more confident now?" Rogue questioned as Gray finished, Gray shook his head.

"I know she acts confident to stop us worrying. I know she has terrible confidence especially around guys. She can't talk to the guys in the guild without stuttering, and that includes Pantherlily and he's a cat!" Gray said throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"That's what I was comforting her about" Rogue Said quietly but it was just loud enough for Gray to hear. Everything went silent.

"Gray/Rogue, It's almost time for your fight, get your asses out there" Erza and Minerva yelled at the two Who were sat in an eery silence. They both stood and walked away without speaking a work, The tension was rising...

* * *

 **Neko-chan: Happy halloween guys, sorry about the rant earlier**

 **Lilly-chan: I wasn't paying attention.**

 **Neko-chan: Oooof course you weren't**

 **Lilly-chan: Happy halloween**

 **Neko-chan:I was going to do a halloween oneshot but i don't do scary or creepy so it'd be bad plus i've had no inspiration, so maybe next year.**

 **Lilly-chan: Bye**

 **Neko-chan: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the spooky night :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Neko-chan: Yoo, apparently according to a certain person *Cough* Lilly *cough* said i don't update enough so if this is short i blame her.**

 **Lilly-chan: Way to be subtle.**

 **Neko-chan: You thought i was trying to be subtle?**

 **Lilly-chan: Siiiilence~~~**

 **Neko-chan: *Laughs Evily***

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look at** **blog/lazylandwolf** **)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the description of her looks is bad, look at**_ **blog/lazylandwolf** _ **)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

"Suiro? Are you okay?" Lucy's voice sounded through the locked wooden door, Suiro sniffled quietly and continued to pack her things as quickly and neatly as she could, she wanted to leave right now...

"Suiro, open the door, Yuri's worried about you, Do you want us to get Lil-"

"No! Just... I just want to be left alone right now" Suiro said as she lay on the bed stuffing her teary face into the soft fluffy pillow,

"Alright, well, i'm going to check on the fight but I'm leaving Loke and Aries here, feel free to talk to the" Lucy said through the door, Suiro waited a while until she couldn't hear Lucy's footsteps anymore before walking towards the door and opening it too see noone. She decided now was her chance to leave. She placed a note on Lilly's bed which explained where she had gone.  
Suiro grabbed her suitcase and walked ever so quietly out her room. She almost made it out the inn when she was trapped in soft pink wool.

"Aries! Let me go!" Suiro yelled

"S-sorry.. Lucy asked us not to let you leave the inn, S-sorry" Aries said shying away, Suiro just growled.

"Someone's grumpy, it's not nice to growl at your Nakama Princess" Loke said standing protectively in front of Aries,

"Well you're not being obvious are you Leo, just ask the poor girl out already" Suiro Grumbled

"Oh, who took your chocolate today? You're so grumpy" Loke said using a pouty face only to earn himself another growl and a deadly glare from the water dragon. Suiro decided now would be a great time to escape as they weren't really paying attention so she sent her signature Tsunami their way. After the wool had vanished Suiro grabbed her suitcase and made a run for it.

* * *

"Sting... I have to go, Suiro's doing something and she's upset. I'll be back as soon as i can" Lilly said standing from the bed and releasing his hand. She felt really horrible, he'd just told her his feelings and she's leaving as if she's afraid or making excuses to avoid the topic of how she feels for him.

"How do you know?" Sting asked, he narrowed his eyes scrutinizing her. Of course he didn't believe her... Lilly sighed and showed him her ankle bracelet that had a tear drop charm on it, It symbolized Suiro's magic.

"This. It tells me if she's sad, hurt or in trouble. She has one too but her charm is a snowflake. I _have_ to make sure she's okay" Lilly said, she didn't want to tell him about Suiro's weakness, just incase he was you know.. using her to get their guards down to them harm them.

"Let me go with you" Lilly's head turned really quickly to look at Sting wide eyed.

"No, you're not walking or running or even flying around in your condi-" Lilly's voice was cut short when Stings lips crashed into hers. Lilly's eyes were as wide as possible but after a few seconds she kissed him back, That's when shit started to happen. Laxus burst in, the two dragon slayers jumped apart but they were just a tad bit too slow.

"What the fuck are you doing! He called you a slut earlier! Then you come here and you kiss the fucker!" Laxus yelled.

"Laxus, Sit and calm the fuck down before i freeze your ass again" Lilly said crossing her arms and glaring at Laxus.

"Shut it! I don't care if you like him, and i sure as hell couldn't give a rats ass to whether or not he likes you. but right now Suiro is missing and Gray's freaking out" Laxus yelled, Everything went deathly silent, Lilly stared at Laxus blankly taking in what he had just yelled before speeding out the door.

"Now then.. Time to kill you" Laxus growled as he turned to Sting but before Laxus could do anything Lilly ran back in grabbed Sting and dragged him out the room quickly.

* * *

Lilly ran as fast as she could to her room, she was silently hoping Suiro would be sat on her bed reading her favourite book, but all she was met with when she basically knocked the door down was an empty room and a not that read:

 _**Lilly,**_

 _I'm sorry i left without saying anything, you were a little busy with a certain blonde haired blue eyed dragon slayer  
_ _(I hope you guys confessed your undying love to each other!)  
I left because of Gray, he's become paranoid thanks to what happened with Sting, you and Laxus, He even punched Rogue because he hugged me.  
Gray just went too overboard so i think it's best I leave. Please don't come after me, by the time you've read this i'll be at home on my own, look after Yuri for me please! oh and tell Lucy i'm sorry.  
I may have to hurt Loke and Aries if they don't let me go. I'll watch the rest of the games from home, tell Wendy i hope she's alright._

 _Have fun and kick ass!_

 _Suiro._

"She.. Left?" Lilly whispered. She stood there hands shaking, rage and sadness overwhelmed her. She stormed out the room, though Sting tried his best to stop her, and she stormed right up to Gray who was in a fit of panic.

"Lilly, why are you the most annoyed? She's Grays sibling" Natsu asked as Lilly shoved past shoving the note into his face.

"YOU'RE THE REASON SHE LEFT! IF YOU'D JUST LEFT HER ALONE SHE'D STILL BE HERE AS HER HAPPY SELF BUT NO SHE'S OFF CRYING SOMEWHERE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T IGNORE YOU'RE STUPID PETTY _NEED_ TO PROTECT HER!" Lilly yelled the she ran out the inn to search for her friend, her ankle bracelet wouldn't stop sending the pain and sadness Suiro was feeling but the feeling of pain mixed with fear was so much stronger than sadness. Lilly was getting worried, she had to find Suiro!

* * *

I finally made it to the train station when i bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry" I squeaked quietly and tried to walk around them, but a hand stopped me.

"You didn't apologies for bumping into me kid" A harsh yet a kind voice spoke, it reminded me of Jellal's voice but that was impossible him and Erza where hanging out somewhere. I shivered and turned to him. This happens a lot of the time so i know what i need to do.

"S-sorry, I-it's h-hard f-for me t-to speak u-up" I said looking up at his face with my 'i'm sorry i'm shy' face, thats when i notice this guy looks a LOT like Jellal but it was impossible. Jellal didn't have those staffs or anything.

"If that's so, why aren't you with someone?" The Jellal look-alike asked in a kinder voice

"T-their w-waiting f-for me on t-the t-train" I lie,

"Would you like me to walk you to them? Just incase you bump into someone meaner next time" He smiled, okay that proves this guys isn't Jellal, Jellal never smiles.

"N-no thanks, I-I'll be fine" I smiled, it was kind of him to ask but if he walked me onto the train he'd figure out i lied and i dont want to bother him. I thanked the Jellal look-alike for his offer but i walk towards the train without him. I almost made it onto the train when i was grabbed from behind, i was frightened and tried to scream for help but a hand covered my mouth and my nose cutting off my air supply. After a few moments everything went black.

I woke up and fear overwhelmed every inch of my body, i was shaking uncontrollably.

"Ha, look at the weak little fairy, it's shaking in fear" A thunderous unfamiliar voice sounded.

"Is she really Gray's sister, one of the Twin dragons of fairy tail?" A female voice with no emotion sounded, i recognise that voice from somewhere... but where?

"Yeah, she's the one. Now let's teach her a lesson for messing with Rogues feelings" The thunderous voice growled. The sound of their footsteps got louder as they got closer, of course I enabled my water cage round myself, I'm not stupid, I was blindfolded handcuffed and I had a disgusting gag in my mouth, I was _NOT_ going to _LET_ myself be injured or kidnapped. wait.. Did that guy say I was playing with Rogues feelings? I tried to ask them what they meant but i had forgotten about the gag.

"How can the bitch still use her power? We put anti-magic cuffs on her!" The female voice exclaimed in shock and rage. I rolled my eyes, though these idiots couldn't see, they had got scammed by the black market.

"Well, We can still injure the Bitch. not like she can keep the stupid cage thing up for long plus your magic loves water" The thunderous voice spoke again, I shivered, I need to figure out who they are.

"Pisces" Wait thats Yukino's Spirit! Dont tell me she's the one attacking me?! A few moments after the spirit was called my water cage was broken, brilliant... now they're free to harm me. Gray's gonna be so mad at me.. if i live... and he must be worried. As I began loosing consciousness from the pain I heard a door open and everything went quiet besides myself groaning in pain. I must have so many injuries.

"SUIRO!Are you okay?!" Who is that, I dont recognise this voice. My gag and blindfold where taken off quickly but with so much care as if not to injure me further. I squinted at the new found light but there holding me protectively was Rogue. No,No,No.I-I want Fairy Tail, Not Rogue.. I-I want to go home. I felt tears running down my face and i shoved my face into Rogues cloaked chest. I must've fallen unconscious from the pain and loss of blood because when I woke I heard Fairy Tail arguing in the background. Ugh, I can't move without everything hurting. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Grays voice said softly, I smiled, at least he isn't yelling yet.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry" I croaked, My mouth was so dry.. Wait a second, this is the infirmary... Wasn't i in a dungeon before?

"Confused?" Gray asked. I nodded in reply only to wince in pain.

"You were attacked by two members of Sabertooth and that Rogue guy saved you and brought you here" Gray grumbled.

"L-Lilly? Where's Lilly?" I ask, I didn't want to stay on the topic of Rogue and I have things to tell her.

"She's waiting outside... she may yell at you... and once you're all better..You're grounded, You are not to leave the inn unless it's for participation in the games or unless you're with more that two other members of our guild. And no the exceeds don't count." Gray sid sitting at the end of my bed.

"Okay" I replied simply, To be honest I didn't want to go outside for a while anyway. Gray smiled then turned to the door.

"you guys can come in now" Gray said loudly, the door sprung open and Lilly was instantly hugging, then the rant began.

"Do you realize how worried you made me! Never mind Gray! Did you not think about people who might want to hurt you! Just look at what happened this time!" She yelled.

"Lilly.. I...I just wanted to go home" I whisper

"Then why didn't you come find me?!"

"You where busy.. I can do things on my own! Or at least i thought i could" Lilly's face softened.

"You can. Just.. not during the Grand Magic Games" She said softly.

"Are you all mad at me?" I asked giving them all my puppy dog eyes.

"No... But Sabertooth will Pay" Gray answered for the others his eyes showed deep hatred, Natsu had his mischievous grin on his face too and Lucy, Erza and Wendy had really scary faces.

"No, Don't create any more bad blood between our guilds. Remember that i like Rogue and if you do something that hurts him I won't forgive you" I said looking at Gray with the most serious look i could muster at that point in time. Everything fell silent until someone at the door coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt..."

* * *

 **Neko-chan: Muahahahahahahah enjoy that cliffhanger i know Lilly-chan will**

 **Lilly-chan: I hate you**

 **Neko-chan: Love you too Lilly-chan *Smiles innocently***

 **Lilly-chan: Whatever.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Neko-Chan: heyooo, i finished this on wednesday but i'm only writing it now cause im bored and there's a storm outside.**

 **Lilly-chan: Wimp**

 **Neko-chan: shut up, i dont like loud noises!**

 **Lilly-chan: What are you a cat?**

 **Neko-chan: Maybe...**

 **Lilly-chan: ~Siiiiillleennnccceee~**

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look at** **blog/lazylandwolf** **)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the description of her looks is bad, look at**_ **blog/lazylandwolf** _ **)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

Everyone walked out the room leaving Suiro and Rogue alone to talk... though some may not have been please to let it happen and glared at the Saber member on their way out of the room.

* * *

I walk back to my and Suiro's room in the inn and I find myself face to face with a pissed off Dragon Slayer.

"You're grounded too, you are not to leave the inn without any guild members with you, no those fucking cats don't count, if you Disobey me again you will be out of the guild and you will not talk to any members of it. And that _Includes_ Suiro! You _will_ stay away!" Laxus growled, then he stormed out the room locking the door. He meant Business. I stood there tears brimming in my eyes. I wanted to scream but i didn't get the chance.

"Yo" I jumped and turned towards the balcony where the voice came from.

"S-Sting" I said shocked only to have my mouth covered by his han.

"Shh, I'm not meant to be here" Sting whispered, I gave him an irritated look that said 'well duuh'

"I heard what the Lightning bastard yelled. Sucks you're stuck here... kind of like Rapunzel being locked up inside that tower" Sting said in a hushed voice taking his hand away from my mouth. I couldnt help spluttering at the comparison.

"really? You're comparing this situation to a disney film? So, does that make you the prince that comes to my rescue" I tease

" _handsome_ prince. And that Makes you my princess." Sting smirked stepping closer to me as I desperately tried to hide my blush. My mind was going a million miles a minute trying to come up with something to say back to him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We panicked and I shoved Sting into my wardrobe... not my smartest idea.

"Lilly~ Why's the door locked" Bickslows voice called, i mentally slapped myself, that's right Laxus locked the door.

"Sorry Bickslow, Your dumb ass leader locked the door" I said through the door

"Wow, he's really got you on a tight leash. Probably because Raven Tails here" Bickslow Said, I froze... Dad's guild is here?

"W-wait, Does that mean... Dad's here?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Yup" Bickslow answered casually. I fell to my knees with a loud thump. It was a loud enough for Laxus to come running thinking i was trying to escape.

"Lilly!" He yelled bursting through the door. I was there next to my bed huddled u shivering from pure fear and hatred.

"Dad's.. Here" Lilly Whimpered.

* * *

Sting felt a teensy bit awkward in the wardrobe surrounded by Lilly's clothes. He could also hear everything that was going on outside. Why was she afraid of her father?  
After a while he must've fallen asleep because he was woken by falling in a heap on the wooden floor.

"ooofff" He groaned as he hit the floor.

"Shh, you should go quickly before Laxus and his followers get here" Lilly Whispered. Sting Groaned and lazily got up.

"I just remembered something i wanted to tell you, Yukino's been kicked out of the games for what she did to Suiro, she left the guild this morning" Sting said in a hushed tone.

"What? Why" Lilly asked, she hadn't been told who attacked Suiro out of Saber tooth, though she did as repeatedly.

"Yukino is one of the members who attacked... you didn't know this did you" Sting Trailed off feeling stupid. Lilly shook her head looking like she was about to kill someone. She was about to yell and swear to get revenge when she heard the yells of her brothers friends. Sting grabbed a pen then Lilly's hand and wrote a number on it. Once he was finished he winked and mouthed 'call me' and he ran out the balcony door. Before Lilly could process what just happened the 'cheery' bunch came into the room bearing gift... Alcohol, and lot's of it. Lilly, sweat dropped.

"uh, guys? Whatcha doing here?" She asked dumbfounded by the sight.

"Celebrating! Laxus told us to bring you down. You'll never guess who's back" Evergreen cheered. She then scrutinised Lilly's clothes. They were her grand magic games uniform. **(It's what MagicLilly drew before it's on my tumblr if you want to check it out. my names lazylandwolf)** She shoved the boys out and locked the door.

"You _must_ change, you'll never make a good impression looking like that." She said 'Oh crap...' was lilly's final thoughts before Evergreen began ransacking her closet for a normal dress, which she did not own since the only dress Lilly owned was the one she was wearing Evergreen decided to go with a night sky t-shirt and black jeans that looked adorable on Lilly. Lilly sighed and changed quickly. Evergreen put her hair into one long plat and even let Lilly use her lipgloss! Within the space of 15 minutes Lilly was changed from looking like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards into looking like she woke up like this., Evergreen dragged Lilly down the stairs where everyone was waiting for them. They could hear Lilly's complaints for leaving her room before they had even reached the staircase.

"Presenting, the now Prettified Lilly Dreyer" Evergreen yelled and shoved Lilly out into the lounge.

"Evergreen~ I should go back to my room" Lilly said trying to walk out when her wrist was grabbed by Bickslow.

"Laxus! You're sisters here as you requested!" He yelled drunkenly

"Why's you want me? I was about to call Suiro to see if she was okay" Lilly lied.

"Look who just got back sis" Laxus said pointing at the man next to him

"It's been a while, Lil's"

* * *

Everything was silent. Too silent for Suiro's liking but, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Uh.. Th-thanks.. For uh.. saving me.. and.. sorry i caused so much trouble" Suiro whispered shyly effectively breaking the deathly silence.

"You didn't. It was my fault, Something happened in the fight and my guild mates blamed you but it was my fault they did this" Rogue replied, he couldn't look at her straight in her eyes, he felt so ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry. I probably was to blame in some way. and it isnt like i almost died or anything" Suiro said trying her best to smile at him.

"Sorry" He mumbled before he stood up to leave.

"Please don't go" Suiro said quickly, Rogue stopped in his tracks. He wondered why? Why'd she blamed herself and not him? Why'd she want him to stay? And why could he feel her small arms hugging him? Rogue turned his head and his heart pounded loudly at the sight before him. She'd gotten up and hugged him?! No! She'll make herself worse, He turned around and picked her up bridal style.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, it's too much stress on your body" He said placing her back on the comfy bed.

"Please. Don't. Leave me" Suiro repeated breathlessly, her fever had risen. Rogue didn't know what to do so he yelled,

"She's getting worse, Please help!"

Wendy ran and Porlyusica ran in and pushed Rogue away from the girl.

"What happened" Wendy asked urgently

"All she did was got out of bed and walked a few steps, i stopped her and placed her back but she went like that" Rogue explained in a pit of panik

* * *

Wendy was monitoring the sleeping Suiro while Rogue was fighting off sleep.

"Rogue-san, Go home and get some rest, the games are still on in the morning" Wendy said rather amused by his determination to stay awake.

"No, she asked me not to leave her so i wont" He replied. Wendy giggled and thought ' _he liiiiiiiiikes her'_

"there's a spare bed next to this one, use it if you want to rest a while" Wendy said as she left, Rogue nodded and thanked her.

"I'm sorry Suiro" He whispered, he gently kissed the hand he was holding before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

 **Neko-Chan: This chapter was difficult for me because i didn't know how to structure it, sorry if its a little crap.**

 **Lilly-chan: ~Daydreaming of Sting and her in Rapunzel~**

 **Neko-chan: Don't let it go to your head.**

 **Lilly-chan: Who's the other guy Laxus introduces me to?**

 **Neko-chan: Wait and find out.**

 **Lilly-chan: ~Pouts~ Cruel!**

 **Neko-chan: That's what i'm here for muaahahahahahah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Neko-Chan: Lilly-chan you're my life counselor now**

 **Lilly-chan: Uhmm What?**

 **Neko-chan: A gemini's best life counselor is an Aquarius**

 **Lilly-chan: I'm changing my sign**

 **Neko-chan: Senppaaiiii! Why you so cruel?**

 **Lilly-chan: Muahahahahahahahahha**

 **Neko-chan: *pouts* Here you go...**

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look at** **blog/lazylandwolf** **)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the Descriptions of her looks is bad, look at**_ **blog/lazylandwolf** _ **)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

"Jellal? Shouldn't you be with Erza since she asked to meet with you for a not so secret date?" Lilly asked, The Jellal look-alike just smiled and chuckled confusing Lilly since Jellal never smile let alone _Laughed!_ well not at anyone other that Erza anyway.

"Aww, you've forgotten me, Don't you remember me bringing you to Fairy Tail to find this Lightning bastard and the ice princess for little Suiro?" He pouted, Lilly's eyes widened with realization.

"MYSTOGAN!" She exclaimed in shock, Mystogan just chuckled and nodded.

"Ah, so you do remember me Lil, Where's the little water dragon anyway?" He asked patting Lilly's head affectionately,

"She's... in the infirmary. She was attacked by members of another guild when she tried to go home yesterday" Lilly said sadly,

"What! Did you get revenge for your nakama?!" He asked shocked someone would attack a sweet shy girl, i would put innocent but there's no way on earth Suiro's innocent.

"No, she'd never forgive us if we hurt the guild her crush is in" Lilly grumbled, annoyed she can't attack someone for what they did.

"Did she say that?" Mystogan asked,

"Yup, and very loudly too" Natsu said popping up out of nowhere. "Lilly, you might wanna go check on how she and Rogue are doing" He winked before disappearing.

"No, you aren't leaving without someone with you" Laxus said,

"I'll go" Mystogan Said, he earned a glare from Laxus. "I wanna see who this 'Rogue' is and maybe... interrogate him a little" Mystogan added. So Lilly and Mystogan left laughing and reminiscing about old times. Little did they know watching them was an unwanted guild.

"That's her" a malicious voice growled as they watched the two.

* * *

"Shh! They're asleep! How Kawaii" Lilly whispered

"Why isn't Gray here?!" Mystogan asked

"Cause Suiro would try and leave again cause he'd do something dumb and irrational" Lilly explained.

"W-Wait a second! I saw her yesterday. She walked into me and apologised quietly to me twice, She told me people were waiting for her on the train. I didn't recognise her!" Mystogan face palmed, "How did i not recognise her?!"

"Calm down!" Lilly hit him to bring him back down to earth, "She probably thought you were Jellal and wanted to escape quickly so you wouldn't drag her back here" Lilly whispered calmly.

The two watched Suiro and Rogue sleeping peacefully (In a totally normal not at all creepy perverted or pedophilic way) but the peaceful scene was suddenly interrupted when Suiro began to try and get up and walk toward the window. Lilly and Mystogan walked in the room starling Suiro,

"Hey Neko-chan, you awake?" Lilly asked as if she hadn't just been watching her through the keyhole.

"Oh, hey Lilly-chan" Suiro said quickly sitting back on the bed.

"Guess who's back!" Lilly said excitedly flapping her arms, Mystogan then walked into the light.

"Jellal? No Jellal doesn't smile... Who are you again? Wait... i bumped into you at the train station right?" Suiro began rambling and Lilly began to giggle.

"Suiro, It's Mystogan, you know 'big bro with blue hair' Do you not remember?" She giggled, Suiro's eyes widened

"Whaaa!" Suiro exclaimed effectively waking the slumbering Rogue

"Suiro?! What happened?!"

"Rogue"

"Are you okay? Who made you scream?"

"Rogue"

"What happened!"

"ROGUE!"

"What?"

"I'm fine, Lilly just shocked me"

"Who's the guy with blue hair and a Tattoo on his eye?"

"That's Mystogan, He's the one that helped me and Lilly find Fairy tail, He also helped Wendy find Cait shelter, but that was before he met us." Suiro explained

"Hello, nice to meet you" Mystogan nodded towards Rogue

"Hi.. uh.. I should go...I'll be back tomorrow kay, so don't go anywhere" Rogue said winking at Suiro. Rogue then walked out the room with his usual emotionless face.

"He soooooo likes you" Lilly gushed,

"Sh-shut up, Sting likes you so.." Suiro retorted with a deep blush. There was a flash of sadness washed over Mystogan's face for a second.

"I forbid it" Mystogan's voice said strictly in Laxus' type of tone. The three burst out giggling.

"Do you two really like them though? I mean they seem a bit..." Mystogan trailed off

"odd? Yeah they are, but Rogues really sweet and caring, not that he shows it often, and Froche is just adorable!" Suiro smiled brightly

"Sting tries to be romantic which is funny because someone always ends up interrupting it and it's usually Laxus" Lilly giggles, Mystogan made a mental note to reward Laxus for that,

"and our exceeds love theirs!" The two dragon slayers said together.

* * *

After a while of catching up Suiro fell asleep and the other two left and are now walking the streets of crocus in the sun set, Lilly had completely forgotten about being on 'house arrest' until the big clock sounded and notified everyone it was mid-night, Lilly panicked as she and Mystogan ran as fast as they could back to the inn, they tried to sneak in through the balcony window which seemed to work quite well until they heard booming footsteps on the way to Lilly's room.

"And where the bloody hell have you been?!" Laxus yelled as he barged in on a 'sleeping' Lilly while Mystogan was watching the stars.

"You look like a girl searching for love answers" Laxus grumbled as he walked up next to his old buddy.

"They've grown up a lot since then..." Mystogan said ignoring Laxus' comment.

"Don't get all sappy on me" Laxus said with a small sigh, he knew this was inevitable,

"But it's true, They've grown up a lot and i've missed eleven years of it! Laxus muttered

"Those seven years on tenrou where needed, they grew stronger to try and find you or protect the guild you love" Mystogan explained,

" how do you know that?" Laxus asked wondering how the guy stood next to him who's been in edolas the past 9 years knew about tenrou,

"I came back just before it happened, just to see how they were fitting in... they seemed to rely on their brothers a lot, never leaving their sides" Mystogan said still looking at the night stars.

"Come to think of it, Lilly never left my side, or Gray's side not even in the Phantom lord incident, Suiro wouldn't leave Gray in fear of the others, to say Juvia was jealous of the brat before she figured out they were siblings was an understatement" Laxus chuckled.  
The two talked a while until they walked back to their separate rooms for the rest of the night unknowing of the blond haired blue eyed dragon slayer waiting for them to leave. He climbed to Lilly's room where she was sleeping peacefully and almost regretfully woke her gently.

"Sting?" She hissed, "The hell are you doing here, if my brother or Mystogan come back you're a goner"

"I'm sure I would hear the before hand"

"You sure about that?

"Don't tease me"

Lilly playfully stuck her tongue out, "so why are you here?" she asked in a soft whisper

"I was going to ask you to join me for a walk tomorrow evening but you're still grounded" Sting said trying to provoke a small reaction from her.

"I'm sure i could... persuade ... Laxus to let me stay at the infirmary with Suiro a while" Lilly winked flirtatiously

"Sneaky... I knew you'd be a sneaky one. you seem to enjoy pissing your brother off too" Sting joked,

"Yeah, I think he hates the fact that i don't stick to him and his group like glue anymore" Lilly said with a cheeky smile. Sting grins back and silence filled the room.  
Suddenly out of nowhere Lilly hugged Sting, which shocked the already flustered teen.

"uh.. um uh..."

"sorry...I just uh.. why'd i hug you again?" Lilly asked herself flusteredly, she began to let go reluctantly when Sting pulled her into him effectively puling her out of her bed. Sting the sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap, and that's where they both slept peacefully until light broke through the window the next window...

* * *

 **Neko-chan:Here you are sorry it took so long, had a small amount of writers block, anyway night imma sleep now, hope u had fun with this chapter, thank you and goodnight.**

 **Lilly-chan: yay Mystogan's here!**

 **Neko-chan: yeap as you requested anyway night night!**

 **Lilly-chan: boring old person**

 **Neko-chan: Shhhh!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Neko-fro: I finally finished it and just like on the bus home from school today there's quite a lot of drama!**

 **Lilly-chan: Shh i'm reading**

 **Neko-Chan: Don't tell me to shush on my own story!**

 **Lilly-chan: i gave you the idea**

 **Neko-chan: So.. i'm writing it.. i actually got caught today and my welsh teacher read ALL of this... thank god it wasn't out loud -_-**

 **Lilly-chan: Does he understand english?**

 **Neko-chan: EVERYONE IN WALES KNOWS ENGLISH! BECAUSE IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT SINCE A LOT OF ENGLISH PEOPLE MOVE HERE**

 **Lilly-chan: What?**

 **Neko-chan: This is gonna be like the time when you found out there was also roads here isn't it...**

 **Lilly-chan: Shut up**

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's character_ **(if you have trouble with this look at** **blog/lazylandwolf** **)**. _Hair colour is browny gray, Purple innocent eyes. Hair in two loose pony tails. has a bunch of flowers in the left ponytail. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony pink. She's shy, clumsy and a bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character_ _ **(If the description of her looks is bad, look at**_ **blog/lazylandwolf** _ **)**_ _. She has Light greenish blue hair that is never put up (her colour isn't quite turquoise) Her eyes are an orangish brown she has a single lilly in her hair which is a reddish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

"Suiro" I woke up to a soft male voice calling my name.

"Hey, she's awake" Another voice spoke, I then heard people being hushed out. While my eyes were still closed i turned over to face the window and covered my head with the thin infirmary blanket a little embarrassed to be seen.

"C'mon, don't be like that. we're like siblings so you should be embarrassed about this" He spoke in a soft tone but amusement could be heard in his tone.

"L-Lyon? W-why're you here?" I squeaked, this was surprising and awkward to me.

"Am I not allowed to visit my kind of sister when she's been injured?" Lyon asked in that annoying dramatic voice of his.

"What are you up to?" I asked wondering what my 'sort of step' brother was doing here as he had never really given a damn in the past whether or not i was injured.

"I just wanted to see you" He replied,

"Liar" I mumbled still under the covers."Leave please" I didn't want to deal with him if he was just gonna sit here in silence i'd die of boredom!

"Nope, I wanna see Gray before the match today too so I figured waiting here will be the best option. He should stop by at some po-"

"Don't waste your time, he doesn't come in the morning he only comes at the end of the day to let me know how the games went and give me updates of everything and how Lilly is doing, Just like i asked him to. now leave" I said in a very irritated tone.

"What's with you? You're acting like a dragon today" He sighed, oh no he did not just call me that!

"Leave!" I growled, silence filled the room until Lyon's footsteps are finally heard exiting the room. He must've gotten bored...

"Hey, I wouldn't bother going in there she's seems to be in a dragonistic mood"I heard Lyon say to someone outside the door.

"Suiro?" Rogue's voice spoke removing the tense atmosphere around me, god i hated Lyon. I hum in response to my name being spoken.

"You alright?" I yet again hum in response, I didn't mean to be so rude but i was feeling a little useless at this point in time and i hated being extra baggage.

"Want to go for a walk. I'm sure being stuck in here all day and night makes you feel like you're losing your mind" He tried to joke, I tried to hide my giggles. I turned over to face him.

"I can't, I'm grounded" I mumbled through the thin cover.

"C'mon, just in the garden for some fresh air. I'll ask Loke and Aries or Capricorn and Cancer to join us" Rogue said, mischief written all over his face.

"Fine, but will Lucy be alright with that? What if she's chosen for a battle and her magic power hasn't completely come back?" I mumbled, i didn't want to jeopardise her like that. she could get seriously hurt.

"It's a good thing she already agreed."Rogue said sitting on the edge of the bed, I leaned up, the covers dropping off my head. I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Rogue" I whispered. He hummed in response turning to look at me, our faces closer than either of us expected. I could see a light blush grace his face, mine was probably a tomato by now.

"I..Need to change" I breathed quietly. Rogue fell off the bed in a flustered mess he obviously wasn't expecting that.

"I'll, uh... j-just wait out there.. with the door closed... I'll be on guard" Rogue said walking briskly out the door. I shook my head in amusement and changed out of my ripped clothes I had been wearing for 2 days... I need a shower...

"Rogue! I'm just gonna take a shower okay?" I yell shyly, he replied with a sputtering noise and a flustered 'okay' and I jumped into the shower and finally felt clean after washing all the grime and dried blood off of my skin. Little did I know, someone was watching my every move...

* * *

Lilly and Sting had been walking and talking despite the fact Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Mystogan and Lisanna were there right behind them watching them closely.

"How'd I get dragged into Babysitting that lightning bastards kid sister" Natsu whined, he'd been doing so loudly for the past 20 minutes, Lisanna clung to him endlessly though and tried to distract his attention to her.

"You know you guys could just oh I dunno Leave!" Lilly growled glaring at Lisanna wanting her to leave most of all. She had no real reason for hating her, she just did... especially when she gets in the way of NaLu.

"You know we can't Lilly" Jellal sighed as if it were as obvious as the saying 'grass is green'

"Can't you just go have a _secret_ make out session with Erza?" Lilly sighed

"Lilly, why do you want 'em to leave so badly" Sting asked tilting his head so he looked like and adorable little rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear.

"I agree with Lilly, can't you pretend to follow us?" Sting said after Lilly had stopped whispering.

"What'd you just whisper?" Mystogan asked, He was curious as to what was said.

"None of your business" Lilly retorted. Mystogan sighed already giving up. He really couldn't be bothered to watch these two be all 'lovey dovey'

"How about we spy on you instead?" Erza suggested.

"Sure" Lilly and Sting agreed, as everyone turned their backs to find suitable hiding places to spy on the two, Sting and Lilly ran into the forest laughing at their stupidness. Then suddenly...

"Hello Lilly" A cold harsh voice said from within the darker part of the forest. Lilly recognised that voice, she gripped onto Sting.

"Lilly? Whats wrong?" Sting asked confused why that harsh voice scared her this much. A figure walked into the light.

"D-Dad" Lilly squeaked

"Ah, so you do remember me then" His cruel voice growled, and evil smile spread across his face.

"uh huh" Lilly nodded gripping Stings arm tighter.

"And who might you be? My daughter seems to trust you" Ivan said glaring slightly at Sting.

"Sting Eucliffe. I'm just a friend" Sting replied.

"If you're just a friend why have i seen you kissing and sleeping together?" Ivan said crossing his arms. 'shit' Lilly thought.

"Friends with benefits" Lilly said making a feeble attempt to make a joke.

"I guess your brothers lacking in his job to keep you safe since you're here... in a dangerous forest alone with a boy" Lilly's father smirked.

"W-wrong!" Lilly tried yelling squeezing her hands into fists, magic emanating from them as her anger grew.

"Oh?" Ivan looked amused by the sight.

"We were under supervision but we escaped into here... it was my idea s-so don't blame anything on Laxus!" Lilly said her anger increasing by the second which in turn increased her magic power.

"Ah.. so you're at _that_ stage. doesn't surprise me, you're still so young and yet you're so much like your mother." Her father said, he seemed to be in a daydream as he said these words.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You just tossed me aside as if I didn't mean a thing to you and then you expected _Laxus_ to keep me in control! You betrayed our guild and I _despise_ people like you!"

Ivan narrowed his eyes and then stormed off back into the darkness.

* * *

Suiro's laughter filled the small gorgeous garden, Rogue had been talking about his time with Sting, Skiadrum & weisslogia. Sting was a lot like Natsu, childish, protective and a bull in a china shop. Rogue was telling a story about the time he first met Sting and they went swimming in a small lake... which had a few snakes in...

"He.. He tried to _eat_ a snake?!" Suiro laughed, she couldn't stop.

"Yeah.. He wasn't the brightest kid but his heart is always in the right place... well mostly" Rogue chuckled.

"What about you? I want to hear what Rogue was like as a kid. I'm sure you didn't do anything as bad as trying to eat things that shouldn't be eaten." Suiro said softly looking at him with her head slightly tilted.

"I-I... uh well. I've always been quiet ever since Skiadrum found me. I don't really remember much of that time before Sting came along really." Rogue said rubbing the back of his neck nervously... "What about you Suiro?" Suiro stiffened at the question.

"Well.. I was kidnapped when i was a few months old and a Lady named Ur found me in a cold cave after the people who left me there got killed. Ur looked after me in that cave for a while until she had to go back to her foster son Lyon, Ur found Tsunami. I was with him until i was six and then poof, he disappeared. Lilly lived close by and the day Tsunami left i heard her scream... That was the first day I saw an adult human, and he looked horrifying. I was terrified." Suiro began, she kept her eyes to the floor, remembering the day she and Lilly set off on their adventure.

"His eyes were a dark purple and they went straight through you... he was big and muscly and he was trying to take Lilly, Terrified and panicked I threw stones and magic at him, he got irritated and dropped Lilly, at the time we had no clue where our dragons had gone and we knew screaming for help wouldn't be of any help to ourselves so I sent a wave towards the man and Lilly froze it. We then both grabbed a few things and ran down the mountain. We walked for a month depending on each other and never trusting a single person we met. After half a year we met Mystogan and he brought us to Fairy Tail" Lilly kept her gaze firmly to the floor.

"How'd you know about your brothers?" Rogue asked rather intrigued in the story.

"Well, Lilly had been taken from her older brother and given to Hyózan by her horrid father- who by the way is the master of Raven Tail- and I had a photo of my family in the blanket i was kidnapped in. Tsunami recognised my mother" Suiro replied playing with her thumbs, she'd never spoken to many people about this except Laxus,Gray and Mystogan and here she was telling her story to a member of a rival guild.

"Suiro.. Do you...Do you feel sad when you think about your dragon?" Rogue asked

"Yeah, a little. But i'm also happy when i think if him. I mean, I shared mostly everything with him, to me, He's my dad and nothing will change that" Suito replied looking at rogue with a teary smile. Rogue was could she smile like that after being abandoned? How isnt she bitter? I mean she'd had so many hardships and yet she's kind to everyone, and here she was smiling as if nothing bad had ever crossed her in her entire life. Rogue embraced her gently pressing her face to his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence just listening to the nature around them.

"Rogue... do you regret.. Killing Skiadrum?" Rogue froze, what was he meant to reply?

"No...He would have died from his illness eventually and he refused to do that... He wanted to go out fighting. I'm glad i was able to give him that wish after all he had done for me" Rogue mumbled pulling Suiro closer.

"You're not as cold hearted as you look.. I'm...Glad" Suiro said as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Neko-chan: Drama mama!**

 **Lilly-chan: Never say that again**

 **Neko-chan: DRAMA MAMA!**

 **Lilly-chan: Well... where's my cute scene? I like how you're Oc gets the cute thing and I get a scary dramatic scene**

 **Neko-chan: Well... i don't do drama. You said yourself you had drama in school today soooo... oh fine i'll try and make you a cutesy scene like that next chapter kay?**

 **Lilly-chan: Fine.**

 **Neko-chan: I don't usually ask for reviews but PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASEEEEE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Neko-chan: Its not a very long chapter this time guys but blame my exams and Lilly-chan for rushing me**

 **Lilly-chan: Ye-Hey!**

 **Neko-chan: You did rush me though and i have exams this week so i cant write in lessons though i did get cought in maths and well he read a few lines... *Cries* He read all of it!**

 **Lilly-chan: Just don't write in lesson?**

 **Neko-chan: If i dont then it'll take lo-**

 **Lilly-chan: Dont stop writing in lessons suck it up if they read it!**

 **Neko-chan: Wow... youre kind!**

 **Lilly-chan:I know right**

 **Neko-chan:GRRRRR**

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on its back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. his personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on its back. wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's = character:_ _Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character:_ _She has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it_ _was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

"Lilly-chan!"

"Neko-chan!"

Lilly and Suiro hugged each other as Gray carried Suiro's bag when she dropped it to go and hug her best friend.

"You didnt visit me"

"I was told to stay away and i'm grounded"

"Ha, grounded buddies. how'd you manage to get here?

"The trio of idiots will be here soon, i ran towards this place as soon as i was out the inn i didnt wanna meet you halfway" Lilly said hugging Suiro tighter

"HEY! LITTLE BRAT!"

* * *

 ** _2 days later_**

"Here they come.. c'mon gray i wanna get back to the inn!" Suiro said dragging her brother along. Oh what fun it was to have Suiro back and healthy and hyper as she usually is!

"Hey beauties, Wanna come with me and a few friends of mine, we can have a lot of fun" A drunk teen around their age jeered at Suiro and Lilly the second Bixlow, Freed and Laxus left to get food. They stayed put not leaving there their seats or talking to anyone they didn't know. They were doing as they were told for once.

"Oi, don't ignore me bitch" the guy slammed his hand down in front of Lilly. She write on the paper that she had in front of her and held it up to the teen.

 _Sorry, me and my friend here are deaf, were you trying to talk to us?_

Suiro tried hard to suppress her giggles. This got to people all the time when they were little. He wrote back on the same piece of paper.

 _yeah, i wanted to know why two beautiful women were sitting here alone_

Lilly and Suiro shared a look and Suiro decided to write back this time smirking to herself, this the guy did not notice thankfully.

 _We're waiting for our brothers and boyfriends_

The teen paled, Lilly and Suiro knew saying you were taken to a guy hitting on you is like shoving them off a cliff. To Lilly and Suiro's surprise though the boy wrote

 _I'll wait with you then, there are some real creeps around here_

Thankfully Freed, Laxus and Bixlow turned up just as they were about to tell the guy there was no need.

"Leave, I need to speak with my sisters" Laxus growled, the teen looked at the girls as if questioning them.

 _Our Brothers_

Lilly wrote simply. The boy nodded and walked away back to his group of friends.

"What?You t-told us to stay p-put and not talk to a-anyone and we didn't _talk_ to a-anyone. look" Suiro squeaked showing that their plan worked.

"He fell for it.. the idiot really fell for it" Bixlow laughed.

"*Sigh* Why am _I_ your brother too?" Freed said rather irritated to be called their sibling.

"Because you ain't bein a boyfriend" Lilly said looking horrified at the idea. Suiro then randomly burst out in a fit of giggles and wriggled around like a worm. Lilly looked at her like she was crazy until she noticed that she was being tickled by a certain black haired dragon slayer. 'shit' She thought, just before a blonde dragon slayer slumped an arm over her neck. Laxus glared at them but said nothing.

"So Lilly, You're besties out of the infirmary" Sting said still leaning on her.

"Heavyyy.." Lilly muttered. Suiro still laughing profusely while still being tickled. Sting pouted.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy, it's just all the muscle i've got" He said, even so he stopped leaning on her.

"Rogue...can't...Breathe..." Suiro laughed, Rogue stopped immediately.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Rogue said looking concerned. It'd been like this for the past 2 days, anyone did anything and they instantly ask if she was okay, 'I Wasn't near death you know people! I'm not gonna die if you touch me!' She thought to herself, She smiled and nodded at Rogue.

"I'm fine, I-I was just l-laughing-laughing too much i-is all... L-Lucky Lilly isn't t-ticklish" Suiro said a small blush on her cheeks, she's so awkward...

"Neko-chan" Lilly giggled.

"What?" Suiro asked tilting her head her head at her friend.

"You're so Frigid" She said with a cute ' _innocent'_ Smile

"Sh-Shut up!" Suiro mumbled her blush getting deeper.

"Hehehe" Lilly replied

"Anyway... Laxus could we tag along with you guys?" Sting asked. Him saying Laxus' by his name was shock enough for everyone let alone Laxus.

"Pleeeaaassseee Laxus-nii" Lilly and Suiro begged.

"Fine, but no lovey-dovey crap.. I can't stand the sight of it" He grumbled.

"Where's M-Mira today anyway? W-Wasn't she meant to be j-joining us?" Suiro asked head tilted.

"Oh yeah... she had to take care of Lisanna today...She got hurt while chasing Lilly" Laxus said glaring slightly at his sister.

"Your fault. you know I hate that cutesy Lucy wannabe bitch" Lilly said plainly.

"Uh... L-Let's get going shall we?" Suiro said sensing the atmosphere getting sour. A grunt came from Laxus and everything turned silent.

"why don't we go to the water park?" Sting suggested an excited sparkle in his eye. Lilly instantly perked up as did Suiro and Rogue. Oddly enough Freed seemed excited and nodded his head enthusiastically.

'I bet he just wants to see Laxus in his swimming shorts again' Lilly and Suiro thought.

"This dude is smart!" Bixlow said patting Stings back much to Stings annoyance.

"Fine, Fine. Meet you there then.. would you two take the girls to get their stuff?" Laxus groaned asking Bixlow and Freed. They nodded not wanting to disobey their masters orders. Laxus ran off in the opposite direction obviously disliking the fact of going swimming with Sting and Rogue at Lilly and Suiro's side.

"C'mon!" Lilly said dragging Sting, Suiro and Rogue (Who Suiro had grabbed) off towards their room in the their inn.

"Lilly, y-you know Sting-kun and Rogue-kun H-have to get their s-stuff and uh.. won't G-gray-nii still be there? H-He'll be a l-little a-agitated with Sting-kun and Rogue-kun h-here with u-us" Suiro said as innocent as ever. Though anyone could guess she didn't want to see her older brother since this morning they had yet another argument because Loke let slip about the whole falling asleep in Rogues arms in the infirmaries gardens incident.

"We have our things, we originally planned to kidnap you guys and take you there but... we decided we would like at least one brother to like us oh and you can drop the honorifics, we're only what? Two years older that you" Sting smiled

"She has to get used to you first, she's strange like that.." Lilly Giggled.

"Lilly-chan!" Surio said blushing, she kept her eyes glued to the floor not wanting to showed her tomato coloured face.

"I think they already guessed you were weird like that little dragon" Bixlow smiled patting Suiro gently on her shoulder making her jump and flinch away... she was absolutely terrified of Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen after the whole 'we want to take over fairy tail' incident.

"Dumb ass... I've told you before Bixlow hands to yourself especially when it comes to the little dragon.. have you forgotten about the whole being scared of us thing?!" Freed sighed. The two glared at each other.

"Cut it out you two!" Gray's voice said from behind everyone.

"Don't order us around Ice sparkles You of all people don't get to do that" Bixlow hissed.

"I can when you're meant to be looking after my little sister which your ain't doing a great job of since Sabertooth members are here" Gray growled glaring daggers at Rogue who seemed completely unfazed.

"Actually Popsicle, Laxus said we could join them then he ran off somewhere" Sting said crossing his arms trying to look all big and hard.

"Suiro-chan! C'mon" Lilly said dragging Suiro inside while the boys argued.

* * *

The girls grabbed their swimming things and towels and stuffed them in two separate bags one salmon and one Blue. They they changed out of their disgusting dresses they were forced to wear thanks to their annoying older brothers wanting them to look like girls for the games.  
Lilly changed into denim grey shorts with mid thigh burgundy socks. She also put on a black long sleeve shoulderless top under a sleeveless burgundy jumper which had a black hood. She plaited her hair to one side and had her bangs over her forehead while the plait hung out of the jumper hood. She then grabbed her favourite red fingerless gloves and stepped into her black slip on shoes walking out the door with confidence.  
Suiro wore the same denim short shorts just a little lighter in colour to that of Lilly's, underneath her shorts she wore 3 quarter black leggings and she quickly put her favourite purple slip on shoes one. She then grabbed her Blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeve top and shoved it on. She sighed when she realised she left her favourite blue hooded jacket in her room in Fairy hills. She put half her hair up in a pony tail and left the rest fall down her back. She grabbed her only blue gemmed butterfly clip and placed it in her hair before she shyly walked out the door of her shared room grabbing Lilly's and her own bag which had their swimming things in.

"Suiro! I told you not to wear anything like that while we're in crocus" Gray growled. Laxus was behind him and he was not happy with Lilly either.

"Go put your dresses back on!" They boomed.

"We're not changing! Those dumb dresses are uncomfortable and wayy too revealing!" Lilly and Suiro Growled back, they were not budging on this. They would not give in and change into those dumb dresses. The boys huffed in annoyance but said no more about them getting changed, and off they went to the water park to relax before the final battles of the games tomorrow...

* * *

 **Neko-chan: Lilly wanted to change the outfits and next chapter will be about their time at the swimming pool or whatever...**

 **Lilly-chan: Give us weapons!**

 **Neko-chan: Shut up i am not giving us weapons! You'd probably try and kill Lisanna**

 **Lilly-chan: The bitch deserves it**

 **Neko-chan: I know you hate her but be reasonable here! She's important further on in the manga!**

 **Lilly-chan: What about the anime?!**

 **Neko-chan: That part of the manga isn't subbed or dubbed yet... you really need to read Manga**

 **Lilly-chan:NO**

 **Neko-chan: Have fun with spoilers on tumblr**

 **Lilly-chan: GRRRR**


	13. Chapter 13

**NEKO-FRO: HELLO PEOPLES, I'M IN A VERY HAPPY MOOD RIGHT NOW SO I THOUGHT I'D TRY AND EXTEND CHAPTER 13 FOR YOU, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY**

 **Lilly-chan: Shad aaaappp and write**

 **NEKO-FRO: SHHHHH I will later.**

 **Lilly-chan: ...**

 **NEKO-FRO: ITS ALMOST CHRISTMASSSS**

 **Lilly-chan: WOwwww**

 **NEKO-FRO: ALSOO Guest, thanks for the review  
** _Guest_

 _When you're done try to watch kamisama hajimeshita_

 **I'm happy you Reviewed and thanks for giving me an anime to watch but i've already watched this and i really loved it Tomoe is like BAE but i have to share him with Lilly-chan, i really hope theres a season 3 i hate where they left season2**

 **Lilly-chan: Same**

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on his back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. Wears a light purple jacket with a fluffy hood. His personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on her wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's = character:_ _Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character:_ _She has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it_ _was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

Lilly was relaxing in the pool in her rose pink swim suit. She felt so relaxed and at peace for the first time in days.

"Lilly-chan~" Sting called from the 'Love' slide beckoning her up to him. She shook her head not liking the idea, When her 'floaty' (A bed inflatable that goes on a pool) was flipped up by Suiro.  
Suiro being a lot more confident in her element like Lilly was in like snowy places, had tipped her off her floaty.

"C'mon Lilly-chan, I'm going with Rogue" Suiro giggled.

"Mhm, I'm sure out of water Suiro will have something to say about that Neko-chan" Lilly said as she got out the pool and drained her soaked plait.

"No...Rogue won't let me back out now" Suiro giggled getting out still smiling but it wore off after about 2 minutes and she began hiding herself, hugging her arms to her chest and trying to hide behind Lilly.

"C'mon little Dragon" Rogue said from behind her, hands singing round her waist hugging her gently placing his head on her shoulder. He released her then gently grabbed her hand. She followed his lead up the steps. Lilly looked up again to find Sting had disappeared. She then felt arms come round her waist and pick her up but they weren't Sting's and they weren't Laxus' arms. Lilly curled up in a defensive ball in the air and made a weird squeak.

"Lilly?" Mystogan's voice sounded and Lilly relaxed a little.

"Please put her down" Sting's voice grumbled,

"Ah, sorry Forgot you disliked this...There you go lil" Mystogan's voice was soft, calm and warm. When Lilly felt her feet touch the floor she uncurled herself out the protective ball. She smiled then went to jump back into the pool, not liking just standing around where others could stare at her. Sting grabbed her one hand and Mystogan grabbed the other.

"Guys, Lets just chill in the pool, Please, no fighting or anything, just relaxing" Lilly said pulling them toward the pool with her. The three did just chill in the pool, They also started splash wars and so on...

Suiro on the other hand was holding Rogues hand tightly with fear and nerves. She'd never been on a slide where you had to _hug_ the person you went down with let alone gone down one with a _boy!_

"You'll be fine, Don't worry Su-chan" Rogue encouraged. Suiro just nodded as they approached the slide. As soon as they got to the side Suiro's heart sank and her stomach did flips. Before she could back out her and Rogue were flying down the slide, Suiro was sat on Rogues lap both looking rather uncomfortable in this situation. Suiro hugged Rogue tightly closing he eyes and hiding her face in the crook of Rogues neck trying her hardest not to scream. Rogue awkwardly placed his arms around Suiro's back making sure she was safe and that his hands weren't anywhere inappropriate.

"R-Rogue...I-I'm scared" He heard Suiro squeak. He was scared he'd break her, she was so confident in the water but out of it she was like a timid kitten, He guessed that's why Lilly called her 'Neko-chan'.

"It's alright, I'm here. I'll protect you" Rogue muttered holding her closer.

* * *

"Lilly, Stop, Stop, Okay I give up, Stop splashing me already!" Sting chuckled. Lilly grinned splashing him once more before floating calmly on the surface of the water in a star shape. Sting joined her after a while.

"This was a great idea!" Lilly sighed finally fully relaxed.

"I agree, I come up with the best ideas" Sting smiled,

"Not all the time, like when you decided to sneak into my room" Lilly giggled.

"The first time" Sting mumbled.

"He's snuck your room...wait, He did it more than once?!" Mystogan half yelled, they'd forgotten he was there...

"We just talked" Lilly said quickly so he didn't get any wrong ideas.

"Really dude, that's all we did, don't go thinking that weird stuff" Sting said looking at Mystogan with amusement and slight horror.

"What do you mean? I wasn't thinking anything... but how the hell did you get past me, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow _and_ Evergreen?" Mystogan asked bewildered by how such a loud rowdy guy could get into Lilly's heavily guarded room without anyone noticing.

"Lector... I wanted to yell a lot of the time or at least speak but it seems he was pissed i took him away from Yuri so he stuffed his tail in my mouth to keep me quiet so we didn't make any noise" Sting said with a lopsided grin rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Remind me to thank him" Lilly sweat dropped.

"I still can't believe you _let_ him do that" Mystogan sighed

"Have you _met_ Sting, even if I told him not to he'd still do it. He's a lot like Natsu sometimes" Lilly sighed.

"True..." Mystogan said looking at Sting who seemed to have gotten bored of the conversation and was away splashing Lector, Froche, Yuri and Ren.

"Hey! Leave the love struck Exceeds alone to gaze lovingly into each others eyes" Lilly teased.

"I DO _NOT_ LIKE THAT BURGUNDY THING IN A STUPID DENIM JACKET!" Yuri yelled. She then stormed off away from them and sat on her own, like she usually did when upset or irritated... a lot like her best friend Suiro.

"Oh.. That's right, she has that small crush on Pantherlily" Mystogan mumbled loudly. Lilly splashed him.

"Shut up idiot. He could be here somewhere with Happy and Charle!" Lilly hissed, and sure enough Pantherlily walked over to the Sky blue exceed in a white bunny costume that seemed to have found a book laying around somewhere. He sat next to her and began talking to her, They were really good friends since other than Charle, Yuro was the only sane, sensible exceed he knew. Yuri talked back hesitantly putting her book down.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Sting asked, He obviously could but he decided to ask Lilly incase she couldn't.

"Noooo... It's not like i have enhanced hearing for a reason" Lilly said sarcasm written all over her face.

"Do you like being sarcastic or something cause you always seem to be using it around me" Sting said getting a little annoyed.

"Love it. It's fun. I can piss people off easier when i use it" Lilly smiled she then got out the pool and started to walk towards the water slide she previously refused to go on. "C'mon, Whoever meets me up there will get the privilege of going down with me. I mean just look at Rogue and Suiro" Lilly said pointing to the direction at halfway down the long twisty slide, Surio burring her head in the crook of his neck 'lovingly' and hugging him close. Rogue had his arms around her protectively keeping her close to him seemingly whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
Sting and Mystogan glanced at each other.

"Go for it dude, Laxus would kill me if I went down with her" Mystogan sighed.

"Pretty sure he'd prefer you over me but... See ya" Sting said and he caught up to Lilly.

* * *

What was actually happening on the long slide was, Suiro was hiding her face in the crook of Rogues neck out of pure fear and she was also forcing herself to keep her arms around Rogue so she wouldn't fall to her death and Rogue was holding her so close because he was trying to comfort her. And what looked like whispering sweet nothings was him telling her 'It's okay, You're safe with me' over and over again. She had relaxed a little but she was still uncomfortable at the fact that she was sat on his freaking _lap_!  
When they finally fell into the pool below they felt rather awkward but they were happy they did that.

"Uh..S-S-Sorry" Suiro squeaked once they got out the pool.

"No, um... it was my fault for making you go on that" Rogue said flipping his hair out his eyes and rubbing the back of his head shook her head and smiled.

"It was fun... very terrifying but fun" She said. Rogue gently took her hand and they went for a short swim. Suiro noticed Lector looking rather sad and dejected and saw he was looking in the direction of where Yuri and Pantherlily were sat talking. She walked up behind the cute burgundy cat and patted his head lightly.

"Don't worry.. You still have chance, their nothing more than good friends" She whispered before walking back to Rogue and swimming again, starting a splash fight or two.

* * *

"why did I decide to do this?" Lilly squeaked hugging Sting tighter, he was glad she couldn't see the smirk on his face. He held her Close as she was straddling him (NOT by choice) and calmly stroked up and down her back to try and calm her down. Lilly sat terrified. She was not happy going down a slide backwards while straddling a really hot guy... She had not thought this through very thoroughly.

"Sting... I don't like this position" She whimpered hiding her red face. Sting turned her face towards him having a small grin on his face which contradicted her bemused flustered look. Lilly gave him a flustered confused look. His face got closer and closer till their foreheads touched, Lilly could feel Stings breath on her face, she unconsciously bit her bottom lip looking him in his icy blue eyes. Sting then closed the gap between their lips. Lilly smiled a little into the long kiss and only when she felt Stings tongue running across her bottom lip begging for her to grant him entrance did she reluctantly pull away.

"My... uh... m-my Brothers friends a-are staring" She blushed looking away, looking anywhere but Sting. This was an even worse idea since Laxus was in the slide next to them with Mira, He had a small blush tinting his cheeks but his glare said he'd just witnessed their small make out session on the slide. Lilly's face went redder and she looked back at Sting who just gave her a grin before they plunged into the pool at the end of the slide... well... her fun lasted all but 2 seconds

* * *

"You made out with him on the _LOVE SLIDE_?! And _Laxus saw you!" Suiro yelled in excitement once they were back in their room getting ready to sleep. Lilly sighed going bright red, she nodded but she didn't look too happy._

"What's up? You've got progress here.. unlike me" Suiro teases trying to lighten the mood.

"It's the last day of the games tomorrow, we won't see them until next year. What if Sting decides he doesn't like me after all and wants minerva now that the feather hat guy has her" Lilly said teary eyed as she looked at Suiro. Suiro hugged her and began humming a lullaby to her best friend.

"If you're going to hum you may as well sing the words.. please?"

 **(This is the welsh version of silent night it has the same tune so you can just hum or listen to the english one if you'd like... Lilly-chan no complaining i had to put it somewhere!)**

 _Tawel nos dros y byd,_

 _Sanctaidd nos gylch y crud;_

 _Gwylion dirion yr oedd addfwyn ddau,_

 _Faban Duw gyda'r llygaid bach cau,_

 _Iesu T'wysog ein hedd._

 _Iesu T'wysog ein hedd._

 _Sanctaidd nos gyda'i ser;_

 _Mantell fwyn,cariad per_

 _Mintai'r bugail yn dod i fwynhau_

 _Baban Duw gyda'r llygaid bach cau,_

 _Iesu T'wysog ein hedd._

 _Iesu T'wysog ein hedd._

 _Tawel nos, Duw ei Hun_

 _Ar y llawr gyda dyn;_

 _Cerddi'r engyl, a'r Ne'n trugarhau;_

 _Baban Duw gyda'r llygaid bach cau,_

 _Iesu, T'wysog ein hedd._

 _Iesu, T'wysog ein hedd._

"Lilly-chan?You asleep?" Suiro asked, she took the silence as a yes and she released her best friend. Suiro sighed once she realized they were on her bed and she'd have to sleep in Lilly's bed because she lacked the energy to make the effort to carry Lilly there. She hopped to god Sting didn't sneak in their room tonight. She tucked Lilly into her bed and the curled up in Lilly's bed...

' _I hope they still like us next year'_ Suiro whispered before sleep took ahold of her..

* * *

 **Neko-chan: This chapter made me blush my face off... i looked like a tomato dipped in red paint! and i was in class so everyone on my table got curious and now they wont stop taking the piss out of me... Lilly-channnnn~ Save mee from the meaniesssss**

 **Lilly-chan: Nahhh**

 **Neko-chan: Lillyyyyy~ Why you so meannnn!**

 **Lilly-chan:Just sleep already!**

 **Neko-chan: Fine, thank you everyone that followed, favourited and reviewed i appreciate it. hope you all enjoyed this chapter that still makes my face red after reading it 5 times!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Neko-chan: Okay i have been working on this chapter since like november? and ive had absolutely no motivation what so ever but when im in class and i'm meant to be revising or something i suddenly get so much inspiration its mainly when trying to avoid social situations ugh do any of you guys feel like that?**

 **Lilly-chan: YES! Thank you im not the only one!**

 **Neko-chan: Ughhh this isnt even as long as i would like it to be even though you've all waited patiently for it. (one not so patiently *cough cough* Lilly *Cough cough*) but im really sad that it isnt long yet it's taken so frigging long to write. anyway i hope you guys enjoy, i might not update for a while because i have dumb frigging exams that are really important like science and stuff.**

 **Lilly-chan: Math is a gift from the devil!**

 **Neko-chan: Lilly i did not invent math some cruel ass humans (Egyptians and Ancient Greeks) did to spite every teenager that will ever exist.**

 **Lilly-chan: YAMI NOOOO! DON'T BETRAY ME MY LOVE!  
**

 **Lilly-chan:Did you google that?**

 **Sting: Hey what am i then?!**

 **Neko-chan: Nope my older brother like spouting out useless knowledge sometimes... this is one of those times**

 **Sting: They're ignoring me...**

 **Lilly-chan: You have a strange family**

 **Neko-chan: Yup... i've lived with them for 15 years i learnt that early on in life.**

 **Lilly-chan: ~Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiileence~**

 **Rogue: *Monotone* Well then... lets just see what happens in the story**

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on his back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. Wears a light purple jacket with a fluffy hood. His personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on her wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's = character:_ _Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character:_ _She has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it_ _was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

It's the last day of the Grand magic games. It's also the last fight of the games. Saber vs Fairy... The twin dragon battle. Lilly and Suiro faced the ones they liked, they held each others hands for support gripping their new weapons that they bought with Sting and Rogue yesterday. Suiro gripped her Katana and Lilly held her Kunai in a tight grip. They did not want to fight these two older stronger much more experienced dragons. Lilly stared at Sting and Suiro looked Rogue dead in the eye (Which shocked most of Fairy tail) As they recalled yesterday.

 **Flash back**

(Yesterday after swimming)

"Where're we going?" Suiro asked as the two dragons lead them to the market deep in the streets if crocus.

"Shopping!" Sting smiled striking the gayest pose possible. The girls giggled at him and gave him a questioning look as if questioning his sanity.

"Don't look at me like that! We're gonna get ya some weapons to protect yer selves with if you don't have your magic" sting explained with a gentle smile. Suiro looked down thinking it was because of what happened to her.

"hey Su-chan, we're doing this so we know you're always safe even without us or magic. We're just worried that's all" Rogue said softly as he gently patted her head.

when they eventually found the weaponry area of the market which seemed to be In a darker part of crocus. Most of the people they saw looked villainous. Lilly and Suiro clung tighter to the boy's frightened of the much more crowded dark market. As they walked Lilly noticed Kunai and she stopped walking entranced by the two cute blades. She began walking towards the kunai completely entranced.

"Lilly?" Sting said questioningly.

"those mini swords. That is what id like to use. Something like those." Lilly said before turning to walk away and try to catch up with Suiro and Rogue. Sting grabbed her wrist gently which stopped her from walking off quickly and disappearing into the large crowd.

"Do you want them?" Sting asked tilting his head, icy blue eyes catching the light. He looked like an adorable puppy. Lilly shook her head 'no' though her eyes clearly stated 'yes'

"They're a bit pricey" Lilly mumbled so only Stig heard. Sting simply shrugged and dragged her towards the stand.

"Can i buy the Kunai please" Sting said hold out the right amount of Jewels.

"Their for females _mate"_ The stall owner growled obviously tired of guys asking to buy them and giving him shit for not selling them.

"They're for her _Mate"_ Sting growled in response pointing his thumb towards a very afraid Lilly that clung to him. The stall owner grunted holding out the Kunai to Sting who handed him the Jewels. Sting despised these sort of people, those who change their minds if you tell them something that could possibly be bullshit. Sting gave the Kunai to Lilly and he felt a strange tingling sensation on his Left hand. When he looked at his hand there was a glistening tattoo of a shooting snowflake **(Basically a shooting Star but instead of a star it's a snowflake)** _._ Sting looked at the stall merchant bemused.

"Oh right... that tattoo basically tells you when the Kunai are being used" The merchant said casually as if it wasn't that important.

"You coulda told me that _before_ you sold them to me" Sting sighed, The merchant simply smirked and the two dragon slayers rolled their eyes and walked off to catch up with their friends.

 _With Suiro and Rogue_

"What type of weapon would you like?" Rogue asked as they strolled casually down the overly crowded street. They got a lot of strange looks from the men that passed by all to which Rogue glared.

"Uhm... I'm not sure, something light and easy to handle I guess" Suiro said. She kept looking around as if she were paranoid and she kept looking behind her quite a lot.

"Whats up my little dragon? You seem a little on edge" Rogue asked as he pulled her to one side.

"It's just the people around here frighten me a-and i guess i-i'm just on h-high alert" Suiro mumbled, Rogue chuckled.

"You dont have to stay on high alert when i'm around. I'll protect you. Always"Rogue said as he held her hand tightly and gave her a gentle smile.

"O-Okay" Suiro nodded a made blush making its way onto her face. She then spotted the prettiest weapon she has seen out of the hour they'd been here. Her face lit up at the beauty of it, then her face turned to complete horror when she realised she had let go of Rogues hand as they began walking and she was now lost. She looked around frantically for Rogue or Lilly and Sting but the crowd round her had grown too big. Suiro took a deep breath and tried to 'shout' Rogues name but only a squeak came out.

"Shit" She mumbled. She sighed to herself and decided to walk out to where the Katana was.

"E-Excuse me, I'd like to b-but that k-katana" She said meekly feeling really out of place in this place surrounded by cruel looking men and possible thugs.

"Sure thing darlin. That'll be 12,000 jewels My dear" The merchant smiled showing his decaying yellow teeth. Suiro relaxed and grabbed her purse. She counted 12,000 jewels and she was about to pass him the money she was surrounded by a group of men, probably thugs from their outfits.

"Oh, what's an innocent little girly like your doing here in the big dark market?" One of them said looking intrigued and looking a little too long in certain places.

"Shopping... What else would i be doing here?"Suiro replied in a smart ass way. 'Shit where'd that come from?!' She thought frightened of angering them.

"Oh, she's a feisty one... Take her" a tall butch looking guy said. Suiro panicked and used her magic form a water barrier around herself.

"the fuck?!Sh-She's A mage?!" One of the men Exclaimed.

"The hell?" Another yelled. Suiro smiled to herself. She had an advantage.

"Suiro?" Rogue's voice yelled. Suiro dropped her protective barrier when she heard his voice, distracted by relief.

"Get her!" A male voice yelled and she Suiro panicked, quickly putting the barrier but it wasn't quick enough thought. One, a really buff, guy go in the very tight space. Suiro got flustered and scared.

"S-S-Stay Back" She stuttered getting ready to send a wave his way...

'why me?!' she whined inwardly.

 ** _Lilly & sting_**

"Sting?" Lilly whined as they were surrounded by a group of thugs.

"Yeah yeah!" Sting said as he stood back to back with her.

"Give us the girl and we wont hurt you" One man growled

"Not. Happening, EVer" Sting growled back, his eyes narrowing teeth gritted. A tick mark appearing on his forehead. His stance showed he was ready for a fight.

"What about you _Woman_ ? you gonna come peacefully?" A small old bald man with an evil glint in his eye asked.

"Sure... is so _not_ what i'm going to say! Dumb old git!" Lilly snarled, she took her own fighting stance relieved Sting refused to let them take her.

"Lilly... you sure you wanna fight?" Sting asked concern lacing his voice.

"i'm fine" Lilly said as confidently as possible though her shivering body contradicted the confidence in her words.

"You don't have to fight, I can do it myself if you'd like" Sting said trying not to force her into fighting and pushing her too far.

"Look, it's my fault their attacking us anyways I am _not_ going to be a prissy little 'damsel in distress' and let you get hurt or possibly near death fighting these dumb shits" Lilly yelled as everything began becoming insanely clod as snow flakes began forming around her.

"Lilly?" Sting asked turning to look at the 'Snow queen'. Lilly had a scary angered face that rival Erza's, she looked like a demon out of the books of Zeref.

"I'm sick of this already" She growled, Ice spears formed in her hands and she began attacking their attackers.

"woah..." Sting said watching Lilly's angelic yet demonic form in awe.

"Oi, Don't turn your back on your enemy in a fight _mate_ " a growl came from the group behind him. Just as Sting turned around he saw a fist flying at his face, but his reflexes were quicker and he dodged and stumbled almost falling flat on his face, Sting scoffed getting ready to attack when a chill ran down his spine and cold air rushed past, Knowing the cool chill he couldnt help feeling slightly bad for the for these pathetic excuses for men that were now encased in a giant block of ice.

"Seems our boss underestimated you two.. BOYS! Regroup!" The 'Leader' exclaimed while he ran off into the forest near by.

"Argh! I didnt get a punch on them!" Sting whined.

"Well... you could take out your anger on this poor guy" Lilly smirked pointing to a guy that had failed to escape his cage of Ice.

"I'm good..." Sting said wrapping an arm around Lilly pulling her close for a hug. "You're bleeding... I can smell it. Where'd you get cut?" Lilly stayed completely and utterly silent gripping tightly to Stings jacket obviously reluctant to tell. She tensed when she felt Stings arms wrap around her waist getting closer to the stab wound on her hip. When Sting felt the cold liquid on her hip he froze. His blood boiled with anger. He wasn't able to stop that from happening. He couldn't protect her and he was so pissed at himself for it.

"Sting? I'm okay... It doesn't hurt too much... lets just go find Suiro... because right now she's panicked and feeling really threatened" Lilly said against Stings chest, to tell you the truth, Lilly's wound hurt like hell and she knew she had to go get it treated soon but she wanted to find her best friend and calm her down.

"First we're stopping the bleeding! Rogues with her she'll be fine, but if Laxus or Mystogan see that wound then we're both dead so c'mon" Sting said picking Lilly up bridal style.

"Woah!" Lilly squeaked at the new height and her position in his arms hurt her wound.

"It hurts you doesn't it?"

* * *

 ** _Neko-chan: It took me a whole week to just type this shit up! Seriously! Ughh do you know how much of a pain this was?! But i am also in a great mood because i passed my maths so my math lessons are now free lessons (unless i have to revise or some shit) yayayyyyyyyyyy that means every 4 lessons a week i will write more though i am going to be focusing more on my studies now so i wont update too often. (Soorry Lilly-chan)_**

 ** _Lilly-chan: Yami... why.. why would you betray me?_**

 ** _Sting: Who's this Yami guy?_**

 ** _Neko-chan: YuGiOh... he's an egyptian Lilly-chan has a huge crush on..._**

 ** _Lilly-chan: BAEEEEE WHYYY?! *Cries hystericaly*_**

 ** _Sting: Uh so... whats with the tears?_**

 ** _Neko-chan: Ancient egyptians and greeks created maths..._**

 ** _Sting: *Grabs a pitch fork* Where's this Yami dude... he created Mental abuse to humans and he must die!_**

 ** _*Lilly chases after Sting yelling 'dont kill my bae'*_**

 ** _Neko-chan: Uh... soo... yeah.. thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated, favourite and follow for more bai bai my lovely readers!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Neko-Chan: Im so tiiiiirrrr** **eeeddddddd**

 **Lilly-chan:I dont care write... write this instant!**

 **Neko-chan: But Lillyyyyyy**

 **Lilly-chan: Bitch write**

 **Neko-chan: You tryna kill me?**

 **Lilly-chan: I will kill you if you dont start writing!**

 **Neko-Chan: STTTINGGG CONTROL YOUR WOMAN!**

 **Sting: Why dont you get this Yami guy to control her... she seems to like him more anyway**

 **Rogue: Dude thats just sad**

 **Neko-chan: Is he pouting? Oh my god Sting is pouting how adorable!**

 **Rogue: He isnt** ** _that_** **adorable**

 **Lilly-chan: Rogue.. theres no way in hell Sting would be Neko-chans crush so dont get jealous...**

 **Rogue:I wasnt jealous**

 **Lilly-chan: Mhhmm and there aren't any roads in wales**

 **Neko-chan: Yes there is!  
**

 ***And a yelling battle starts***

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on his back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. Wears a light purple jacket with a fluffy hood. His personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on her wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's = character:_ _Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character:_ _She has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it_ _was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

"Suiro!" Rogue yelled as he saw his dragon in an enclosed water caeg with an obvious hired crook, she looked horrified, the male had a knife in his hand obviously unaware of the fact that when you corner a dragon you get burned (or in this case you drown).  
Suddenly a wave blew over the confident man knocking him unconscious. The cage dispersed and Rogue quickly got to Suiro's side by sinking into his shadow and moving under the crowd.

"Suiro! Are you alright?" Rogue asked panicked, he didn't want his dragon getting hurt again.

"Yeah, he wasn't fast enough to hit me, don't worry.. just focus on not getting injured yourself" Suiro said not taking her eyes off of the large group of terrifying dangerous men.

"Suiro?" One man clad in silver armour said under his breath. He had dark hair like Grays and he had a large scar on his forehead.

"damn it. This'll end badly if it doesn't end soon. Rogue please dont get injured alright?" Suiro said as she formed a small twister of water in her palm, it grew by the second and was launched towards the big mob.  
Once the mob retreated Suiro collapsed from exhaustion

"Suiro!" Rogue ran to her side and carried her back to her guilds inn.

After that incident was told to the brothers they were pissed but they thanked the boys doing what they could to protect their darling younger siblings. The four dragon slayers didn't see each other for the rest of the day because the two girls needed to rest, though the boys did come back with the girls' weapons that they had bought. As Rogue placed Suiro's new katana by her side his right hand began to tingle. When he looked at it he noticed a new tattoo had appeared, the tattoo looked like a water/tear droplet the same shade as his Shadow magic.

"What the-" Rogue began.

"Ah...I had the same thing happen with Lilly's Kunai. It basically tells you when the swords being used" Sting explained lazily from his place beside Lilly -Who he was cuddling under the covers- Rogue sighed as he contemplated whether or not to cuddle Suiro.

"dude, don't be such a prude. it's warmer under the covers, we won't be here for long anyway so you just standing there looking at her is weird" Sting mumbled as he pulled Lilly's shivering body closer. Rogue thought for a moment before slowly getting into the bed and hugged Suiro closely, Suiro instantly cuddled up to the newfound warmth. Soon all four of them were sleeping soundly, the girls' older siblings didn't even kick the boys out when they checked in on them.

 _Flashback end ( **took me a chapter and a bit to do a freaking flashback...** )_

Right now the four young dragon slayers were staring at each other, wondering what to do. Suddenly Sting spoke up.

"I won't do it, I'm not going to hurt he-them"

"I don't fight girls" Rogue stated. the girls smiled. They were happy about their bold statements even though it meant forfeiting but they didn't mind fighting them so they gave the boys a discreet wink before stating

"We're stronger than we look! Don't let stupid ideas about us being too weak in your thick skulls! We're mages of Fairy Tail after all!" The boys grinned at them.

"Whatever let's get this over and done with" Rogue sighed looking bored already.

First to strike was Lilly sending her Ice age between the boys so they'd separate.

"Neko-chan now!" Lilly yelled and Suiro set off several water twisters in different directions -which was difficult to maintain- catching the boys in two of them. As the boys dealt with being swept up in the water twisters Lilly sent Icicles their way cutting and leaving scratches here and there.

"Fucking hell that hurts!" Sting yelled as an icicle hit and stuck i his right shoulder. Soon after the twisters suddenly evaporated and the boys plummeted back to earth, Suiro dropped to her knees exhausted from keeping the several twisters up.

"Suiro-chan!" Lilly said as she began running to pick up her friend.

"I'm fine Lilly-chan, just focus on not getting hurt! I'll use me katana for a bit!" Suiro said to her comrade as she saw Sting starting to stand up. Lilly gave a curt nod and looked back at her opponent. Suiro stood up with the help of her katana and she held her head high staring straight ta the scratched up Rogue. She felt a twinge of guilt well up inside her, she hated hurting him especially since he's helped her so much. Before she knew it Rogue was in front of her with a 'shadow sword' and she managed to jump back as fast as she could to avoid being hit by it.

"You're fast" Rogue commented.

"Duh" Suiro replied unsheathing her Katana which began to glow the same colour as her eyes. Rogues tattoo also began to glow which Rogue scowled at and tried to hide from the crowd.

"Tsk Dumb Tattoo i know she's using the damn sword. She's using it on me" Rogue grumbled under his breath. Suiro ignored the comment and held the katana with both her hands. She felt glad that she asked Erza when she was younger how to wield a weapon.

"You're good with that" Rogue said as he dodged Suiro's attack with ease.

"I got Erza to teach me how to wield a weapon when i was younger" Suiro said sending him a kind smile. Suddenly her sword had a water twister surrounding it and Suiro's smiled turned to shock. She had tried to shoot a water twister through the Katana but instead it surrounded the sword making it a lot more deadly.

"What the-" Suiro said before pain rippled through her right shoulder to which she shrieked in pain.

"SUIRO!" She heard Grays concerned yell from the crowd. She whimpered but stood strong trying to smile at her guild mates to show she's alright. Meanwhile, Lilly and Sting were evenly matched. Lilly had figure out early on how to control her magic to go through the Kunai and every time Stng got close enough to hit she'd swirl around and fire non-deadly ice cubes at him which amused everyone to see him being pelted with small pieces of ice.

"Would quit that!" Sting growled obviously peeved.

"If i quit it i'd get injured!" Lilly said as she smiled cheekily at him.

"At least let me get a hit on you" Sting grumbled.

"Nope, I have something to prove too y'know" Lilly smirked sending one of her Kunai at Sting as he stood by the wall of the arena. Her aim was perfect and she managed to pin his arm to the wall with his clothes, everyone stared in awe when the whole right side of his body froze, encased in Ice.

"The hell!" Sting growled as he tried to break free there was still 20 minutes until things came to the conclusion of a draw. Lilly gave Sting a playful wink as she froze his left half of his body leaving his head so he could breath of course and at least attempt breaking free. That's when Sting understood what exactly Lilly was trying to prove. She wanted her brother to see her strength and he respected her more for that but he wasn't going down without a fight... He broke out of this ice shell type of thing with ease and landed back on the ground. No more holding back.

"I knew you were holding back. Fight me seriously you ass hole!" Lilly said with an Icy fire in her eyes. Sting smirked to himself. 'She wasn't going to go down easily' he thought to himself.  
Suiro though was having a difficult time she wasn't mentally or physically or magically as strong as Lilly but she had Spirit and she was still as strong as anyone else in Fairy Tail. Rogue though was a difficult opponent. Keeping this whole thing up will be a lot harder than she imagined, but Lilly's plan _had_ to work.

"Had enough?" Rogue said seeming completely normal, a few scratches and wounds here and there complete with his signature cold stare poker face.

"Nope... I've only just started warming up" Suiro panted clearly out of breath, exhausted from dodging attacks and attacking back. Rogue chuckled at her, she was clearly exhausted yet she stayed determined to keep on going, he looked over at where Sting and Lilly were fighting, Sting was using dragon force and Lilly was doing well in dodging and landing attacks. That won't end very well was Rogue's first thought. He saw sting fall to the floor and was about to go assist him when suddenly very very hot rain began to pour down on him.

"Fuck, Shit, Fucking Mother Jesus" Rogue cursed trying to get away from the rain cloud that followed him, he looked like one of those cartoon characters running away from something everyone knows they won't escape. As Rogue ran away from the ever lasting cloud of scalding water he heard laughter come from his left, when he looked to see who was laughing at him he saw Suiro on the floor laughing with tears in her eyes. He smirked and went into his shadow, once he was close to her he began tickling her and she was dying from laughter. Suiro could see the crowd begin to question his actions and begin to murmur 'how'd he know where to tickle and if she was even ticklish at all?'

"S-Stop...*Laughs* I-I can't... breath...*Laughs* h-how'd you guess...*Laughs* m-my weakness?" She said through her constant laughter. Rogue grinned deviously at the wriggling girl. He stopped tickling her and held her down with his shadow counterpart. His shadow had her trapped and it tightened every time she would wriggle.

"Too vulnerable" Rogue muttered just loud enough for others to hear. Suiro smirked

"Too cocky" She mumbled as she appeared behind him. The Suiro that was trapped by Rogues shadow dispersed into a puddle.

"I taught her that! Way to go little dragon!" Gray yelled enthusiastically from the crowd.

"I think your point got across to him" Rogue whispered. Suiro smiled sighing with relief. She was exhausted but she had to carry on not long left until they'd conclude a draw.

"No magical attacks just physical?" Rogue said as he appeared behind her. Suiro nodded. She turned and tried doing her own version of a 'lucy kick' something that Lucy had personally taught her and Lilly because Lucy thought they should have a little hit of physical combat as well as magic. Rogue dodged grabbing her leg and flipping her around. Suiro somehow managed to land on her feet though her landing was sloppy and she stumbled dizzily.

"Now _that_ surprised me" Suiro mumbled as she jumped back when Rogue came in for an attack. Just as she began to counterattack the klaxon sounded signaling the end of the games. It was a draw, everyone was baffled and completely shocked. what would happen now? Would there be two strongest guilds in Fiore? Would there be yet another battle? The crowd began to make a fuss everyone was confused.

'Well, I guess Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are the new top guilds this year!' the announcer Exclaimed. The whole stadium fell silent for a moment before cheers broke out making the entire stadium shake.

"We did it!" Lilly squealed jumping up and down flapping her arms like a bird in.

"What the hell?! we actually managed to pull that off?! I never thought it'd end in a draw!" Suiro Said completely baffled at their kind of victory though a big grin permanently etched itself on her face and tears of joy began forming in the corner of her eyes.  
The girls rushed to their brother and they were both swept up into a hug where their feet left the ground and they were twirled around. Once they had their feet firmly planted on the floor they whole guild began saying how amazing the fight was, all at once.

"Oi, brats! Lets get 'em bandaged first before you congratulate the two little dragons" Makarov yelled over everyone before they could smother the two. The girls smiled sheepishly, they'd forgotten about their own injuries in the heat of victory... their brothers are gonna kill them later for being reckless later aren't they.

"Hey, you girls!" A female voice that was familiar to Lilly yelled towards the large gathering of Fairy Tail members. Lilly turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Minerva attached to Stings arm.

"Uh.. d-do w-we know y-you?" Suiro asked this beautiful woman clung to Lilly's Sting, seeing Lilly too stunned to speak after seeing the sight before her.

"Well, that one does" She nodded towards Lilly, " I'm Minerva, daughter of Jiemma" The woman introduced herself.

"I'm Suiro Fullbuster, nice to meet you" Suiro smiled.

"Lilly Dreyar, we met already" Lilly said dryly, her happy mood deflated.

* * *

 _Lilly's POV_

As soon as I saw Minerva clung to Sting's arm like that I remembered reading about their breakup, I probably just got jealous that's why my mood turned sour, But it irritated me that he hadn't even tried to get her off, he just stood there looking uncomfortable.

"Sour because you didn't win?" Minerva teased,

"No, she was perfectly ecstatic just a second ago, I recorded it in my memory" A new voice joined them, It was that dumb red hatted guy that Gray despised.

"Rufus! You were fast!" Minerva said happily hugging him quickly.

"I didn't want to leave you with Sting for too long!" Rufus replied kissing Minerva's cheek... Okay I'm a little less jealous now.

"Anyway... My shoulder hurts~" Suiro-chan whined. I giggled at her and nodded Agreeing that my injuries also hurt which was true they hurt like hell.

"Yeah... My injuries hurt too let's go find Wendy and Sherria" I said before beginning to walk away.

"Hey! Lilly!" Sting called out, I involuntarily looked at him out of curiosity.

"Yeah?" I asked dully,

"Want to celebrate with us later?" He asked his eyes pleading her to agree. He looked fucking innocent.

"Sorry, I'll be with Fairy Tail and Mystogan and my very over protective overpowered brother" I lied, I did not wanna deal with Sting right now. I want to sleep. Sleep sounds great right now!

"Actually Fairy's and Saber's will be celebrating together because it was a draw" Laxus smiled, thanks bro... why can't guys take hints? I sighed to myself.

"Mkay, guess I will be there then" I said against my will and proceeded to walk away, Suiro was quick to follow after saying a small shy goodbye.

"Lilly-chan, are you okay?" Suiro asked softly, I shook my head, No my heart hurts, How could I be okay after seeing him with Minerva looking all perfect and happy and grrrrr! I felt a tear roll down my face and instead of wiping it away as I usually would I just let it fall, I didn't care about it anymore.

"Lilly-chan~ Don't cry c'mon, lets get to our room before Laxus see's you and kills someone" Suiro said softly she put her arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner and dragged me to the inn. I sat on the bed in silence. Suiro left to go find Wendy and Sherria because porlyusica terrifies us. I decided to just lay there and stare at the ceiling.

"*Sigh* i want to sleep..." I mumbled to myself

"Little Lilly? You in here?" Mystogan's Voice sounded through the silent room.

"Yup" I replied lazily from my bed.

"What's up Little Lil?" He asked as he walked towards my bed.

"My heart hurts... Can I sleep now?" I said turning away from him.

"Well why does it hurt Lilly?" Mystogan asked a little hesitance in his voice

"Because... I'm Je-" I stopped.. No i can't tell him

"You're je?" Mystogan repeated questioningly

"Nothing" I sighed,

"Mhm.. Were you going to say jealous?" Mystogan said teasingly, I could feel his smirk in his words.

"No" I lied. I want Suiro now, hurry up and bring the girls here Suiro-chan!

"Mystogan... she needs to rest if those wounds are to heal... please leave" Sherria's voice sounded, Thanks god! Mystogan complied and began exiting the room.

"Come on Lilly, dont sulk" Mystogan said before shutting the door behind him. I'm _not_ sulking! Okay maybe I am a little but i'm allowed to sulk ifi want to!

* * *

Normal POV

Wendy and Sherria bandaged up Lilly and told her to rest a while so after they told her Suiro was with the rest of Fairy Tail they left her to sleep. Lilly laid dawn and sighed to herself once more.

"Why does my chest feel so heavy after seeing that?" Lilly said before falling asleep for a few hours.

Sting Walked into Lilly & Suiro's room and saw Lilly lay on top of her bed sleeping soundly. He smiled softly and sat on the edge of her bed.

"There's nothing between me and Minerva" He whispered. He was about to leave when Lilly's hand grabbed his shirt, he looked over and saw she was still fast asleep.  
'Don't take me away' She murmured fear filling her voice. She was having a nightmare, one he had seen many times before when he had snuck up here to cuddle her at night. Sting lay down his face facing hers and hugged her gently.

"No one's taking you away from me. Never" He whispered softly into her ear. She clung to his chest desperately.  
'Please don't let them take me away' She whimpered

"I won't. Lilly it's alright, I'm here. No one's going to take you"

After about an hour Lilly woke up out of breath and trembling. Her eyes darted open in fear only to see crystal blue calm ones stare right back at her.

"S-Sting?" She whispered her voice sounding hoarse.

"the one and only Ice queen" Sting winked

"Worst. Nickname. Ever." Lilly deadpanned leaning up. Sting chuckled.

"You alright now Lilly?" He asked softly as he pulled her into his arms.

"Why wouldn't I be fine? I was just tired earlier that's all and it's not like I had a bad dream or anything" Lilly rambled. Sting rose his scarred eyebrow at her and she caved.

"Okay, okayy. I was jealous of Minerva" She mumbled quickly. Sting couldn't hide his smile, though it's not like her tried that hard.

"Trust me when I say I wouldn't go back out with her if you payed me. She's a freaking demon. And I have my little Ice dragon" Sting said holding her closer.

"I'm a glacier dragon" Lilly ' _argued_ ' leaning into his hug.

"Not gonna tell me about the nightmare?" Sting said into Lilly's ear.

"Maybe later, anyway you either sit and wait for me here or you leave and wait for me at the bar because I need a shower before going out anywhere" Lilly said as she tried to stand up. Sting didn't let her go though.

"Sting?" Lilly said confused at his actions.

"You were mumbling in you sleep. Was it... was your dream about your childhood?" Sting asked, his question muffled slightly by Lilly's back. Lilly stayed silent.

"I need a shower" Lilly repeated pulling herself out of Sting's grasp. She silently walked to her wardrobe to get her 'celebration clothes' out of it. She cringed at the sparkly short salmon dress. She inwardly sighed.

"You want to know what happened in my childhood?" Lilly asked gripping the dress tightly as she trembled in fear.

"Yes" Sting replied in a shockingly serious tone.

"Okay... I'll tell you just...don't... don't be too shocked and leave" Lilly said looking at Sting with watery eyes.

"I will never leave you" Sting said walking towards her and hugging her tightly. Lilly nodded as he hugged her and began telling her tale.

* * *

 **At the celebration**

"Thanks for letting me use your room to change, I figured Lilly would need a little time to herself" Suiro smiled at her older brother.

"No problem kiddo... but, why'd you ask me? Why not the girls?" Gray asked a little puzzled.

"uh.. Last time they decided to make me their 'doll' so... no thanks" Suiro said tugging at the hem of her annoyingly short dress. It was mid thigh blue and it has sequins all over it. Suiro thought it was cute but she wished it was longer... a lot longer.

"Stop tugging at it, makes the dress look shorter. where are the leggings you were going to wear with it?" Gray asked staying stuck to Suiro's side as a lot of weirdo's had been 'checking her out' and he wasn't letting any of them near his little sister. (Technically his fault for making her wear the dress but still at least he's being responsible for once)

"...Yuri hid them" Suiro mumbled as she tugged at the dress again.

"Su-Surio?" A familiar yet choked up voice stuttered. Suiro and Gray turned to face in front of them. Suiro went completely beat red in the face and tugged Gray in front of her to hide herself.

"Sup, wanna take over guarding her?" Gray said to the brightly blushing choked up boy in front of him.

"Gray" Suiro hissed. Gray chuckled.

"I don't want Juvia to be left on her own. She might get hit on too. Make sure she's safe Rogue, don't let her out of your sight" Gray said before her escaped into the giant crowd.

"Damn you" Suiro growled as he disappeared, she felt so embarrassed. She was going to kill Yuri for hiding her leggings.

"Wanna Dance?" Rogue's voice said snapping her out of her internal rant, She went beat red. She nodded shyly looking down at her shoes. Rogue took her hand and guided her to the crowded dance floor, Suiro looked really out of place stood there frozen.

"Uh.. Rogue.. I uh.. I don't know how to dance" Suiro said shyly, She heard Rogue chuckle as he took both of her hands gently in his.

"It's easy, Just follow the beat. Or follow my lead" Rogue said with an elaborate grin on his face. Everyone was having fun but no one knew what was to happen after they all went home. The drama had only just begun...

* * *

 **Neko-chan: Hope you liked this extra long chapter. especially you Lilly-chan and happy birthday honey**

 **Lilly-chan: Never call me that again...**

 **Neko-chan: Ehehehehe happy birthday i tried to make it enjoyful for you sorry to make you all wait love you all so much and i wish you a happy birthday Bestie cause i know you're reading this, hope you arent too cold towards the idea of actually going outside for a meal with familes.**

 **Lilly-chan: Shut up...**

 **Neko-chan: Im sleepy now and i've finally been allowed to sleep so bai bai and if you're enjoying it follow, favourite and please pretty please leave a review of something you'd like to see in the story if you want anything added. anyway night night**

 **Fyi: This chapters over 4,000 word long**


	16. Chapter 16

**Neko-fro: Hello everyone, its been a while hasn't it? Im sorry for the wait but here you are i hope you enjoy and i am writting this as soon as i got home because its a present for my bestie before she leaves me and goes on a trip to france. Hope you have a great time Lilly-chan and i hope you like this as it was kind of your idea :P**

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on his back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. Wears a light purple jacket with a fluffy hood. His personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on her wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's = character:_ _Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character:_ _She has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it_ _was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

" Ah... Finally home" Suiro sighed as she flopped onto her bed.

"Glad to sleep in your own bed tonight eh?" Gajeel popped his head in the room with a chuckle. Startled, Suiro squeaked and fell off of her bed.

"I told you to congratulate her not kill her" Pantherlily's voice sounded with an amused sigh.

"Gajeel~ What happened to Suiro? Did she sneak out again or something?" Levy's voice joked. Suiro lifted up her arm so it was just above the bed and visible.

"I'm down here" She called meekly.

"Why're you down there?" Levy asked with a chuckle.

"Oh... the floor looked like it needed a hug" Suiro said as she stood up she smiled Sheepishly and Pantherlily walked over to her.

"Sorry for frightening you" He said in his all high and mighty way which was so adorable to Suiro that she couldnt help but cuddle him while making inhuman noises (AKA Fangirling)

"What the fuck was that?" Gajeel asked once pantherlily was stood behind him looking traumatised.

"Sorry, he's just too cute not to cuddle and fangirl over" Suiro said sheepishly

"Right, well. Congrats on yeh draw" Gajeel mumbled before walking away.

"Well he's a bundle of joy today " Suiro sarcastically commented as he walked off.

"I dunno why he's in such a mood though" Pantherlily said crossing his paws.

"I think he's just annoyed that he didn't get to do much in the games. I'll go talk to him" Levy said happily walking the way Gajeel had gone.

"Will they just do it already?" Suiro joked, this comment seemed to tickle pantherlily because he began laughing as he followed his best friend and the bluenette down the corridor.

"I wonder what was so funny" Suiro mumbled to herself. She then went back to unpacking her things. She was still wearing the, the rather battered, Fairy Tail team uniform so she decided to run a bath and change into a black hoodie and trackies after her bath. Just as she put the bath on hands covered her eyes, she froze for a second before she relaxed as she recognized the hands.

"Suiro?" A familiar voice asked rather confused as why her body relaxed.

"Rogue" Suiro said with a bit of amusement. Rogue took his hands away from her face and hugged her from behind.

"How'd you know it was me?" Rogue asked as he placed his head on her shoulder. Suiro giggled as his breath tickled her neck.

"I recognised your hands" Suiro she pried his hands away from her waist and went back to switch off the bath, which was almost full and look so warm and clean.

"You have shitty timing" Suiro mumbled.

"Haha, yeah.. I know" Rogue chuckled. The two walked back into Suiro's room and Rogue took a look around.

"So _this_ is what your room looks like. It's... different to what i thought it'd be" Rogue commented as he looked around Suiro's turquoise room. Doodles, posters and photo's all over the walls, a few he wondered how she got up so high. There was a double bed in the centre of the wall closest to the door, a medium sized balcony where a lonesome desk sat with papers and pens sprawled all across it. A small open closet in the far corner and books sprawled everywhere in the room. It was almost like Levy's room but less books and not as many book shelves. Suiro shifted her weight on her feel looking mesmerised by her white slip on shoes.

"Hehe, Yeah,, I liked yo draw and books are fun..." She said as she picked up a pile of books that had been thrown at the wall and never finished in a fit of rage at plot twists. She placed them in a metal book case that Gajeel had made her when he first joined the guild. It was a 'bribery' gift to show her he wasn't going to harm her at all, something to make her trust him. In the beginning she wouldn't go near it or even sleep in her room as the fear of it being a trap overwhelmed the young girl. Suiro smiled at the memory.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Rogue asked.

"Ah.. No reason... Just at a small memory of my bookcase" Suiro smiled

"Ah~ It's unusual because it's made of metal. Who made it?" Rogue asked placing his hand on the cold metal bookcase.

"Gajeel. It was like a sort of peace gift to get me to trust him... He scared the crap out of me when he first joined after the whole phantom lord incident you know?" Suiro said still smiling at the memories.

"Yeah, he's a scary guy, but i look up to him" Rogue chuckled.

"He's a huge softy at heart i bet" Suiro said slumping onto her bed.

"Bet you're happy to be home" Rogue said with a small happy sigh.

"Why're you here?" Suiro asked turning to him.

"Sting had something to tell Lilly i think" Rogue shrugged.

"So you tagged along?" Suiro questioned. Rogue smiled, Suiro wondered if he smiled like that around others or just her, because he seemed so much more vibrant than when she'd seen him from afar.

"Pretty much, the twin dragons don't go anywhere alone." Rogue shrugged with a chuckle. "Well unless we're arguing that is"

"I wonder what he wants to tell her" Suiro mused before remembering she was still in the mucky, torn team uniform. She quickly got up and grabbed a hoodie and jeggins out of her messy closet.

"Stay put while i change" She said before she ran into the the bathroom. She grumbled to herself in the bathroom something about shitty timing.

* * *

with Lilly

Lilly was laying on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Why'd Suiro have to move into Fairy hills...She's so far away" Lilly grumbled, she was so bored. A soft knock on the door startled the girl as everything had been completely silent. Luckily, She managed to stay on her bed. (This is happening about the same time as Suiro fell off of her bed)

"Come in" Lilly half yelled as she stood off the bed. The door opened silently and a familiar figure with blue hair with a tattooed eye entered without making a single sound. The only sound that was heard was the 'click' of the door when it was pushed closed. Lilly smiled at the man in front of her as she thought.  
'this will be a little less boring i hope'

"Mystogan!" She smiled happy about his surprise visit. She went to hug him only to have him step away.

"I.. I have something to tell you. I-It's important" Mystogan stuttered as he looked away, his fists were clenched as if what he was about to say was super difficult. Lilly prepared for the worst.

"W-Whats wrong? What happened?" Lilly asked worried something bad had happened.

"I...I um... I l-like you" He stuttered, his face turning bright red, eyes clenched closed. Lilly stood there in shocked silence.

"W-Wait.. WHAT?!" Lilly exclaimed. No one had ever confessed to her before and she had completely no idea what the hell she was supposed to say.

"I like you" He repeated looking her in the eye's, a blush evident on his cheeks.

"Why?" Lilly asked obviously confused as to why anyone would like her.

"What do you mean 'why?'" Mystogan chuckled. He looked so bashful and nervous Lilly just wanted to fangirl at how adorable he looked. She stayed as calm as she could though.

"You know what i mean" Lilly mumbled. Mystogan looked at her with a sad smile.

"Theres...Theres something else" Mystogan said looking down at the floor looking like an abandoned puppy. Lilly knew that look and she didn't like it.

"Wh-what... is it?"Lilly asked, her voice wavering, she was guessing what was coming.

"I... I dont have much time left in this world. I have to get back to my kingdom, If i dont... i'm afraid edolas will be in trouble. I-I'm leaving... Tomorrow" He said his facial expression told her he was waiting for her to yell, scream or hit him. What he wasn't expecting the way she actually reacted. Lilly stood there staring at him, tears stung her eyes but she would not let them fall. Her hands were balled into fists, her body trembled with pent up emotions.

"Li-"

"You don't get to do that! You can't just decide stuff on your own! What about me and _my_ feelings huh? Ever think about them?" Lilly exploded. He was so _not_ doing this to her.

"Wait Lilly let me explain" Mystogan Said looking hurt

"Explain what?! That you were too much of a coward to admit to me your feelings so you did it before you left and you expected me to be fine with it?! No! You dont get to do that to me! Just _Leave!_ " Lilly yelled, she wanted him to feel all the pain he was putting her through, the sadness in her chest, she wanted him to feel it.

"Lilly-"

"Get out!" Lilly screamed. Mystogan looked at her with a broken sad expression. He silently exited the door and as soon as he was gone Lilly lay face down on her bed and she let the tears flow down her face. She buried her face in her pillow and cried. He always did this to her. He'd tell her something that made her heart soar high and then he'd tell her he had to leave the next day. He told her something before he left the first time that made her depressed for days.  
Around 20 minutes later when Lilly had calmed down there was knock on the door.

"..."Lilly stared at the door blankly. She wasn't sure who it'd be and she did not feel like dealing with her brother or anyone from the guild for that matter.

"Lilly? You here?" Stings voice sounded through the door. The door began to open and Lilly quickly in a fit of panic hid under her bed covers and stayed as still as she possibly could.

"Oh, you're asleep... I guess I'll just wait for her to wake up" Sting said to himself. He walked forwards and sat on the floor next to the side of Lilly's bed. He leaned his head on her bed and let out a soft sigh. He seemed a little down in the dumps. Lilly wondered what was bugging him.

* * *

15 minutes prior

Sting was bounding down the street. He was finally going to ask her. This was the day the day he'd finally one up that Edo bastard. He was outside the front door of Lilly's home (which he had to Literally beg Laxus to give him the directions to) when he heard her yell.

"Get out!" Where her words, full of emotion. He could hear how hurt, how sad and angry she was. The one question that ran through Stings mind was 'who is she yelling at?' He waited a few minutes later and Mystogan came out the front door looking rather dejected.

"Edo bastard?!" Sting said looking shocked.

"Oh, You... Guess we both had the same idea" Mystogan grumbled

"Shit" Sting cursed.

"You might want to wait for her to calm down" He told Sting before beginning to walk off.

"Stop right there, What'd you do?!" Sting growled, Mystogan stopped and turned to look at Sting.

"I told her my feelings but I'm leaving tomorrow morning" Mystogan said a sad smile on his face.

"Dick move" Sting said, Mystogan looked at him confused not hearing what had been said.

"What?" He asked,

" ." Sting saif again emphasizing his words.

"What the hell?! You're doing exactly the same"Mystogan growled.

"No. I'm not. I was going to ask her to go on a date with me. It's unfair to tell her my feelings and then just leave her. I wont hurt her anymore than what i already did and those shitty games" Sting said standing proudly, eyes filled with determination. He really did like Lilly more than he'd care to admit.

"Go now then before Laxus and his followers appear" Mystogan said before he disappeared.

"How the hell do you do that Edo bastard" Sting mumbled under his breath before entering the house. He could hear a few sniffs and cries coming from up the stairs, he followed the sound up the stairs to a pearl white coloured door With the name 'LILLY' in bold red letters. He stood there a while until everything in the room fell silent.

* * *

Current situation

"I wonder why he did that. such a dick move Edo bastard" Sting mumbled to himself as he looked around Lilly's room.

"Who's Edo bastard?" Lilly sniffled, her face still covered by the bed cover. Sting jumped at the sound cutting through the eerily silent room but soon recovered from the small scare.

"ah.. He's No one important now. You feeling alright?" Sting asked turning his head upwards towards her direction.

"No, i want to be left alone" Lilly sighed.

"Why?Don't you like me anymore? What'd i do to make you hate me?" Sting said worried she hated him

"Who's edo bastard" Lilly grumbled.

"Mystogan" Sting sighed, he didn't want to bring him of all people up.

"Leave" Lilly said in a monotone voice but Sting stayed where he was.

"No" He said back sternly. He was not going to back down this time. Not now when Lilly needed someone. Lilly shot up out of her hiding place in her bed.

"Why not?!"She growled.

"Because no matter what, even if it makes you hate me I am not leaving you on your own right now!" Sting said. Soon the two were arguing a lot about what Lilly would do if he didnt leave. Laughing at each other's dumb come backs and eventually they fell asleep with a smile on their faces, though Lilly still felt like her world could end at any moment, having Sting with her seemed to make it a little less... dark.

* * *

 **Neko-chan: OKay soooo this probably isnt my best chapter and thats probably because im bad when it comes to doing sad things because i like making things upbeat but i hope this drama was worth the read, i know it was worth writting and Lilly i hope you have fun in france. And i hope you liked the chapter because it was suuuuper hard for me to make sad things happen.**

 **Lilly-chan: Well... i GUESS you tried your best so.. its okay...**

 **Neko-chan: I wanted to make you proud so i tried my hardest!**

 **Rogue: So... Mystogans leaving?**

 **Sting: Never liked that Edo bastard anyway...**

 **Neko-chan: I think someones Jealoouuusss~**

 **Lilly-chan: Neko-chan... dont even pretend thats funny.**

 **Neko-chan: -Pouts- It wasnt even a joke...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Neko-Fro: Hi.**

 **Lilly-chan: Theres better be something sad in here...**

 **Neko-Fro: ... your one strange person...**

 **Lilly-chan: Write!**

 **Neko-fro: Wow, A little pushy today aren't for the long wait guys.**

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on his back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. Wears a light purple jacket with a fluffy hood. His personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on her wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's = character:_ _Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character:_ _She has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it_ _was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

"Will you at least let me go into the _bathroom_ alone?!" Lilly growled as she turned around to face the blond follower we was 'deep' in thought.

"i'll sit out here if you don't want me in there with you" Sting smiled cheekily. Lilly glared at him and slammed the bathroom door in his face.  
About half an hour later Lilly walked out in black jeans and a t-shirt with the definition of sleep on it. She was rubbing her hair dry with a black towel.

"Well that's an interesting look" Stings mocking voice sounded from behind her. Lilly turned her head around and silently glared at the boy. She then walked to her bedside table and brushed her long damp hair into a long damp pony tail. She stayed silent and grabbed one of her favourite novels off of her bedside table and sat on the bed. She began to read in silence which made it clear to Sting that it would take a lot of effort to make her talk.

"I'm not going to leave even if you give me the silent treatment you know. I'm determined. Why won't you just let me be by your side?" Sting said sitting on the floor next to where her feet were resting. Lilly stayed silent.

"Lilly!" Laxus' loud thunderous voice yelled. It was 11:59pm and he was yelling like a madman. Lilly kept up her silence. Maybe he'd go away if she kept quiet. She was so focused on not yelling she didn't realise Sting hiding under her bed nor did she notice the raging footsteps coming towards her room.

"LILLY! answer me when I yell you!" Laxus said anger present in his tone. Anyone could guess he was afraid she would be taken away again.

"Why should I?" She grumbled

"So I know you're here safe and sound not sneaking out again with Ice bastards sister" Laxus growled back

"Okay I did that _once_ because you and your groupies were drunk and scaring me and Suiro just happened to have the same idea because Gray, Natsu and Loke were in Gray's room where she was staying!" Lilly grumbled, She hated having to repeat herself over and over again. Everytime she ignored his drunk yells up the stairs she had to explain. She got that he was worried already but she wished he's just _back off_ and trust her already.

"I'm also worried that bastard of a fathers after you for your dragon slayer magic again" Laxus grumbled with a sigh as he sat on Lilly's bed. Sting stayed as quiet as he could as Laxus' weight pushed down on the bes squishing him and his lungs.

"Laxus, he doesn't care about me. Remember he's the one that took me to a snowy mountain in the middle of nowhere to _freeze_ to death" Lilly said, anger and betrayal filled her emotions yet again. Laxus dragged his sister into a hug, he hugged her and rocked her side to side, this was his way of comforting her. It seemed to have worked as Lilly fell fast asleep. Laxus tucked her up in bed, placing her book back on the bedside table. He then stood from the bed and walked a few meters away from where Sting was hidden under the bed.

"You can come out now Saber bastard. I saw you hiding under her bed when I came in" Laxus grumbled in a much less kind tone to what he has used when he talked to his sister. It was clear to Sting he wasn't liked.

"Damn, Lightning bastard You weigh a ton!" Sting grumbled as he shuffled awkwardly out from under Lilly's bed. "Before you call me a pervert or whatever, I have been here since this morning with Lilly and hid under the bed when your fat ass came in" Sting added

"Why were you here in the first place and how'd you know where it was anyway?" Laxus grumbled. He'd completely forgotten that at 7am he was being begged for the address to his home by Sting.

"I wanted to ask Lilly something and I ended up staying because we got caught up in conversation" Sting half lied.

"Well, It's too late for you to leave now. Everywhere would be closed. So you can stay in the room parallel to here. Just don't make a racket, Freed & Bixlow are in there too" Laxus sighed. Sting thoughts were filled with things like 'Laxus must be drunk as hell to let me stay here' Sting nodded at Laxus and thanked him as Laxus left the room.

"Lilly, I'll be just across the corridor with Laxus' 'groupies' Yell if you need me alright?" Sting said softly as he placed a soft kiss on Lilly's forehead. He quietly exited the room and walked a few steps across the corridor, he knocked softly on the plain white door. A grumpy looking Freed opened the door.

"So, Laxus was actually drunk enough to let you stay" He grumbled reluctantly letting Sting in. Sting stayed silent, Keeping his mouth shut as he thought it best bot to irritate these two for now, hell he may even try to befriend them.

"Yo... You're that light dragon slayer from Saber right?" Bixlow said jumping from the bed he was sat on.

"Yeah... One half of the twin dragons" Sting smiled trying hard to contain his gloating or boastful words.

"You're a lot more... Humble than I remember" Bixlow said looking at him intensely. His face then suddenly lit up as if he has figured out why the earth circled the sun.

"You're trying to not piss us off so you can get on Laxus' good side" Bixlow Said looking amazed at himself.

"Well, you're not wrong... but you're not right either." Sting said as he sat down trying to see/hear if Lilly had woken or if she was having a nightmare again.

"Are you trying to listen to hear if Lilly is alright?" Bixlow asked trying to tease the blonde. Sting looked him dead in the eye with a completely serious expression on his face.

"No, I'm trying to hear if Pigs have begun flying around in her room yet" He replied with slight sarcasm. Bixlow smiled, he liked this kids attitude.

"So, why _are_ you being so... not cocky?" Freed questioned as he sat on top of a red and yellow bed.

"Cause you guys are cool and I'd like to be your buddy" Sting stated as he stood from his uncomfortable place on the floor. Bixlow and Freed shared a confused look.

" _You_ think _we're_ cool?" Freed said slowly, he looked completely baffled.

"Well, yeah. You look after the person you care for most in the world even if it costs you your life. And I understand why now. Even if they dont want you there by their side you won't fail to be there fighting alongside them for them" Sting said with an absent minded smile on his face. "Even if they try pushing you away" He mumbled after. Bixlow and Freed walked up to Sting, one stood either side of him.

"You know" Bixlow began with a mischievous smile on his face

"When Lilly pushes others away.. She's subconsciously testing their patience to see when they'll leave her, testing how long they'll stick by her. Consciously she isn't aware of it she's feeling agitated and confused with herself" Freed continued.

"Stay by her side and she may just come to trust you like she trusts the water dragon" Bixlow finished. Sting felt confused at what the two had said and so he decided it was best to sleep on it.

"So.. Which bed am I gonna be sleepin' on then?" Sting asked after a rather long awkward silence. Bixlow and Freed pointed to the bed closest to the door. It was plain white, kind of boring is what Sting thought.

"You should be able to hear if her sleep is disrupted from there. But if you do leave to go check on her. Do it quietly" Bixlow said with a large yawn, he then flopped down onto his black bed. Freed elegantly flopped onto his and fell asleep almost instantly causing Sting and Bixlow to laugh at him.

"I see. so her was as drunk as Laxus. Jeesh that guy" Bixlow chuckled.

"He really liked him huh" Sting sighed

"Ever since we were young he's looked up to and respected Laxus, Mavis knows why but I respect him tii" Bixlow said as he lay down and rested his head on his arms that were folded behind his head. Soon after the two both fell asleep.

* * *

Lilly woke up with a start, she walked out her room as silently as possible to go into the room parallel to her, which she usually did when Bixlow and Freed where there just to sleep with a little company, She was a little curious as to where Sting has gon after she had fallen asleep. She did not expect to see Sting sat up in bed eyes wide and looking worried,

"Lilly? Are you alright? I heard you waking up" He said, his voice was laced with worry.

" m'fine... Why are you still here? I thought for sure Laxus'd kick you out" She grumbled, she was confused at her cold words. He was just worried about her. Why was she being so cold towards him?

"Laxus must've been drunk as hell because he said I could sleep here with these guys. Hey, Lilly. Can I ask you a question?" Sting said getting up out of bed and walking towards her. Lilly nodded.

"Why don't you want me around?" He asked, his beautiful blue eyes full of sadness. He just wanted her to be happy. Lilly looked at him hiding all the emotion from her face.

"You annoy me" She stated coldly. She couldn't stop the cold words from escaping her. She regretted what she had said as soon as she saw Stings fac. His eyes looked like a pool of sadness. They looked so very sad, Like a puppy who just got it's favourite toy taken from it.

"Look Sting-" Lilly began to try and explain.

"No Lilly, Listen to me. I know you liked him, I know you always have even when we kissed. I knew I was not the one you were thinking of. I know I'm pushy, annoying, arrogant and that I never leave you alone even if you yell at me to go away" Sting began, He wasn't looking at her but she could tell there was a blush on his cheeks even if his eyes held so much sadness.

"Sti-"

"Lilly, I know you don't hold those kinds of feelings for me but at least let me stay by your side and look at you from afar. PLease it's the only thing I want" Sting finished, he looked at Lilly who was staying silent, neither allowing him to stay by her side nor telling him to fuck off. All she did was turn around and begin walking away. She walked briskly towards the door. She wanted to escape. Sting grabbed her gently by her small soft wrist.

" _Don't_ make assumptions about _my_ feelings" She whispered darkly.

"I'm right though aren't I? Otherwise him telling you his feelings and leaving wouldn't affect you this much. You'd probably be happier if me and Mystogan's roles were swapped" Sting said his voice almost a whisper.

"No, actually I'd be worse" Lilly stated before tugging her arm away and walking back to he room. Sting grumpily sat on the bed and ran his hand through his bead head blonde locks.

"I fucked this up" He groaned as he flopped backwards. He was now going to hate himself for the rest of the night.

* * *

Morning came round and Sting was woken by a loud 'SLAM' off the door parallel to the room he was in.  
' _where's she going this early?'_ was Sting's initial thoughts when he remembered the events of the day before he rushed after he in nothing but his boxers. He got to the door before Makarov threw clothes his way. He dressed in the doorway in a rush thanking the old man and the followed suit after Lilly worried she'd do something stupid.

Lilly soon got to her destination which was the front of the guild. A single cloaked man was also there in front of the doors looking up at the large building.

"I guessed you'd be here" Lilly's soft voice sounded, the cloaked man turned his head to face Lilly, a small sad smile played on his lips. Sting was hidden within dragon hearing range of the two. He glowered at the blue haired man in the dark cloak. He envied him, It filled him with burning jealousy just seeing the man's gentle smile being aimed at Lilly.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I have to leave. My kingdom needs it's king" The man said gently. Lilly's hands were balled into fists, her body trembling with anger and sadness, her shakily calm voice said "Because of you're shitty confession yesterday my heads been spinning. I'm pushing others away for no reason, I'm even pushing someone dear to my heart away! It's all your fault!"

"I'm sorry I confused your feelings. But those who stick close and stick to you like glue are those you should keep close to your heart. You should hold onto them tightly and never let them go" Mystogan spoke softly, He also looked directly at the place where Sting was hiding, he had a soft apologetic smile on his face. Just as Mystogan was about to spout out another stupid sentence, A sharp loud 'slap' was heard followed by pain in Mystogan's right cheek. Lilly had slapped him

"Don't apologies if you don't mean it!" Lilly growled. "You ruined everything! Sting now thinks that I don't... That I don't like him. It's all your fault! If you leave now, don't come back until you have found a new love!" Lilly added, she then stormed off back towards her home. Sting stayed in his hiding place a little longer before emerging from in and approaching Mystogan, with an icepack in his hand.

"You alright edo bastard?" Sting asked, He may dislike Mystogan to an extent but he didn't _despise_ him. I mean. Sting thought he was an interesting guy, though he was annoyed that he confessed to Lilly and confused her.

"Her slaps are a _lot_ harder than before" Mystogan chuckled placing a hand on his cheek. Sting handed him the Ice pack he was holding.

"Good luck with your ruling the kingdom and stuff" Sting said patting Mystogan's shoulder.

"Good luck with getting Lilly to accept you" Mystogan said before he disappeared.

"I've already fucked that up" Sting mumbled and he walked back towards Lilly's home.  
Once he got there he could hear Rogue's voice inside. He sounded tired and agitated. Sting walked into the house as if he owned it to see Rogue sat on the sofa with Bixlow trying to get on his nerves.

"Yo, Rogue" Sting said walking into the living room.

"Sting" Rogue acknowledged.

"You, where's Mystogan? I thought he'd be here by now" Bixlow asked as he moved over making space for Sting to sit down.

"He left" Sting stated simply

"What d'ya mean he _left"_ Bixlow asked a little irritated

"He went back to edolas, like 20 minutes ago" Sting said.

"The bastard left without telling us again!" Bixlow yelled. Just then Suiro came running down the stairs looking rather irritated and upset.

"I'm going home. She needs to be left alone for a while" She said, her voice cracking a little, it was obvious she was on the verge of tears. Lilly then walked down with a gloomy aura around her.

"Didnt i tell you to leave" She growled towards Suiro. That seems to break her and a tear flowed down her cheek followed by another and then another.

"Woah, you shouldnt talk to her like that Lilly" Bixlow said, he was surprised at her attitude.

"N-no.. it's my fault... s-sorry" Suiro blubbered then walked to the exit of the house. As soon as she stepped outside she broke into a sprint towards the guild.

"Suiro!" Rogue yelled, he sent a glare towards Lilly, one that if looks could kill Lilly would be splattered across the walls right now. He then took off after Suiro slamming the door.

"Lilly?" Sting said softly.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Lilly screeched before running back upstairs and slamming the door.

"What was that about?" Bixlow said eyes wide.

"I think it has something to do with Mystogan..." Sting sighed. He then walked up the stairs slowly, He was preparing for his death... it was going to be a slow a nd painful one he thought.

* * *

 **Neko-chan: Soooooo?**

 **Lilly-chan: I'm not _that_ bad**

 **Neko-chan: I exagerated you a bit mkay?**

 **Lilly-chan: A bit...**

 **Neko-chan: Sorry for the long wait hope you all enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**NEko-chan: OKay so this took me a while, it's kinda got a lot of drama in it, if you dont understand anything just pm or review and i'll try and answer all your questions.**

 **Lilly-chan: ohhh what gonna happennnn?!**

 **Neko-chan: Read and you might find out.**

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on his back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. Wears a light purple jacket with a fluffy hood. His personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on her wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's = character:_ _Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character:_ _She has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it_ _was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

"Suiro!" Rogue yelled behind the fast upset dragon slayer. Suiro carried on running faster towards the guild. Though she did run into some people and apologiesed which made it easier for Rogue to try and catch up to her. Rogue ran after her faster than before and he managed to catch her just before she got into the guild. He grasped her wrist and tugged her into a tight affectionate hug.

"Suiro, Why'd you run away from me? I just want to help you. I want to be you're support you know" Rogue said hugging tightly.

"I don't like people seeing me cry. So my automatic response is to run away" Suiro mumbled, her voice muffled by Rogues chest.

"Then use me to hide the tears, I'll always be here for you" Rogue said as he kissed the top of her head gently, he wanted to add something to it but he kept it sealed away for giggled at the action looking up at him, her red puffy watery eyes staring up at him.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" A loud familiar voice to Suiro chanted from above them. They both looked up the see a large busted drunken brunette.

"C-C-Cana!" Suiro yelled face turning bright red. She then hid her face in Rogues chest again.

"C'mon love birds Kiss!" Cana yelled louder making Suiro's face even redder.

"Wanna run off or go inside, I'll follow you either way" Rogue whispered in Suiro's ear. She tensed not used to others whispering in her ear or even them being close enough to her to do so. She thought of running away but she decided she didn't want to keep running away from her problems or what scared her.

"L-Let's… Let's go inside" Suiro said shakily, she took Rogues hand and began to walk forwards. Rogue seemed surprised at the action but held Suiro's hand back tightly as they walked into the guild. Everyone turned to see who had just walked into the guild curious to see who had walked in silently.  
All eyes widened as they saw Suiro and Rogue hand in hand. Murmurs spread through the guild like wild fire. Suiro walked forwards towards the bar with her eyes on the floor. She'd never come in without either her brother or Lilly, she was still afraid of the men, espcially those like Wacaba and Macao. Rogue on the other hand was looking around the guild hall as if he was searching for someone. He made eye contact with a lot of the glaring guild members and kept a straight face as he usually did, tightening his grip around Suiro's hand slightly as if he was trying to say she was his. They walked to the bar where Mira was stood with her 'matchmaking' smirk on her face.

"Hey Suiro!" The happy, kind, beautiful barmaid chirped.

"H-Hi Mirajane" Suiro said still holding onto Rogue hand to make sure she wasn't alone. She really didn't want to be here alone.

"So you've brought Rogue with you? Where's Lilly?" Mira asked with a sweet smile.

"She's.. Um… not in a good mood, she wants to be left alone so I decided to come here on my own for once.. A-and I met Rogue along the way and I asked him if he'd like to join me" Suiro lied, she squeezed Rogues hand to make sure he'd play along with the little lie. He gave her a reasuring gentle squeeze back.

"Uh, Do you know where Gajeel-kun would be?" Rogue asked, because he knew he'd be expected to ask and go talk to him at least once while he was here. Suiro tensed 'no, please don't leave me here alone' She thought fear fully. Mira pointed to the far corner of the guild where a long black haired male was sat next to the petite bluenette surrounded by books.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes okay?" Rogue said patting Suiro's hea affectionatly. Suiro nodded and sat at the bar.

"Soooooo….. When's the wedding?"Mira whispered silently to Suiro making the girl sputter, go as red as Erza's hair and fall straight off the bar stool making everyone stop what they were dong and look at her, which made her want to crawl into a hole a die.

"This is why I don't come here alone" She whispered to herself, so only Mira and the dragon slayers in the room heard it.

"Lilly!"

*Silence*

"Lilly open the door!"

A loud vigorous knocking was heard, Laxus' yells rang through the house

"Open the fucking door already!" He yelled, He'd been doing this for around 20 minutes straight, Sting was sat down next to the door frame his back leant against the wall.

"Just give up already or knock the fucking thing down" Sting said. He'd had enough of this big lugs yells. He may be the love of his life's older brother but god was he an idiot, a very loud annoying idiot too.

"You want me to stop trying to look after my sister and leave her alone?!" Laxus growled.

"Isn't it obvious she wants to be left alone. She made her _best friend cry!_ " Sting said pointing out the obvious.

"I want to know _why_ " Laxus hissed. Sting rolled his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, ask her when she doesn't want to kill everyone" Sting replied. Laxus sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll leave her be, but only because Mira won't stop spamming my phone lacryma" Laxus grumbled. Sting got up to go wait elsewhere for Lilly to calm down when Laxus stopped him.

"You're staying here to make sure she's alright throughout the day. Oh also use the window to throw food up to her cause the likelihood of her leaving for food is 0.01% Freed worked that out last time" Laxus said before walking off calling Mira back on his Phone lacryma. Sting sighed. This was gonna be boring.

"Just leave if you don't wanna watch watch me" Lilly yelled from her room.

"Nah" Sting said back with a smirk, Maybe it won't be so boring after all. Sting sat down and leant his his back against the door. He heard a growl come from her room. He chuckled. This was gonna be fun. After a while Sting got a little hungry so he decided to go find some food.

"Hey, what do you wanna eat?" Sting called through the door.

"Food" Came the sarcastic response. Sting rolled his eyes and walked down stairs. He looked through the cupboards and found a tin of biscuits, he smiled and walked back upstairs. He knocked lightly.

"Yo, you want this tin of biscuits?" Sting asked as he he opened the tin and took a few biscuits for himself. Lilly opened the door door and quickly grabbed the tin out of Sting's hand and closed the door, but she wasn't fast enough to close the door cause Sting managed to slip in quickly.

"Out" Lilly said grumpily

Tell me where you went this morning" Sting said staying stood where he was stubbornly.

"To say bye to Mystogan" Lilly said bluntly then she gestured to the door waiting for Sting to leave. "Why?" Sting said, He didn't ask, He already knew the answer though since he followed her.

"I-I…" Lilly Froze, did she really want to tell him? She was afraid what if he did the same? What if he also left her?

"Just get out" Lilly mumbled, she walked over to her bed and flopped down face first hiding her face. Though the tin of biscuits was neatly placed on her nightstand. Lilly sighed frustratedly.

"If you don't tell me how you feel how do you expect me to know?" Sting said under his breath before he walked out the room.

"Wait a second. What did you just say" Lilly said with a growl in her tone.

"I said, How do you expect me to know how you feel if you do not tell me" Sting growled back. He didn't mean to snap at her but he was beginning to tire of this whole being pushed away thing,

"You heard what I told him… you… you followed me?" Lilly whispered, she seemed offended that he had followed her.

"I was worried about you." Sting mumbled before he closed the door behind him. Lilly heard Stings footsteps walking down the stairs and towards the front door. She panicked and sprinted down the stairs to catch him.

"Where are you going?!" Lilly yelled towards Sting who was walking away with his hand in his pockets head down. He turned around, he looked at her with pain in his gaze.

"You wanted me to leave didn't you?! I'm going to go find Rogue and see if Suiro's okay… To cool my head…" Sting said before he walked away looking down at the floor like he'd just been reprimanded. Lilly stood in the doorway looking dejected. Didn't he say he'd never leave her side? Lilly felt she was about to cry or scream or both.

"Why are you leaving me? I thought you;d always be here. You're just like everyone else. Abandoning and forgetting me" Lilly said to herself through gritted teeth. Tears pricked in her eyes, tears of anger, sadness and betrayal. The temperature surrounding her and the whole house suddenly dropped. Lilly stormed back inside slamming the door behind her. She stormed upstairs into her room. Her power was starting to go out of control with her raging emotions and thoughts, the whole house was below freezing encasing it in a huge block of ice. Lilly only noticed her powers rage when she saw her frozen room. She looked around, she was afraid, this can't happen again. She looked at her reflection fearing herself and what she saw.

Sting entered Fairy Tail and located Suiro instantly seeming as she was right in front of the bar, easy to spot with her hair colour. He ignored the stares he got from the guild members and walked up to her. He tapped her shoulder, which of course made her jump, she turned around with a timid smile, that timid smile soon turned to shock and horror when she saw Sting was the one that tapped her shoulder.

"Why're you here?! You _have_ to be with Lilly!" She said panicked, Sting wondered why she was so panicked over him being here.

"I got pissed off stupidly so I left to cool my head" Sting sighed. He felt guilty for leaving her.

"Go back! Go back right now!" Suiro said in a louder voice than usual which caused others to look at her in shock.

"Why? What's got you so panicked?!" Sting asked, he was worried now, what was going to happen if he didn't go back?

"If you leave her...Her magic… Just go back!" Suiro said tearfully as she pushed him towards the guild door, more people began to stare but at this moment Suiro couldn't care about anything other than Lilly. She didn't want _that_ to happen… not again. Sting didn't understand why but since Suiro was shoving and yelling he listened to her and sprinted as fast as he could back to find the house completely frozen. He could just about hear Lilly's cries from inside. He felt so guilty, he had made her cry. He had made her do this.

"Lilly!" He yelled up at the house, he could see not all the house was completely covered in ice just yet.

"GO AWAY!" Came a cry from her room. Sting got a little agitated.

"Again with the go away? Really?! If you really wanted me to go you wouldn't me like this!" Sting yelled back, he must;ve looked like an idiot yelling up at a block of ice but he didn't care.

"Lilly!" Ren's voice came. Sting looked down to find Lilly's exceed with tears in it's eyes.

"Do you think you could fly my up through that small gap before it closes and we can't get to her?" Sting asked the salmon coloured exceed. The exceed looked up at the blonde wondering if he should trust him.

" _Please_ I _have_ to help her" Sting pleaded at the small exceed.

"Fine, but don't even _think_ about harming her!" Ren said with a glare. Sting nodded and Ren flew him up through the small gap.

"Ren…" Lilly whimpered as the exceed ran to her side and hugged her with his small furry paws. Lilly's whole body was paler than it usually is, if you held paper up to her face the paper would have looked dirty. Her left eye was it's usual innocent purple but the right had changed to a dark sinister Purple. The left eye kept changing from it's innocent purple to the sinister purple, it was like she was changing into a different person.

"Lilly!" Sting yelled, he was worried. What was happening to her? Why had she created this block of ice that was quickly closing.

"Stay back! Stay away from me!" She whimpered hugging Ren tighter. She was so scared, she didn't want to hurt anyone like she almost killed Suiro that one time when her father left her to freeze to death. Sting walked closer to Lilly, he walked until he was close enough to sit cross legged in front of her and pull her into his arms tightly. Lilly grasped his shirt and cried into his chest, shivering from fear of herself.

"Don't leave me" She cried, Sting tugged her so she was sat on his lap, he rocked her back and forth trying to keep her calm. She cried into his chest.

"Don't leave" She cried, she tightened her grip on his shirt, it was probably tear stained.

"I'm never letting you go again. Never. You'd have to kill me to make me let you go" Sting said softly into her ear.

"Blerghhh. That's so sappy" Ren said as he tried to escape. Lilly giggled at her salmon coloured friend.

"I like you Sting, I like you alot" Lilly said, her voice muffled by Stings chest. Tears still streamed down her pale face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that" Sting chuckled. Lilly looked up at him one eye still a sinister purple but not as vibrant as it was before. Her skin had begun to changed back to it's original pale colour.

"Joking, joking. I like you too, I just didn't want to force it on you. I originally came to ask you to go on a date with me and see how we could take it from there, but Edo bastard had to go mess shit up" Sting said hugging Lilly gently against his chest.

"Why?" Lilly asked, Why didn't he just come out and tell her than like a certain blue haired idiot?

"Well, you were upset because of the edo bastard and… well it's unfair on you if I tell you i like you and then just leave." Sting said with a smile, he began to play with her soft hair. He also wiped away Lilly's remaining tears.

"Sting?" Lilly said looking up at him, her eye was almost it's normal colour by now, her power had come back under her control. The ice around the house had begun to melt, slowly.

"Yeah?" He asked as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Ask me now" She said with a determined look in her eyes. Stings eyes widened and his cheeks burned a bright red.

"Would… Would you go out with me?" Sting asked in a hushed voice as he looked away trying to hide his blush.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you" Lilly teased,

"Will you go out with me?" Sting asked again looking Lilly in her eyes, his cheeks were a vibrant pink.

"Dummy, course i'll go out with you" Lilly mumbled as she lightly hit Sting on the arm.

"Suiro? What was all that about?" Jet asked obviously bored from not being able to get near Levy, Suiro stared at them slightly frightened.

"N-Nothing… It doesn't matter" She mumbled looking down at the floor and avoiding eye contact with him and Droy hoping they'd leave her alone.

"Look, now you scared her!" Droy grumbled,

"No _your_ fat ass scared her!" Jet growled back, Suiro sighed knowing they'd begin to argue like they always did.

"No, You didn't-" Suiro began trying to explain that neither of them had scared her but soon realised that they weren't listening or paying attention to whether she was there or not. She quickly made her way back to the bat and sat down on her favourite stool with a heavy sigh. Rogue was sure taking a while, Didn't he say he was only going to be 10 minutes?

"Missing him already?" Mira asked popping up out of nowhere with a mischievous smirk spread across her face.

"N-No!" Suiro stuttered her protest, It's not that she missed him, but she did feel a little lonely sat here on her lonesome, and she was beginning to tire of having to pretend to be busy with her Phone lacryma to avoid the conversations the other members were trying to strike up with her.

"So, you're lonely?" Mira asked slyly, Suiro nodded and looked around the guild to try and find where Rogue had gotten to. She soon found him in deep conversation with Gajeel, Natsu and Gray. She could see Levy had begun to get annoyed with their noisy presence. Levy looked up to try and find a quieter place to sit when she noticed Suiro's gaze locked on Rogue. Levy smiled and said something to the group who all looked simultaneously over to where Suiro was, the three Fairy Tail members saw the side glances she kept giving in their direction. Gajeel smirked. He then pushed Rogue away from where they were towards Suiro's place at the bar.

"Sorry… they kept me there longer than i wanted to be there. So what was the heated argument you were having with Sting about?" Rogue asked as they walked out the guild.

"Ah, I'll have to tell you that another time. I'm so tired. Can we just go to Magnolia park and read or something first?" Suiro asked as she looked up at the sun in disgust. Rogue chuckled and agreed that they would go elsewhere for a while before anything else happened. Little did she know, she was still being watched intensely by Fairy Tail's new enemy...

* * *

 **Neko-chan:So do you like how i introduced a new enemy ?**

 **Lilly-chan: I wanted to be grumpy for longer**

 **Neko-chan: Oh hush!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Neko-chan: welll i have nothing to say so... enjoy!**

 **Lilly-chan: I hope theres some sadness this time!**

* * *

 **Descriptions:**

 _Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on his back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. Wears a light purple jacket with a fluffy hood. His personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

 _Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on her wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

 _Lilly= x-magiclilly-x's = character:_ _Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

 _Suiro (Means water dragon)= My character:_ _She has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Water dragon slayer, Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it_ _was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

* * *

Lilly and Sting walked hand in hand all the way toward the guild. They got strange looks from the citizens they passed, although Sing had a few glares from males in the street, because, the whole town knew Lilly wasn't one to become close to others. Except Suiro, who they'd seen running off crying from a black haired guy. Today was a weird day for the confused pedestrians.

"People are staring." Lilly muttered through gritted teeth, her smile stayed on her face though.

"We're almost at Fairy Tail just bear with it a little longer." Sting said awkwardly, Lilly giggled, happy that she wasn't the only one feeling awkwardly. Sting released Lilly's hand a few miles away from Fairy Tail and put his arm around Lilly's neck in a protective manner, not that Lilly realised it was in a protective manner. Lilly looked at him in surprised at the action he did, blushing slightly though she managed to hide it really well. She began to let her mind wander, wondering what to say to the guild and what they'd say, what was Laxus and his _followers_ are going to think and say?  
Suddenly there was a huge loud explosion from the woods to the right of where they were, Lilly wasn't too worried about it she assumed it was just Natsu and Gray, that was until she felt the pain in her anklet, fear was also present. Lilly panicked.

"Suiro's over there!" She yelled in a panic. She began running towards the area of where the explosion came from, she grabbed her Kunai out of her belt, Sting joined her and stopped her to get her to calm down.

"I wonder what happened" A random old woman said looking worried.

"Don't worry, We'll find out and keep it away from town" Lilly said before sprinting off again towards the explosions.

Pain from the anklet increased and so did Lilly's panic. She ran faster leaving Sting in the dust. She hoped Suiro was okay, not in big trouble just stuck under a little bit of rubble or something. She got to the sight of one of the explosions. She found blood, clothing and Suiro's Katana. Lilly looked around frantically yelling Suiro's name.

"Suiro! Suiro! Where are you?!" She yelled, pain from the anklet began to die down but fear and sadness were present.  
Lilly managed to spot some of Suiro's magic being used in a shield type of way behind a half destroyed tree. She sprinted over to it, dark clouds circled above, rain beginning to fall, thunderous roars from the sky above. Lilly got to where the magic was and there on the floor covered in her own blood and ripped clothing was a Suiro laid on the floor only barely managing to keep up her magical barrier. Flashes of lightning illuminated the dark forest, striking a few near by trees. Suiro laid still, barely able to keep up her consciousness, tears pooled in her eyes, fear was evident in her eyes. Suiro's water barrier disappeared and Lilly sunk to her knees by her best friends barely conscious body.

"Suiro! What happened? Where's Rogue?" Lilly said tears in her eyes, anger and worry filled her emotions. Why wasn't Rogue here protecting her? He said he'd protect her! Sting arrived a few minutes later to see Lilly holding Suiro's beaten bloody body close to her chest.

"What happened? Where's Rogue?" He puffed, Lilly looked up at him tears and fury in her eyes.

"I don't know but when I find him I'll kill him for not being here" Lilly growled holding Suiro closer to her.

"I'm sure he has a perfectly good explanation for not being here" Sting said looking around frantically for his best friend.

"Suiro" Lilly sobbed, she held the girl close to her as if protecting her from everything else around her.  
Soon enough the other dragon slayers plus team Natsu showed up ready to fight.

"Suiro!" Gray yelled as he saw his little sisters motionless body. Lilly stayed protectively hugging her even when Gray came closer, by now it had begun to rain heavily but Lilly's out of control magic was turning it into a snow storm.

"Lilly, calm down. The storms bad enough without you turning it to snow" Natsu grumbled, he wasn't one for liking snow. Lilly glared at the pink haired idiot and held Suiro tighter.

"Calm down? Calm down!? What would I do if she dies, she's the _only one_ who understands. The only one who knows _me_. If she's gone what would I do without her?" Lilly cried, she didn't want to lose her. If Suiro's gone Rogue. Will. Pay…

* * *

"Where am I?" Rogue groaned, his head hurt like hell. He looked around where he had woke up. It looked like a stone cell. He could hear a storm raging close by so he guessed he was close to the outer area of his imprisonment. He tried standing up only to find his hands and feet bound by anti-magic chains.

"What the hell happened?" He grumbled to himself.

"You were kidnapped" A gruff cold voice sounded through the silence. Rogue looked at where the voice came from. He saw a muscular figure dressed in silver armour with the words ' _Absolute zero'_ on his left pectoral. He was a tall well-built man, his demonic black hair and eyes reminded Rogue of a certain Ice-mage. He had a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear.

"Who're you? And where's Suiro?!" Rogue growled at the man.

"I'm Silver _Fullbuster_ and Suiro's probably still unconscious by a tree. She did get hit pretty hard by Jackals bomb curse while you got knocked out cold." Silver said with an evil smirk. Rogues expression darkened.

"You're her _father._ Suiro and Gray's father. And you tried to _kill_ her!" Rogue growled, If he wasn't restrained by the anti-magic chains he'd be killing this guy right now.

"Don't utter their foul names to me" Silver growled aggressively. His black eyes void of emotion like he was dead. He turned and walked away in a dramatic manner leaving Rogue to think about what had just happened.

"Make yourself comfortable. You'll be here for a while" Silver said coldly as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Lousy father" Rogue growled. He couldn't help but worry for Suiro's life. He wanted to break out, and fast. He began to brainstorm.

* * *

Back in the guild, in the infirmary Suiro lay motionless in the infirmary's bed, the storm outside stayed raging on, lighting flashed and thunder roared. The streets were empty as everyone evacuated into their homes. Lilly sat by Suiro's side not moving an inch. She wouldn't eat, drink nor go to the bathroom.

"Lilly, go get something to eat, or drink or at least go to pee or something" Laxus growled at his sister, worried for her health as well as Suiro's. Lilly completely blanked him which pissed him off a little.

"Me, Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen will keep watch and shout you if anything happens" Laxus said

softly, he had swallowed his anger to try and help his little sister. He placed his hand gently on Lilly's shoulder only to have her shake it off roughly.

" Why should I trust you? I trusted the one who I thought would never let her get hurt, look where that got her. I should never have let her run off. It's all my fault this happened." Lilly said gripping Suiro's hand tightly as new formed tears began to appear in her already red puffy eyes.

"That hurts you know" Suiro's whispered voice was heard through the silent room.

"Suiro! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean. If I hadn't made you run off crying you

wouldn't have been hurt or ditched by that stupid Shadow bastard" Lilly rambled tears of relief streaming down her face.

"Rogue didn't ditch me, He was knocked out by the huge blast. I was attacked by a blonde guy with ears and a tail and pointy teeth. I think he was called Jackal? And another guy who looked a lot like Gray took Rogue as I tried fighting back" Suiro said weakly.

"Don't make up excuses for him! He said he'd protect you and he got himself kidnapped! What the hell?!" Lilly growled. She didn't care if he was knocked out of killed. He said he'd be there to protect her and he didn't.

"Go get some food, and a drink… and go to the toilet. I know you've not left my side the entire time i've been unconscious." Suiro said with a weak smile.

"No-"

"Laxus and the others three will stay here, right? Go on. You can come straight back. With food for me too" Suiro said softly interrupting Lilly's protest. Lilly sighed in defeat.

"Don't even think about leaving her side" Lilly ordered the four older members as she stood to leave.

"Yes Ma'am" Bixlow mocked earning himself a hit on the head from Evergreen and a deathly glare from Lilly.  
Lilly walked out and Suiro sighed. The rain had let up slightly but there was still thunder roaring and lightning flashing every now and then.

"So… You're getting more confident aren't you Water dragon" Evergreen said with a smile, she sat on the bed where Lilly had been sitting.

"There going to to try and get Sting next" Suiro said bluntly wanting to avoid beating around the bush.

"Wait, What?" Laxus said surprised at the sudden revelation.

"Could you bring Sting here? I have a plan" Suiro said with a confident smile.

"No! You aren't doing that!" Sting yelled after Suiro had explained her plan to him.

"Why not? Lilly would be able to focus easier, she knows I won't be hurt easily. And I can get Rogue back" Suiro said crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Suiro you almost _died_ when you fought them and you're still injured!" Sting argued.

"And? When she noticed that I was where the explosion was she knew exactly what to do. If you were kidnapped she wouldn't be able to think straight, please, just trust me with this" Suiro begged, Sting sighed.

"Fine. But if you get hurt again I'll kill you and then get killed by Lilly myself" Sting said with a playful friendly glare. Suiro nodded and Sting went to go get Lilly, They had told the guild about them dating about an hour ago and the girls were _still_ questioning Lilly.

"Why are the girls so obsessed with is?" Lilly grumbled as she marched into Suiro's room.

"Cause they aren't used to you being close to boys Lilly-chan." Suiro giggled. Lilly let out a deep sigh.

"Could you tell us what happened?" She asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"Well… Me and Rogue were walking when…"

* * *

 _A few hours before._

"Ahahaha… That actually happened?!" Suiro said bursting out in laughter.

"Yeah, Right into a hole." Rogue chuckled.

They were walking peacefully through the woods exchanging funny stories and experiences. Rogue was holding Suiro's hand gently as they strolled aimlessly through the forest. Suddenly they were met by a blond guy with ears and a tail, he had a creepy grin on his face showing his pointy teeth.

"Ah, what do we have here? Two lovebirds strolling hand in hand in a dark forest. Oh how romantic" The man growled. He smirked at the two, then another man appeared, the air surrounding them suddenly dropped.

"Rogue…" Suiro whimpered gripping to Rogue's hand more. He tall muscular man looked a lot like Gray, so much so it frightened her.

"So _Silver,_ Kill or severely injure" The fox like male said to the dead eyed male.

"Don't kill them Jackal. I want her and her little _boyfriend_ alive… to torture later on" The bitterness and cold way the man called Silver spoke sent shivers down Suiro's spine. There was a yellow glow that suddenly appeared beneath them. Suiro with her fast reflexes managed to put up a water barrier surrounding both of them.

"You okay Suiro?!" Rogue asked once the blast had died down. Suiro nodded she moved quickly grabbing her Katana. She swung at the armoured male. Her blade covered with her sharp water which spun around it like blades. Rogue held her hand and his shadow joined water. He smirked at the new found technique.

The sword hit an Ice sword, Rogue released Suiro's hand to go after the one called Jackal. His shadow stayed on the katana though which was rather helpful to Suiro.

"So… You _are_ strong. That shyness and fear just now was a trick or are you still a scared little child?" Silver growled trying to torment Suiro into getting angrier.

"Shut it old man" Suiro growled back shutting him in a water lock, that Juvia had taught her. Silver froze it with ease and broke free. Rogue wasn't having much luck with beating this Jackal guy either. Everytime he landed a hit his fists were marked with a magic circle and it'd blow up.

"What's the matter shadow boy? Getting frustrated" Jackal cackled loudly. Rogue growled and hit him again. This time a bigger explosion happened sending Rogue flying into a tree hitting his head and knocking him out could.

"Rogue!" Suiro yelled worry filled her voice, she glared at both the men and sent a huge water wave towards the two to buy her some time to run to Rogue. She got to Rogue to find he didn't have any serious wounds, just scratched and cuts on his hands from the small explosions. Though his clothes were torn.

The two had gotten past the water wall by now, rather irritated that he had gotten wet Jackal set off 5 bombs under Suiro. All hit her directly sending her flying.

"Jackal, You're going to kill her. Stop" Silver growled freezing his comrade. He slowly walked up to the half conscious blood covered body of Suiro. She was shivering but she glared profusely at the armoured man. She was extraordinarily frightened but her glare never wavered. She tried to get up, she managed to sit up and with the last amount of energy she had left she fired scorching water that hit him and spread across his body, he seemed not to care as he froze the boiling water in an instant and breaking it off as if it were nothing but a piece of food stuck to his face.

"Even in this position you're trying to fight. Stubborn aren't you?" Silver smirked like a devil about to punish a sinner. Suiro just glared, she was in so much pain and yet she didn't care. All she wanted to do right now was destroy this bastard.

"What….What do… you.. Want?" Suiro barely managed to say. Silver looked at her with a rather intrigued look in his eyes.

"You don't know who I am do you? Well I guess you'll find out soon enough, that is if you want this boy back _alive_ " Silver said in a creepy tone.

"Oh and you may want to keep an eye on that light guy… cause he's next" He said before he unfroze Jackal and shoved Rogue over his shoulder roughly. That's when she heard Lilly's yells. She put up a barrier, hopping she'd see it.

* * *

"...And then I blacked out when you found me" Suiro said, she smiled at Lilly who looked at her with wide eyes.

"How are you still smiling?!" Lilly asked looking at her friend with anger evident in her eyes.

"Because I plan to get my revenge… They. Will. Go. Through. _Hell._ When I find them" Suiro growled darkly.

* * *

 **Neko-chan: Okayyyy sooo yeah...**

 **Lilly-chan: That was...**

 **Sting: Dramatic?**

 **Rogue: and...I got kidnapped really?**

 **Neko-chan: okay okay shut it!**

 **Gray: Join us next time :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Neko-Fro: Well I won't be here for around 6 week *cries* stupid exams I wish they didn't exist. School should be illegal it hurts my brain.**

 **Lilly-Chan: Meanie! I don't get to talk to you about my fanfics**

 **Neko-Fro: Least I won't be bugging you to actually write hehe**

* * *

After a few hours a highly bandaged and pissed off water dragon slayer walked around the guild, she looked as if she would kill the next person to talk to her.

"Is it just me or… Does she seem… irritated?" Natsu whispered to Gray as they watched the young girl walk grumpily around the building.

"Natsu.. Are you really that stupid?" Gray sighed as he made his way over to the bar where his sister sat and ruffled her hair gently.

"Hey what's up my little water dragon? You've been down ever since you were allowed to get out of bed" Gray said softly as he sat next to his sister.

"I couldn't even do anything. I was so weak and pathetic. I couldn't save him" Suiro sighed tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes. The rain poured hard around the town, flashes of lightning appeared every now and then. A first people thought someone had upset Juvia, but she was happily clung to an item of Grays clothing so they were rather confused until Lilly and team Natsu came running into the guild with and unconscious battered Suiro.

"It was 2 on 11 of course it was difficult, especially when you were trying to keep an unconscious person safe, and had to avoid a bunch of explosions" Gray said trying to comfort her. Suiro gave her brother a thankful smile for trying to cheer her up, but she looked down at her knees.

"But… My magic and physical strength are so low! I don't want that to happen again, I want to be able to protect myself and the ones I care for the most." Suiro sighed

"All you can do is you're best, If you're that agitated by it ask Juvia for help again. I'm sure she'd love to help" Gray said ruffling Suiro's hair affectionately again.

"Juvia's a great wizard and all… but she's always distracted by a certain someone" Suiro said with a side long glance at Gray. He blushed and choked on the air he was breathing.

"Well. urm..uhh…" He sputtered through his embarrassment.

"Go back to your girlfriend. I'm gonna go home to rest a little" Suiro said with a soft smile. She walked away from the bar letting out a soft sigh.

"Don't go alone you idiot" Gray said as he tried to catch up to her.

"Gray if they wanted to kidnap me they would have done so when they beat the shit out off me" Suiro said as if on cue lightning flashed as she opened the door creating a spooky aura around the girl. She smirked at a few of the cowering members (Macao, Wakaba, Max, and Nab). 'Deathmode is upon us' is what they thought. (though they were wrong.)

"Let's follow her" Lilly whispered to Sting, he groaned at the idea but he agreed anyway. The stood and he took her hand in his. Lilly looked at him a slight blush on her cheeks but mentioned nothing as they walked out the guild with Laxus glaring daggers at the blonde boy and being held back by Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen and for some reason Elfman.

* * *

"As if I'd tell such a weakling our plan." Jackal spat. "Though I will tell you one thing. With you gone the little water dragons power is now unstable. That is the separate plan of Silver." He smirked.

"Tell me what you want with Suiro!" Rogue growled. If only these fucking chains weren't on.

"Not telling you, weakling. You're not worth the breath" Jackal cackled.

"At least this weakling doesn't tie up and attack his opponent while he's handicapped" Rogue tormented. He knew if he could get the chains off he could shadow mode his way through the cracks in the wall behind him. Jackal set off another bomb and to his misfortune he blew up the chains around Rogues wrists and ankles. Rogue smirked at Jackal as the smoke died down. He looked Jackal straight in the eye and disappeared into the gaps in the wall. He heard Jackal curse loudly and shout for Silver. Silver and him had begun to argue and Rogue quickly made his way through the maze of a building searching for an exit. He sort of wished he had Frosch so he could pretty much jump out the humongous windows and fly down to the ground.

"You Shadow boy, Nifty little trick there. But don't you want to save you're little girlfriend" Jackals spiteful voice sounded. Rogue exited his shadow form and turned to see Jackal holding a bandaged Suiro by her hair, Her face was contorted in pain, Lilly was in his other hand a few cuts and bruises on her face and body, her face was just stone though. She was showing no emotion to this guy what so ever.

"Let them go you bastard! Why'd you have to bring two girls into this?!" Rogue growled his hands tightening into fists. Jackal laughed manically as he threw both girls to the floor in front of him. Rogue growled and was about to attack when he stopped and looked in shock when he saw the two girls get up and freeze a thick wall of ice in between them and Jackal so he couldn't get through it. The water in the center was flowing like a waterfall so even if he got through the first few layers he'd get soaked before reaching them. And Suiro knew he hater water from their first encounter.

"Dumb demon" Lilly grumbled turning around to see Rogue hugging Suiro tightly, She narrowed her eyes at him still not forgiving him for being kidnapped and letting Suiro get hurt.

"Save the lovey dovey crap for later. First we have to let the guild know were we are to come and assist us in beating these bastards. Then we have to find that creep Silver-"

"Don't go near Silver" Rogue said cutting Lilly off which Lilly did not appreciate. His tone was serious with a hint of dangerousness in it. He looked at the girls with a stony quite scary face and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"But-"

"I said don't so don't!" Rogue yelled angrily making Suiro jump and step away from him.

"W-Why?" Suiro asked as she stood behind Lilly who was even more pissed off than before.

"Yes why not come near me, Rogue?" The icy voice said sending chills down the girls' spine. Rogue glared at the figure that was in front of Suiro and Lilly.

"What do you want? To hurt her? Kill her what?!" Rogue growled pulling Suiro and Lilly behind him protectively. Lilly looked at him in silent shock, what was this dumb ass going to do?

"No, I have some news to tell her and her brother but it seems he's a little late to the party" Silvers cold uncaring voice said his eyes looked Suiro straight in her eyes, which she wanted to avoid the eye contact. His eyes held no emotion. The girls exchanged confused glances as Rogue glared at Silver, if looks could kill Silver's blood would be splattered over everything by now.

"Can I ask a question?" Lilly asked as she skeptically looked Silver up and down.

"What is it?" Silver asked coldly as he looked at the small girl.

"Well, you look an awful lot like Gray. So I'm going to go out on a whim here and say you're Suiro and Gray's father that was killed in the attack of Deliora" Lilly said bluntly. Rogues head snapped towards Lilly shocked that she'd figured it out so easily, Silvers eyes widened slightly. Rogue guessed he was also shocked she'd figured it out.

"Well, The body is indeed that of Silver Fullbuster, but I myself am Deliora." Silver said in an evil tone. Just in that second Gray dropped in, Ren & Yuri were flying outside, Ren struggling to stay in the air with Laxus in his grasp.

"Well, look at that, Surprise your brothers here" Silver's ice cold voice matched his glare.

"I heard you're Deliora in Silver's body" Gray growled his teeth gritted. His eyes filled with rage.

"That's right" Silver smirked. 'Finally' Silver thought to himself 'They will finally kill me so I can be with Mika again'

"What a load of bullshit!" Suiro screamed. The others turned to her in shock, even Lilly wasn't expecting that. Storm clouds circled the flying cube and thunder roared.

"What was that little wimp?" Silver growled.

"There is no way in hell you're Deliora in my father's body. You either survived like Gray or someone's controlling you're dead body and spirit!" Suiro yelled tears forming in her eyes. She really did not want it to be Deliora, it hurt her too much to even think about it. Silver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't lie to them. Not to his own kin.

"How.. How did you know?" He muttered, forgetting she had enhanced hearing.

"Simple. Deliora died, Killed by Ur. Nothing could bring that monster back. Nothing!" Suiro said crossing her arms, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"Heh, you're quite smart for being raised by a dragon" Silver commented. Suiro glared daggers at him, thunder crashed louder and lighting flashed lighting the dark stone hallway of the strange floating cube.

"Don't insult my mother!" Suiro growled. Her eyes began to glow, and so did her hair. Water formed around her and Lilly stepped away from her slightly frightened by what was to come.

"Lilly? What's going on?" Rogue asked looking at Suiro worriedly.

"It's hard to explain. It's not happened to Suiro before. It's usually only me it happens to" Lilly said as she casually stepped behind Laxus. Silver stood there bewildered by the magical power emanating from the young girl.

"First you hurt Rogue, then you threaten Lilly, and now you insult my mother! How dare you! I don't even care if you're my biological father. You will be punished!" Suiro growled.

"She isn't even your moth-"

"Yes she is! She brought me up! She taught me to read, write, love, magic. She cared for me, fed me and put up with me for the beginning of my life. She kept me alive!" Suiro said tears beginning to fall down her cheeks stinging her cuts that had been made by Jackal earlier. She was so pissed she felt like snapping Silver's neck. She gathered a bubble of rushing water around herself, the rain from outside coming through the large windows and joining the rush of water that surrounded Suiro.

"Suiro-" Gray tried to get her attention but sharp blades of water flew off of the water that circled her leaving scratches on everyone close by. If she kept this up not only will she kill Silver but kill everyone within a mile's radius.

"There isn't a point in trying… She can't exactly hear you in that state. Not like she'd listen anyway. This is the curse we carry" Lilly said rather bluntly as she stared at her best friend on a rampage.

"Curse?" Rogue asked looking at her confusedly.

"I'll explain once she's calmed down." Lilly said before an Ice hammer hit Suiro on the head and knocked her unconscious. Lilly sent a glare towards Silver not remembering Gray's magic was also Ice.

"Don't look at me. That's not my magic. I use Ice devil slaying magic." Silver said putting his hands up defensively.

"I did it. She would have kill all of us other wise" Gray said picking up his sister gently. "Lilly, Rogue Laxus. Look after Suiro, make sure she's far away from here. I don't want her seeing this fight" Gray said, Lilly and Laxus looked at him confusedly but tried to pick Lilly up anyway.

"Don't die" Was all Laxus and Lilly said to Gray before Laxus slung Suiro over his shoulder.

"Hey! Be a little gentler!" Gray yelled at him.

"I'll take her" Rogue said as he took Suiro off of Laxus and carried her princess style.

"Make sure she's safe!" Gray yelled.

"You just focus on beating that creep!" Lilly yelled back.

* * *

"Alright brats! Listen well!" Makarov yelled to get the attention of the entire guild plus Sting.

"We have a new enemy on our hands. Tartaros has taken our twin dragons and Rogue captive! Ren & Yuri know the location. But they won't be back for a while as Gray and Laxus have already gone to help their sisters! While we wait for the exceeds return we shall make a plan of attack to take these demons down!" Makarov yelled to them, Natsu and his team got fired up and the rest of the guild started yelling about how they'd kill whoever hurt their nakama.

"I have a plan. And it's to attack!" Sting yelled before he stormed out of the guild. Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow also walked out the guild saying something about needing to help their leader. This was the beginning of a very long, complicated war between demons and wizards...

* * *

 **Neko-fro: Im sorry it's short. I havent had a great deal of time to write so I rushed it so you guys would have something to read from me for now. Sorry about exams. I'll have 3 months off after I finish so I'll update a little more!**

 **Lilly-chan: Hurry up.**

 **Neko-fro: What do you mean hurry up? I cant just not to exams. Haha, i wish they didnt exist though. oh well. R &R if you liked it! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Neko-fro: Well... It's 4am and ive been watching the first couple of episodes of an anime an acquaintance has been bugging me to watch and im surprised that im enjoying the emotional torture, anyway, i just got back from a stupid camping trip my parents dragged me on and the stupid sun burnt me and i really dislike summer, i can never sleep and i have to open my window which lets bugs and spiders in :'(**

 **Lilly-chan: U know no one cares just start the chapter already.**

 **Neko-fro: Ok ok...**

* * *

The guild stared at the guild's door that had been slammed closed.

"First, what would be your plan of attack?" Makarov asked the ghost girl that was supposed to be by his side.

"Master, She left a little while ago... I have an idea though, why dont we just go to the gigantic creepy red cube that seems to be floating over us?" Mira asked sweetly, The guild looked at Mira as if she were crazy before they rushed to the windows to see the creepy red cube in the sky.

"How's everyone going to get up there?!" Someone called from under the balcony.

"I have a solution" Cana said before turning everyone including herself into cards.

"What the hell? What is this? Cana!" Loads of angry guild men yelled in rage and confusion.

"Happy, Carla, Lily! Fly us up" Cana yelled desperation showing in her voice. She was hoping this would work. Happy, Carla and Pantherlily complied to the request and picked up the three neat decks of card people. The three exceeds flew up out of the guild and went as fast as possible to the gigantic creepy red cube in the sky though Happy fell over.

"Happy! Be careful that hurt like hell!" A voice yelled from inside the cards, Cana quickly released the spell and as everyone was getting to their feat they heard a loud explosion from below. Worried that the cube was shooting down at the town to see their beautiful guild the town worked so hard to build blown to nothing but dust. The entire guild was completely confused and some yelled in frustration, some noticed Elfman on the floor looking horrified with himself and at the scene that unfolded.

"I'm sorry" He said over and over again as he held his head like he was insane.

"Elfman?"Mira asked putting her hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"S-She took Lisanna...and then she... made me... its all my fault!" Elfman said as he punched the floor agonizing over what had happened.

"Elfman, it's alright, we can go find her and fight for her now. She isn't gone, she's still here you did what you had to" Mira said softly to him as she turned into her satan soul. And so the battle between the fairies and demons began.

* * *

"Let me go! Put me down you dumb shadow dragon!" Suiro yelled as she squirmed in Rogues arms, she kicked her legs and punched Rogues chest tears building in her eyes as she struggled in Rogues tight yet gentle grip. He was still carrying her in the princess hold which just made her worse.

"Drip just stay still and shut up and let the shadow boy carry you" Laxus grumbled, he got tired super quick of her whining.

"Personally I think she should walk next to me or I could carry her she obviously isn't liking being carried by shadow idiot here" Lilly said grumpily, she still despised Rogue for leaving her best friend even if he was unconscious

"Hush" Laxus grunted wanting to get out of the darn stupid cube already.

"Don't 'hush' me! Do you want me to ice age you and leave you here?!" Lilly yelled at him making him roll his eyes and walk ahead. They began their own special little squabble.

"Both of you shut up! Rogue put me on the floor I promise I wont run back to help my brother I just hate being carried it makes me feel like a child" Suiro said and she shivered at the thought of being a child again. Rogue silently complied to her request and as soon as Suiro's feet touched the floor she smirked and made a dash for where Gray and Silver were fighting only to be pulled back by her right wrist. She turned around to see a shadow wrapped around her wrist like handcuffs. The other cuff was attached to Rogue left wrist, He stayed looking away from her as she tugged on the shadow trying to run to her brother.

"I'm not an idiot you know" Rogue mumbled not looking at her as he spoke,

"I... I just want to help him, he's always, always putting himself in danger never letting us help him protect everyone, It pisses me off so much that he wont let us help and he could die! The fact that my brother could no longer be here terrifies me, I have to help him please let me go help him!" Suiro yelled as she tugged on the shadow that prevented her from going to her brother, tears streamed down her face.

"Little droplet. He's just trying to be the big brother he couldn't be in the past. He's always despised himself for being too weak to save any of the people he loved. You have to let him do this" Laxus said in his usual boring tone, and his stone face expression stayed on his face.

"How do _you_ know what _he's_ feeling?!" Suiro yelled at him as she collapsed down to her knee's tugging Rogue with her, she held her hands to her face as she cried.

"Because he and I are the same." Laxus whispered though the three dragon slayers still heard him. "We're protective of you because we don't want to lose you both again" Laxus said with a soft expression as he patted Suiro's head gently.

"Laxus.." Lilly breathed looking at him wide eyed with shock at his gentleness.

"I'd really hate to interrupt this heart felt conversation-" Rogue began

"Then don't" Lilly growled glaring down at Rogue who was staring ahead of them.

"But, it looks like we have company and they don't look too happy to see us" Rogue continued as if Lilly had not spoken. He gestured his head in front of them and the three that were having a lovely moment turned to see Jackal and another animal like guy walking in their direction looking annoyingly confident.

"Ugh, this guy again, seriously. Can't he just get lost already? Why don't you just jump off this dumb cube already stupid mutt!" Lilly growled at them which pissed Jackal off as he glared daggers at the girl.

"I'm a _lot_ more sick of seeing your ugly face little Ice witch" Jackal spat towards her and set off a bomb that would have killed her in an instant if Laxus hadn't pulled her away quickly. Laxus glared daggers at the two males as Rogue and Suiro got to their feet.

"I'll take these two mutts, you three get to the top of this cube while you still can" Laxus growled as he stood in his fighting stance and glared at the two males. But before he or the enemy could do anything in a split second the two animal like enemies were trapped in a ball of water and it was then frozen solid.

"Lightning bastard you dumbass!" Suiro yelled before punching the lightning dragon slayer in the stomach and storming ahead essentially dragging a highly confused Rogue behind her.

"What the hell!" Laxus yelled at the girls though Suiro was already almost out of view.

"Mira would kill us if we left you here, and next time let us help you, we aren't kids y'know, we want to protect our brothers too" Lilly said with a soft smile as she grabbed her brothers wrist and dragged him past their frozen enemies that looked positively pissed. The girls' magic wont last long with two powerful foes in it so Lily wanted to get as far away as possible before she lost those she cared for. Little did they all know soon, the girls' power would erupt destroying anything they found a threat to those they loved. Just like what happened when they were younger.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hyozan? Tsunami? Where are we going? I want to go see Ur-chan!" The young 3 Year-old Suiro chirped happily as she followed along with her two foster parents.

"come now child, Someone needs our help can you not hear their cries?" Hyozans deep but kind voice said as he held onto Suiro's small hand.

"why are you in Hooman form?" The small Suiro asked, she had never seen their human forms before, but she knew about them as she had been told by Ur about it.  
Tsunami had beautiful long wavy aqua blue hair that flowed down to just above her butt. She was a tall slender beautiful woman with a mix of midnight blue and Turquoise eyes that shone brightly in the sun and moonlight.  
Hyozan on the other hand was a tall masculine man with a large scar across his nose and right cheek. He had long unkempt white hair that blinded you in the summer sun. His eyes were a piercing blue colour that when they glared at you you'd feel as if daggers would come flying at you any moment.

"That does not matter right now, The child is close, Suiro you must stay here while we go help her aright?" Tsunami said gently as she sat Suiro down by a tree in the soft cold snow and kissed her softly on the forehead. Suiro nodded obediently with a soft giggle. As the two dragons walked into the distance the young Suiro listened to the nature around her and father away with her dragon hearing trying to improve it while no one was around.

"Daddy!" Suiro heard the soft screech of a young girl. Suiro looked around knowing the scream came from quite close by. She stood from the snow and searched around following the tearful cries until she found a beautiful blonde girl crying sat and tied to a tree all on her own.

"Are you lost?" Suiro asked with her head tilted, she noticed the ropes keeping the girl in the same cold spot. The small girl looked up at Suiro tears at the edges of her eyes, she barely shivered at the bitter cold wind that flew past them.

"D-D-D" The girl sniffled but she soon burst into tears, her wrist were red from the rope, she'd obviously tried to escape several times. Suiro looked around not seeing Hyozan or Tsunami nor hearing them close by she knelt into the snow and tried to untie the rope but got electrocuted. She understood that there was a magic spell on the rope but she untied it anyway even though her hands got electrocuted several times, she then hugged the small girl tightly trying to comfort her and not noticing herself put up a small water barrier around the both of them.

"Wh-what?" The small girl blubbered at the sight of Suiro's actions.

"Sorry. My magic is controlled by my emotions and I felt a need to protect you" Suiro said shyly as the barrier dispersed.

"Y-Y-You're a mage?!" The small girl asked in shock and fear. Suiro looked at the blonde girl in confusion not understanding what a mage was.

"Dragon slayer" Suiro said pointing at herself. She then heard a yell from where she had been sitting earlier.

"Suiro!" Tsunami's voice called worry laced throughout.

"Mama Tsunami! Over here! I found lost girl!" Suiro stood and yelled back, the blonde girl looked confused until she saw two figures running towards them in the distance. She quickly huddled up into a ball in the cold snow. Suiro sat next to her and hugged her again as she tried to explain that it was probaby her parents, but as they got closer Suiro quickly realised that this was neither Tsunami nor Hyozan. These were to masculine males that Suiro had assumed was probably the kidnappers who were tormenting the nearby town. Suiro recognised them from when she witnessed them torture a young girl her age until Hyozan came to the rescue. Suiro's barrier went up as soon as they got closer and she hugged the girl tightly.

"Stay still" Suiro whispered to the frightened blonde as the men hit the barrier with large bats trying to get to them.

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter?!" A menacing male voice growled darkly.

"Papa Hyozan!" Suiro said happily before she cowered away form the glare he sent her.

"This is why we told you to stay put!" Hyozan barked irritatedly. Suiro whined but stayed hugging the blonde. After Hyozan's appearance Tsunami soon ran in front of the two girls putting up her own barrier around them which was a lot bigger and stronger than Suiro's.

"Suiro! Why did you leave the tree we told you to stay? We were worried sick!" Tsunami scolded.

"Heard crying.. felt danger nearby" Suiro replied as she stayed hugging the small blonde protectively.

"Who's this Suiro? She looks petrified" Tsunami said as she knelt down calmly.

"The girl you heard crying. I found her tied to the tree, I put up the barrier on my own when the men showed up" Suiro said as she let go of the girl.

"L-Lilly." The small girl sniffled. "My name is Lilly"

"I'm Tsunami, Why are you all alone on this snowy mountain tied to a tree?" Tsunami asked softly as she moved closer. Lilly moved behind Suiro a little afraid and not trusting of adults.

"Daddy told me to stay here and he put a spell on the rope that would electrocute anyone who tried untie it. H-He left me" Lilly said tearfully.

"Would you like to come home with me, Suiro and Hyozan?" Tsunami asked softly. Lilly looked at Suiro who gave her a gentle smile. Lilly turned and nodded at Tsunami who gave her a wide kind smile and gently hugged the two girls. Hyozan had by now taken care of the men that has attacked the girls.

"Don't tell me you've picked up another one" He grumbled.

"You're teaching her" Tsunami said sternly before she and Hyozan reverted back to their dragon forms. They were shocked to not hear the new small girl scream in fear of faint when they did, she just stared at them in awe.

"Are you going to do that too?" She had asked Suiro with a tilted head. Suiro just giggled and shook her head.

"Im human like you. Tsunami can we go see Ur-chan tomorrow?" Suiro asked the sea blue dragon as she clammered onto her back.

"Maybe if you improve your magic tonight" Tsunami replied softly.

"Are you coming child? Jump on quickly or I'll leave you here" Hyozan muttered not liking that he had to look after another human child. Lilly smiled gratefully and climbed upon the ice coloured dragon. The two girls became like sisters, they were completely inseparable. That is until one day when they had both turned 13 years old...

* * *

 **Neko-chan: I had finished writing this ages ago i just couldnt be bothered to type it up, but i have a lot of free time now so i may update more often.. maybe anyway the next chapter is a carry one flashback chapter for the most part i jus thought everyone would like to know about the twin dragons' past. bai bai until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have had this chapter written out for like over a year but I just really couldn't be arsed to type it out. I also had to revise for my GCSE exams and now I'm going my A levels so time isn't really something I have right now.**

 _(flash back)_

 _The two girls were waiting for their guild to return from Tenroujima Island, they decided to go for a walk around town where they got glares from almost every person in the town. They didn't really care much, they came here and got glares when they were children so they didn't give a damn._

 _"Hey, let's go train in the forest to show Laxus and Grey how much we've improved by the time they get back!" Lilly suggested excitedly, More glares were shot at them for the loud suggestion,_

 _Suiro looked at her unsurely but agreed anyway, and then an idea popped up into her mind._

 _"Why not go to the mountain for a training trip?" Suiro suggested to Lilly. Lilly thought for a moment before agreeing to go back to the place they grew up. They headed back to the guild to let master Macao know they were going to be gone a while._

* * *

 _"I'm sorry girls but no, We need ya here," Macao said as he downed another beer._

 _"What do you mean '_ No _' it wasn't a question, we usually go visit a grave this time of year anyway, we'll just be there a few more days," Lilly said irritatedly she didn't being told what she can and cannot do._

 _"Can't you just go next year?" Wakaba cut in and Lilly just lost it. Suiro too almost lost her cool at that comment._

 _"No! no, we can't_ 'just go next year _' what the crap?! If you won't let us go I'll quit_ _the guild and join fucking mermaid heal or fucking Sabertooth!" Lilly yelled furiously, she then stormed out the guild hall slamming it behind her to emphasise her rage, though the few left in the guild could already see how enraged she was._

 _This left Suiro stood awkwardly shivering in slight fear but her eyes showed her irritants of what had been said clearly._

 _"Do you have anything to add?" Macao asked her in a calm manner, Suiro looked at the floor shyly and said,_

 _"I-I'm sorry, i-it's just... We visit my Parent's, Urs and Lilly's mother when we go and I think she j-just blew up because of what day it is. We won't quit the guild but, can we please go for just t-two weeks and we'll be back, I-I promise," Suiro asked her eyes still glued to the floor,_

 _"What do you mean, 'She blew up by what day it is'?" Macao asked Suiro had hoped he'd look past that but he seemed to focus on the new information she had provided._

 _Suiro, realising her slip of the tongue, internally cursed at herself._

 _"You can't tell anyone, okay? Master Makarov knows so I guess you, the new master, should also know. This is not allowed to leave your mouth. To day is the day that Lilly's father left her on that snowy hill to freeze to death and/or be eaten by the wolves," Suiro whispered into Macao's ear. Suiro shuffled away and shifted her weight from one foot to another as she awaited his response, she hated how quiet he had gotten._

 _"Wait, what?_ That's _what happened to her when she and her father left?!" Macao yelled knocking over his wooden cup as he stood up, Suiro flinched back but awkwardly shyly nodded._

 _"k-Keep it down," Suiro squeaked noticing a few heads looking in their direction, Macao also noticing nodded apologetically._

 _"Could you possibly make it a week and a half? We really need you two here," Macao asked still not wanting the girls to leave,_

 _"Yes, that's fine, I'll go tell Lilly. I'm so sorry we're leaving at a time like this. Here. Please use this to contact us if you need us in an emergency and we'll fly back as fast as possible! Thank you so much, Master!" Suiro said handing Macao a lacrama before sprinting out of the guild after Lilly._

 _Suiro finally found Lilly punching tree's in the forest nearby, breaking most of them._

 _"Lilly!" Suiro yelled as Lilly continued to ignore Suiro completely._

 _As much as Suiro loved her best friend and her wanting to train, she did not like the fact that she was being ignored so she dropped water on Lilly's head completely soaking her,_

 _"Suiro! what the hell!" Lilly screamed turning to face Suiro, her face filled with rage._

 _Suiro's eyed widened in shock when Lilly turned to her, one of Lilly' s eyes, instead of being its natural innocent light purple it had turned a dark sinister mean looking purple which frightened her._

 _"L-Lilly," Suiro said as she walked closer._

 _"What?" Lilly grumbled, she was not happy about being soaked._

 _"Y-You're eye. I-it, it's changed colour," Suiro said in a quiet yet stunned voice._

 _"What!" Lilly yelled in disbelief, Suiro showed Lilly her reflection in a small bubble of water to show she wasn't trying to trick her._

 _"What the hell is going on?!" Lilly yelled looking at her best friend confusedly,_

 _"Uhm, I think we should go see Porlyuska. She's bound to know the reason." Suiro suggested trying her best not to panic, Lilly, on the other hand, looked completely panicked which was unusual._

 _Suiro grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her through the forest in the direction of Porlyuska's home. The two finally found it and ran towards it, knocking rapidly on her door as they got to it._

 _"What?!" Porlyuska growled at the two girls,_

 _"U-Uhm w-w-well, L- Lilly's eye t-turned a di-different colour," Suiro said shyly as she pointed towards her friend who was stood slightly behind Suiro._

 _"Come inside. Explain what happened and don't touch anything," Porlyuska sighed, she was never happy to see people. The two girls could understand that, I mean, people kinda suck._

 _The girls explained to the grumpy woman what had happened in a flurry, they wanted to tell her as fast as possible to avoid being murdered,_

 _"Your magic is controlled by your inner dragon. Your 'other self'. Being left by those close to you once more your heart will freeze over and the Glacier dragon will awaken and control you conscious and subconscious, You will no longer be Lilly the dragon slaying wizard but Lilly the living breathing Glasier dragon. The same goes for you too Suiro, your heart will be flooded and you will become the water dragon and not a shy one. This is because you were taken in at such a young age, you were practically newborn babies and this is how you kept up with your training as such young children. You created these other selves." Porlyuska began to explain what could happen should they find their mate and have them be taken, killed or leave of their own will._

 _Suiro and Lilly's were filled with fear, fear of themselves and fear of falling in love with the wrong person..._

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

Back where Gray was fighting his father the room had been completely frozen over and the temperature had dropped to a deathly low temperature it was shocking how anything could survive and yet there they were arguing and hurling ice magic at each other.

"Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be dead, I saw your lifeless body on the ground when covered in blood when Deliora killed the entire town!" Gray growled. He didn't want this to happen, Suiro didn't deserve to go through losing her father, she didn't deserve that ice to hold her heart.

"The necromancer. You can't kill me while he is still of this world." Silver said. He didn't want to fight his son. but in order to thaw the ice surrounding his heart, this was something he had to do.

"Then let me go find the bastard and stop getting in my damn way old man!" Gray growled as he sent an Ice hammer his father's way.

"I'm sorry but you aren't the one who's going to do that," Silver stated as he continued to keep Gray on his toes.

"Oh yeah? and who is?" Gray growled as his concern for his younger sister grew.


End file.
